After the First Task
by sheltie
Summary: This takes place after the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Everything else after it doesn't follow canon. HHr. Complete. Reposted entire story.
1. Chapter 1

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: I got this idea from reading Harry Potter and Future's Past by DriftWood1965 and thought that would be a good idea for a fic.**

**A/N 2: my reposted edition. In here there a few corrections and other things.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Jane Granger could only look on in horror as her best friend out flew the Hungarian Horntail, which was going well until the dragon snapped its chain. That's when Hermione gripped her face with her hands leaving fingernail marks. She cheered when Harry grabbed his egg and was the first out of her seat as soon as he landed. She had to be there for him, she had to touch him to know that he was alive and well. When she got to the tent where he was being checked up on she found Madam Pomfrey checking him over and chiding him for being reckless once again.

"Mr. Potter, just once I'd like it if I didn't have to see during your time at Hogwarts" Madam Pomfrey said.

"But madam Pomfrey, how would we be able to have our nice chats like this?" Harry asked cheekily.

Madam Pomfrey huffed, but couldn't help smile slightly.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad that you're alright" Hermione said as she ran to her best friend.

Madam Pomfrey was able to move out of the way before Hermione could knock her down to engulf her best friend in a huge hug.

"I'm fine Hermione, just a few scratches, that's all" Harry said trying to calm his best friend.

"You have no idea how scared I was" Hermione mumbled into his shoulder.

"I was scared too" Harry said rubbing her back.

Hermione pulled back to get a good look at Harry and that's when she got the overwhelming urge to kiss her best friend. She liked Harry a lot, but if she was honest with herself she would admit that she had been in love with Harry since their flight on Buckbeak. That was the most thrilling thing she'd ever done, and the fact it was with Harry made it all the more exciting. She daydreamed of that moment many times over the summer and let her imagination get the best of her during those times. She gathered all of her courage and leaned in and hoped that he didn't pull away, but what shocked her was that he leaned in too.

Harry was still feeling the effects of his adrenaline rush, but with his best friend in his arms he felt the lingering effects ebb. He always cared for Hermione there was no doubt about that even when they had that fight last year, his thoughts were on Hermione and worried about her ragged appearance and lack of sleep. When he felt Hermione holding onto him during their flight on Buckbeak it reaffirmed his confirmation that Hermione was a girl. The feeling of Hermione pressed against him filled his not so innocent dreams of late. Sure he had a crush on Cho Chang, but that paled in comparison on what his feelings were for Hermione. The only thing that stopped him was his fear of rejection, he couldn't lose Hermione. But when he saw Hermione leaned in towards him that gave him hope and decided to go for it.

When their lips touched it felt magical and they both knew that this would change everything. But right now they didn't care about the repercussions of their actions, right now the only care they had was to savor this moment.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" someone shouted.

Harry and Hermione both pulled apart, but still held onto one another as they turned towards the voice. It was Ron Weasley.

"I believe I was kissing the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts" Harry said smiling.

Hermione blushed.

"But you're not supposed to be doing that, you're supposed to be doing that with Ginny, and Hermione is mine" Ron said.

"Really Ronald, I don't think you've ever asked me out or anything so you have no say on who I kiss" Hermione said.

Ron sputtered and left.

"Come on Hermione, let's head back up to the castle" Harry said keeping an arm around her waist as he tugged her to the exit.

Hermione just followed and enjoyed the feeling Harry's arm on her waist.

Back in Hogwarts the pair walked around until they both felt they should talk so they headed to an unused classroom and Hermione sealed it for privacy.

"Hermione, why did you kiss me?" Harry asked as soon it was secure.

"Why did you kiss me back?" Hermione countered.

Harry knew that Hermione was going to make him reveal his feeling first before she revealed her so he sighed.

"I like you Hermione, I always have. I just never knew and still don't know if what I feel is love. I've never had anyone tell me they love me or have ever felt love so I'm at a total lost" Harry said honestly.

Hermione felt her heart go out to her best friend and she pulled him into a hug.

"This is love Harry" Hermione said softly.

Harry pulled back and looked at Hermione with confusion.

"Harry, love is when you feel complete with someone, you like spending time with them and feel sad when they aren't around. You think of them when you're alone. You do anything to make sure they are safe and will risk your life to save theirs. That's love Harry" Hermione said.

Harry looked into Hermione's brown eyes and knew that he loved Hermione. He couldn't tell how he knew, he just knew.

Hermione smiled as she read Harry's eyes, she knew that Harry figured it out. She was always knew what Harry was thinking and feeling by just looking into those emerald orbs.

Neither spoke the words as they both knew that everything that needed to be said was said. They left the classroom and headed back to the Gryffindor common room where a party was set up and already in going.

A banner was set and it read **'Congratulation Harry!'**

Harry blushed and ducked as the attention was on him, he also tightened his grip on Hermione's hand that he was holding. Hermione felt Harry's hand grip hers tightly and she knew that he was feeling embarrassed and flustered with all this attention.

"Way to go Harry, that was some wicked flying" George said.

"Brilliant Harry, not even Krum could pull off those moves" Fred said.

More Gryffindors added their congratulations until one caused everyone to go quiet.

"Hurray to Harry and Hermione, about bloody time!" Katie Bell shouted.

Silence rang throughout the entire common room as they heard Katie Bell's shout.

"What, was I the only one that noticed?" Katie asked looking around.

"Katie I love you, but you need to keep quiet some times" Harry said shaking his head.

Katie just smiled.

"But Harry, you and Hermione are so cute together and everyone here should've known that you two would end up together" she said.

From the looks on the faces of everyone in the common room it appeared that Katie was the only one who thought that. Except one other.

"I raise my butterbeer to Harry and Hermione, congratulations" Neville Longbottom said.

This made the Gryffindors turn to Neville.

"What, even a blind person would know they are right for one another" he said when everyone was staring at him.

Ginny looked ready to cry and Ron looked ready to blow any moment.

"Alright, so looks like we have two things to celebrate" Fred said shaking from his stupor.

"I agree dear brother" George said and he waved his wand at the banner.

It now read **'Congratulations Harry and Hermione!'** with pink hearts floating around it with a cupid shooting arrows at the hearts.

The new couple blushed bright red.

This seemed to be the snapping point for Ron as he stormed towards the couple.

"You just had to do it Potter, you had to take the one thing I wanted. You could've let me have it, but no, you're the great Harry Potter and you get to have everything!" he shouted.

"Ron, please don't do this" Harry said quietly.

Ron spun on his heel and stormed off to the boy's dorm.

"Well that went better than I thought" Fred said.

"Yeah, I thought Ronniekins would've made more of a spectacle" George agreed.

After that the party resumed and all the Gryffindor gave their congratulations to the new couple though Hermione tugged Harry away from Ginny whenever she was coming towards them. Harry didn't notice it, but followed Hermione's lead.

/Scene Break/

Harry walked down to the Great Hall with Hermione by his side talking happily.

"What, do we have here Potty and the Mudblood" Malfoy sneered.

"Out of the way Malfoy" Harry said sharply.

"Oh, you want to have time with you whore" Malfoy said sarcastically.

Harry's hand itched for his wand, but Hermione firm grip stayed his hand.

"What's the matter Potty? The Mudblood already got you whipped" Malfoy said smirking.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry said glaring at the blond.

"Yeah right Potty like that's going to happen" Malfoy said confidently.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would advise you not to insult one who has tangled with a dragon and beat it" Dumbledore said.

Malfoy jumped hearing Dumbledore's voice.

"Sorry sir, I didn't see you there" Malfoy said with mock politeness.

"Yes well now you do, oh by the way that will be thirty points for using that dreadful word" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir, I won't do it again" Malfoy said though Harry and Hermione knew Malfoy was lying.

"Good, off you go" Dumbledore said.

Malfoy left with one last glare at the couple.

Once the couple was in the Great Hall every eye was on them and Hermione wanted to run, but Harry tighten his grip on her hand and led her in. When they sat down the noise began.

"I hate the staring" Hermione muttered.

Harry shrugged.

"Congratulations Harry, Hermione" a blond dreamy blond said.

The couple turned to the girl and smiled.

"Thank you, uh" Harry said.

"Oh forgive me, I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood" the blond introduced.

"Thank you Luna" Harry said smiling.

The blond smiled and left.

"Hermione, what do you know about her?" Harry whispered.

"I don't know much, except that she a Ravenclaw and is usually seen alone" Hermione said frowning.

Harry thought for a second then called Ginny over. The redhead walked over and sat down across from them.

"What can I do for you Harry?" Ginny asked politely.

"Do you know anything about Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked.

Ginny thought for a second.

"She's in my year, and we used to play together when we were younger. She is odd, but very nice" Ginny said.

Harry nodded.

"Why do you ask Harry?" Ginny said curiously.

"Don't know" Harry said frowning then looking over at the Ravenclaw table where the blond was sitting alone.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Hermione asked.

"I think we should get to know Luna better, she would make a good friend" Harry said.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know, just a feeling I have" Harry said.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. Her Harry and his feeling about something. Most have gotten them into trouble, but this one looks to be a good one.

"She's a good friend and is very loyal" Ginny said after a bit of thought.

"That's good, and Ginny I hope that you're alright with me and Hermione being together" Harry said.

Ginny smiled.

"I was upset like every girl in this school, but I got over it when I had time to think about it. I stayed up most of the night thinking and realized that you belong together" the little redhead said.

"Thanks Ginny, I was hoping not to lose you as a friend" Hermione said smiling at the redhead.

"Thanks, but better be careful of my brother, he still angry about it all" Ginny warned.

"Thanks Ginny" the couple said.

Breakfast went on normally with Neville joining in and having a good talk with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

/Scene Break/

Later in the library Harry and Hermione were working on their homework when Ron came in.

"Hey guys" Ron said.

Both Harry and Hermione looked up and smiled, but then turned back to their work. Ron frowned at this, but sat down and got to work. It was five minutes and he started to complain.

"Ronald, will you be quiet, I'm trying to read" Hermione hissed.

"But I don't understand this" Ron whined.

"I've explain it three times for you, what do you want from me?" Hermione asked glaring at the redhead.

Ron just pouted hoping it would work. It didn't and what stopped Ron from having a bed in the hospital wing was Harry taking Hermione's hand.

"Ron, we have a lot of work to do, and can't keep stopping to help you" Harry said.

Ron's ears slowly turned red.

"Anyway we have to go, come on Hermione" Harry said getting up.

Hermione nodded and followed suit leaving an angry redhead.

Once they left the library Hermione turned to her boyfriend.

"Okay Harry, what is going on?" she asked.

"I just didn't want you to get into trouble for hurting Ron, though he'd deserve it" Harry said.

Hermione smiled and quickly looked around to make sure they were alone and once she confirmed it she kissed Harry.

"You're so sweet" Hermione said when they parted.

Harry grinned.

"Come on, let's see if we can find Luna" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and they went off in search for the Ravenclaw. Harry had to pull out the Marauder's Map to be able to locate the girl and found she was outside.

"What is she doing outside?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged.

They headed outside and found Luna staring out at the lake, but it didn't seem like she was actually staring at the lake, more like passed it.

"Um, Luna" Harry said.

"Oh hello Harry and Hermione, how are you?" Luna asked.

"We're fine, what are you staring at?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I was trying to find Whample Whim" Luna said.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another with confused expressions.

"Uh, okay" Harry said.

"So Luna, would you like to sit with us at dinner?" Hermione asked boldly.

Harry and Luna looked at Hermione with shocked expressions. Harry, because he never knew of Hermione doing something without giving it a lot of thought. As for Luna, she never invited to anything in her life.

"Y-you w-want me to sit with you?" Luna asked.

"Of course Luna, we'd like to get to know you better, what do you say?" Harry asked getting over his shock.

Luna smiled, "that's sounds lovely."

/Scene Break/

The three of them entered the Great Hall laughing, which turned some heads and what really got them talking is that the threesome went to the Gryffindor table and sat down together acting like nothing was any different.

"What's Loony doing here?" Ron sneered.

Both Harry and Hermione shot Ron a glare and Harry grabbed Luna before she could leave.

"Don't listen to him Luna, he's just being a prat" Hermione said.

Luna nodded and sat back down.

They ignored Ron the rest of the meal no matter how much he tried to needle them. Ginny though shut him up by telling him that she'd write their mother a letter.

After dinner they took their new friend to the library to do homework.

"This has been the best day of my life" Luna said with tears in her eyes.

"It's only the beginning Luna, we're your friends now" Harry said softly.

This caused Luna to cry, which freaked out Harry and looked at his girlfriend for help. Hermione sighed and moved over to comfort the blond.

"It's alright Luna, everything is alright" Hermione murmured to the blond.

"I'm sorry, but I've never had friends before since I started here" Luna said wiping away her tears.

"We're your friends Luna and nothing is going to change that" Harry said.

Luna looked into his eyes and found no deception in them, she found safety in them that she hasn't felt since her mom died. She knew that he'd never betray her and when she turned to Hermione she found that same warmth in them and knew that she found the two people that will never leave her.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sighed as he leaned back in his chair in his office. He contemplated what has happened so far this year and smiled as he thought of how his favorite student Harry Potter was handling everything. He knew that Harry could raise to this challenge like the ones he's done in the past. He also did notice how close Harry was to Miss Granger, which made him smile wider as he knew that Harry would need all the support he could get. He sensed that Voldemort was close to making a return. He also noticed how Harry took a lonely Ravenclaw in and he sighed. Harry was so much like his mother that it was amazing. There was no sign of James' arrogance in the young boy, though he may look like James Potter the boy's heart and soul was all Lily.

He needed to make plans for Harry for the summer and hopes that Harry will like the surprise.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione were returning from the library trying to find and clues that would solve the egg. When they entered the Gryffindor common room they found Ron pacing back and forth.

"What's up mate?" Harry asked.

"Shut up Potter" Ron snapped.

This caused everyone in the common room freeze and watch the drama unfold.

Harry was about to say something when Ron cut him off.

"No, you get everything handed to you. You get to be on the Quidditch team when I've wanted longer than you, and you get a new broom too. You get all the girls drooling all over you. You bloody well sneeze and you're on the front page. You're famous and rich. What do I have? I have clothes that were handed down by my brothers and bought at a second hand shop. Got a used wand to use, before it broke. But you got a new wand. You get everything and I get nothing, why couldn't you let me have Hermione, I've wanted her longer than you have" Ron shouted.

Harry sighed.

"Why am I famous Ron?" Harry said quietly.

"Because you defeated You-Know-Who" Ron said.

"Yes, but it cost my parents Ron" Harry said in a calm tone.

Hermione moved her hand from Harry's and wrapped her arm round Harry's shoulder and comforted her new boyfriend. Harry felt his strength renewed by Hermione's actions.

"I grew up not knowing anything about my parents except that they were no good lay-a-about who died in a car crash. My bedroom for first ten years of my life was a cupboard underneath the stairs while my whale of a cousin had two rooms to himself. I never got a birthday card, heck I didn't know when my birthday was until I was seven. I never got a Christmas present either. I had no friends because anyone who tried were bullied by my cousin and his friends. And as for clothes I had to wear my cousin's old ones and they are ten times bigger than I am. So Ron, don't go with your little pity story about how bad your life is because my life is a lot worse than yours. You have your parents, you have brothers and a sister who love you. I grew up being called a freak and never once known what a hug was until Hermione gave me my first one in my first year" Harry said his keeping tears back.

Everyone heard this and the felt bad, they never knew how bad their savior's life was and it made them respect him even more.

Hermione was now holding Harry tightly as she tried to fight the tears that threaten to fall. She wanted to curse those Dursleys for what they did to her Harry.

"I'm going to bed, night Hermione" Harry said kissing his girlfriend on the top of the head.

When he left Ron started going on how Harry was a wimp and that if it wasn't for him Harry'd be dead. The other Gryffindors glared at Ron and wanted to hex him, even his siblings. But they never made it as Hermione's wand found its way under Ron's chin.

"Shut your mouth Weasley" Hermione hissed.

Ron was about to open his mouth to retort, but found Hermione's wand poking him harder under his chin.

"Listen Weasley, you did barely anything to help Harry except hold him back. You stayed by the bloody door of the girl's bathroom while Harry risked his life to save mine. Yes, you helped solve the chess game, then it took me at least ten minutes just for me to wake you up and I know I heard you snoring during that time, while Harry risked his life against Voldemort for the Sorcerer's Stone," everyone shuddered when they heard the name. "While Harry almost died getting killed by a basilisk, all you did was move rock and keep that fraud of a defense teacher company. Harry and I did all the work last year while you were comfortable in the hospital wing, we nearly had our souls sucked out be Dementors," everyone shivered at this. "So Ronald, don't go bragging about all you've done, because you did nothing to help. I helped Harry in everything, I stuck by him never believing what anyone else said because I know the truth, I know Harry" Hermione said.

"You're just one of the those Boy-Who-Lived groupies" Ron sneered.

"I'm nothing of the sort Ronald, I know Harry Potter, not the Boy-Who-Lived. I love Harry Potter, not the Boy-Who-Lived!" Hermione shouted.

This shocked everyone and made them think that maybe they didn't know Harry as well as they thought.

"Whatever, you're just a Mudblood, it's not like you matter" Ron sneered.

A huge gasp was heard, but that didn't last long as they saw the redhead fly of his feet and crash into the wall.

"Never, ever call my Hermione that" Harry said panting.

"Harry, what are you doing up?" Hermione asked shocked.

"I couldn't sleep, and I could sense something was wrong" Harry pulling Hermione into a hug.

Everyone decided that that was enough action and drama for one night and went to bed, leaving Ron where he lay.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: This is the first chap, I hope you like it. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**A/N 2: As you can tell I've erased author notes I had within the chap since that only impedes progress.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was several days afterward, but word spread of what Harry did to Ron Weasley. The redhead tried to milk all the sympathy, but found as it seemed that the whole school knew what he had done. Ravenclaws glared him, as did the Hufflepuffs, Slytherins of course didn't care about it at all since it was about Gryffindor.

As for Harry and Hermione they got to know their new friend Luna Lovegood a lot better and that caused for an interesting encounter one lunch time. Harry came storming with Hermione following looking as furious as Harry did with Luna trailing them looking quite worried. Harry stopped at the Ravenclaw table and demanded they return all of Luna's stuff or he'd hex them all to bits. This of course caused a few snorts at the Ravenclaw table, but Harry decided to demonstrate on an open bench spot. He blasted it leaving just a gaping hole and it looked like it burned the floor too. This made the girls of Ravenclaw who stole Luna's stuff rush from their seats to return the things they'd 'borrowed'. That's when professor Flitwick came over wondering what the commotion was all about, McGonagall also came over because it involved two of her Gryffindors. Harry then told them what Luna has endured since she arrived in this castle. What Harry told them shocked the two teachers, but what shocked them more was when they asked why Luna didn't come to them. Harry snorted and told them that it'd only increase the bullying. He explained it to the two professors like he had plenty of experience. After that was done Harry left and sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione who guided Luna to the table also.

"Harry, you didn't have to do that" Luna said in a small voice.

"Luna, what they did was cruel and had to be stopped before it went too far" Harry said firmly.

Luna was about to open her mouth when Hermione cut her off.

"Luna, Harry and I have experience in this and we don't want this to continue with you too, so we're doing something to stop it" Hermione said.

Luna nodded.

"Luna, we're friends and friends always help one another no matter what" Harry said gently.

Luna looked up and saw the sincerity in Harry's eyes and when she looked at Hermione they showed the same. This only clarified it, she had friends that wanted her. No longer will she be alone and unwanted, not with these two around she'll always be safe.

Ron glared at the golden couple, as they now have been called. He was supposed to be Hermione and Ginny with Harry. But no, Potter had to ruin it. He had to take away the one thing he wanted. Potter could have any girl in the castle, but had to take what he wanted, what he claimed. This made the redhead very angry, but little did he know was the his brothers and sister was watching him closely.

"We're agreed if Ron does anything to Harry or Hermione we take him down" Ginny said.

"Yeah, but I think Ronniekins should worry about what'll happen to him if he tries something on them" Fred said.

You're right dear brother, Harry just punched him and that knock Ronniekins unconscious all night, and I don't think he was truly angry yet," George said.

"Bloody hell, I hate to be on either of their bad side" Fred said shivering at the thought.

George thought this too and shivered also.

"I agree with both of you, Harry and Hermione are not to be messed with. But if you piss both of them off Merlin help you" Ginny said.

"Gin, I don't think Merlin could stop those two, Harry's probably the most powerful student ever and Hermione's the smartest witch of her age" Neville said joining in the conversation.

They all agreed that if Ron messed with Harry and Hermione it would be the last thing he'd ever do.

/Scene Break/

After lunch the staff decided to have a meeting to discuss what happened in the Great Hall.

"Well, I heard that lunch was very interesting" Albus Dumbledore said, he wasn't there as he had other business to attend to.

"Potter waltzed up and threaten several students and got off scot-free" Severus Snape said.

"That's not what happened Severus, and you know it. Mr. Potter brought to our attention a big problem that we need to deal with" Filius Flitwick said.

Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout both nodded.

"I see, and what is the problem?" Albus asked curiously.

"We have a bullying problem" Minerva said.

Albus looked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It means that students are being intentionally cruel to one another and aren't reporting it to us because they fear of reprisal" Pomona said.

"I see, and who brought this to our attention?" Albus asked.

"It would seem Mr. Potter did" Filius said.

The diminutive professor went on what happened in the Great Hall and the conversation with Harry even the implications that Harry knew a lot about this and maybe has been a victim.

"I see, hmm, that is very interesting" Albus said stroking his beard.

"Yes Albus, but what are we going to do about it is what we should focus on" Minerva said.

"Now calm down Minerva, I'm just trying to understand everything. I agree that it needs to be dealt with. Miss Lovegood shouldn't be treated like that especially by her own house" Albus said.

"I feel ashamed that I never noticed before" Filius said sadly.

"Now Filius, you should take al the blame as teachers we should've recognized it too" Minerva said.

The other teachers, minus Snape nodded in agreement.

"Well now since the situation has come to light, we should find a way to put a stop to it or at least prevent it from becoming as bad as Miss Lovegood" Albus said.

"I agree" Minerva said.

The other teachers nodded in agreement, of course Severus didn't agree.

"The first thing we should do is get to the heart of the problem, the Slytherins and Gryffindors" Minerva said.

"Yes, their rivalry is legendary, but this year has become quite epic with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter" Filius said.

"My Slytherins have nothing to do with that, it is always those pathetic Gryffindors that start something" Severus sneered.

Minerva wanted to hex the fool, but remained calm.

"Really, then why is it that every incident that has happened between Slytherin and Gryffindor Mr. Malfoy seemed to always be the instigator?" the mistress of transfiguration asked.

"Potter's just blowing smoke" Severus snapped.

"I beg to differ Severus, several students see Mr. Malfoy taunt Mr. Potter and his friends multiple times a day" Aurora Sinistra said speaking up.

"Then they are obviously blind, my Slytherins are not responsible" Severus said steadfast.

"Oh please Severus, Mr. Malfoy's behavior is horrendous and it is he who started each confrontation with Mr. Potter" Pomona said.

Severus was about to say something when Minerva cut in.

"The reason Mr. Malfoy has gotten away with it is because he thinks he's invincible because you're his head of house and you are bias to your own house" Minerva said.

Severus was about to speak again when the Charms professor jumped in.

"Yes, I've had tons of reports concerning your conduct in your class" Filius said.

"I agree, many of my house don't want to pursue jobs that would match their skills because they'd have to take your N.E.W.T. class and they rather be in a crummy job than be in your class" Pomona said.

"When I was in Slytherin this never would have happened, Slytherins didn't like Gryffindors, but never act so rashly" Aurora added.

Severus sneered at the his colleagues, "it's all Potter's fault, he and his band of misfits. Ever since he came here you have bend over backwards trying to accommodate him, but I refuse to since all he is, is a glory seeking brat. He has done nothing to deserve respect yet everyone bows down to the little shit except for me because I see him for who he is."

This left the rest of the teachers speechless, they never heard a colleague speak with such venom against a student. They knew he didn't like Potter, but his was beyond dislike, it was pure hatred.

Albus frowned as he saw that he'd need a new potions professor since Severus seemed to not be able to put his grudges in the past.

Minerva frowned she would not have any of her cubs, especially Harry Potter to be treated like this.

"Severus, if I hear you treat any of my Gryffindors harshly, take any points for a meaningless reason you're going to see my wand" Minerva said in a cold tone.

"I concur, you better treat my Ravenclaws with respect they deserve" Filius said glaring at the potions master.

Pomona just glared at the greasy haired teacher, but her message was quite clear.

"Why should I treat them with respect when all they are dunderhead who can't grasp the basic concept of potion making" Severus said.

"I believe it is the teacher that is the dunderhead, not the students" Filius growled.

"Alright, I think we've gone on long enough, let's end here and get back to work" Albus said hoping to get his staff out before hexes begun to fly.

With a last glare at Severus each teacher left.

Albus sighed when he was the last one in the room.

/Scene Break/

That night each head of house, minus Slytherin gathered their house for a meeting.

"May I have your attention please" McGonagall said to the packed common room.

McGonagall went over what she wanted her Gryffindors to do if they are bullied by a Slytherin and told them that she'd would do something about it. There was doubtful looks in the faces of the Gryffindors, but McGonagall assured them that she wouldn't let it stand.

"Well, what do you think?" Harry asked after McGonagall left.

"I think we got the staff's attention" Hermione said with her eyes alight.

"Yeah, who would've thought that all I had to do was threaten some Ravenclaws" Harry joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, but smiled.

/Scene Break/

"I want to know who was doing this to Miss Lovegood?" Flitwick said in a demanding tone.

None of his house said a thing.

"Fine, then I'll have to punish the entire house" Flitwick said with a sigh.

Sounds of protest were made, but Flitwick held up his hand.

"I will pull house punishment if I find out who has been mistreating Miss Lovegood" he said firmly.

Ravenclaws looked at one another wondering someone was going to step up.

"I was one of Luna's tormentors" Cho Chang said stepping forward.

"Miss Chang, I disappointed in you" Flitwick said frowning.

"And I'm sorry for it and only hope that Luna will forgive me in time" Cho said sincerely.

"Who else?" Flitwick said knowing that Cho was the only one responsible.

A couple other Ravenclaw girls stepped forward.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you and ashamed of this house. We are supposed to be the house for the intelligent, but you acted like immature children. I should have you all resorted, but I won't. Though you'll be severely punished for what you've done." Flitwick said.

It turned out that each of Luna's tormentors got detention for practically the rest of the year and the lost all of the points they had even though they weren't doing the house cup, but if they did it would the first time in five hundred years that Ravenclaw would be out of it totally.

/Scene Break/

Harry settled down and stared at his egg trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with it. He tried opening it, but it made such a horrible screeching sound that it disturb the whole tower.

"Still having trouble?" Hermione said sitting on the arm of the chair.

Harry nodded.

"Just put it aside for now Harry, it will come to you" Hermione said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her down so she landed in his lap.

"The Hermione I know wouldn't want me to put important things off" Harry said with his eyes twinkling.

"Well this Hermione wants you to, because she wants to spend more time with her boyfriend" Hermione said.

"I like this Hermione" Harry said inching closer.

"Well get used to it, because she's staying" Hermione said leaning up.

They kissed.

The other Gryffindors ignored them as they were used to the couple's cute ways with one another.

/Scene Break/

When the announcement of the Yule Ball came Harry immediately asked Hermione and did it publicly in the Great Hall during dinner that night. This of course upped the ante for the other guys in Hogwarts as now the girls expect something similar. However, Neville decided to follow Harry's lead and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and asked Luna out. She said yes.

The following days for Harry was peaceful as he had a date so he didn't have to worry and with Hermione keeping his mind preoccupied he never even thought of the egg. The couple spent time with Luna and Neville, which was quite nice. Harry and Hermione gave the shy and somewhat clumsy Gryffindor many confidence boosts that even included dance lessons. Harry had no clue how to dance since the Dursleys never bothered. Hermione taught him and Neville. She found this enjoyable as she was able to be in Harry's arms a lot.

Luna was also enjoying herself during the lessons as she didn't know how to dance either. She and Neville also got to know one another better and she saw a strong confident wizard hidden underneath his shy exterior. She wanted to bring him out and see what he could do. Neville never felt so confident and happy in his entire life and knew that he had three friends that'd be by his side forever. He knew that Harry and Hermione would never let him down. As for Luna, she was different and he liked that. Every time he thought he figured her out she'd do something different and it would perplex him, he liked that.

Ron was having a tough time finding a date, it all started when he made that comment about Eloise Midgen, which was very uncomplimentary. Girls avoid him when he tried approached them. Though he didn't do so since the girls found that he didn't approach them if they were in groups, which gave them the advantage.

"Bloody hell, everyone else has a date, but me" Ron grumbled.

"Well Ron, you shouldn't have said that about Eloise" Ginny said looking up from her _Witch Weekly_.

"Whatever, who are you going out with?" Ron asked.

"Why should I tell you, you'd just try to scare him away" Ginny said.

"Because, I'm your big brother and I have a right to know" Ron said in a bossy voice.

"Please, I'd rather tell Fred and George than you" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Ron fumed silently at this.

That's when Harry and Hermione came in after a dance lesson with Neville and Luna too. They were laughing at something that happened.

"Well if isn't Potter and his whore" Ron spat.

This brought silence to the room.

"What did you say Weasley?" Harry growled.

"I said-" Ron began, but sadly never got to finish as he ended up on the floor with a bloody nose.

"You'd think you'd learn to keep your mouth shut" Neville said rubbing his knuckles.

Everyone was shocked that Neville punched Ron.

"Sorry Ginny, but I had to do that" he said.

Ginny shrugged, "the prat deserved it, I don't mind."

No one went to help Ron up who was knocked unconscious from the punch and was still bleeding slightly.

"Sorry Luna, I know you don't like to see that a lot" Neville said.

"It's alright Neville I understand" Luna said.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: the Yule Ball is going to be in the next chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The day of the Yule Ball was coming closer and Harry was getting a little more nervous. Sure, he had a date and now knew how to dance, but he had to open the dance with the rest of the Champions. This scared him. He hated having everyone staring at him, and now he had no choice. Plus, he didn't want to embarrass Hermione at all, which made him even more nervous. Hermione however, did her best to quell his nerves though she was quite nervous as well. The Yule Ball would be when their relationship would be brought out in the open. Sure, some of the students knew, but this would make them official in the eyes of the school.

"Harry, there's nothing to worry about. You have mastered how to dance, I know you'll do fine" Hermione said reassuringly.

"Yeah, but you and I are going to be dancing in front of everyone" Harry said trembling slightly.

"Don't worry about that Harry, the other Champions will be there also, not just you" Hermione said soothingly.

"That kind of makes me feel better" Harry said.

"I knew it would" Hermione said smiling brightly.

"I don't know what I would do without you" Harry said pulling Hermione into a tight embrace.

"And you'll never have to, I'm not going anywhere" Hermione said pulling Harry into a kiss.

The Yule Ball was forgotten for a while as the couple enjoyed each other.

/Scene Break/

On the day of the Ball Harry felt nervous, but excited. He met up with Neville and they headed to the common room to wait for Hermione. When she got there the three headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast and on the way they met Luna. This was now a habit for them. In the Great Hall Luna sat at the Gryffindor table.

"I hope there won't be any nargles in the mistletoe tonight" Luna said thoughtfully as she buttered her toast.

"I'm sure Dumbledore checked for that," Harry said smiling at his friend.

"Are you sure, nargles can be quite tricky" Luna said seriously.

"I'll protect you from the nargles Luna, you don't have to worry" Neville said.

Luna smiled and kissed Neville on the cheek, which caused him to blush.

"Nev, if you get any redder I would think you hit the firewhiskey early" Harry chuckled.

"Shut up Harry" Neville said and chucked a roll at his friend.

"Hey, no hurting my date, he needs to be able to dance with me tonight" Hermione said smiling.

"Don't worry Hermione, he'll be able to dance still, once I'm through with him" Neville said jokingly.

"I'm so afraid Neville" Harry said ducking behind Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Ginny.

"So who are going with Ginny?" she asked.

"A Ravenclaw, Michael Corner" Ginny said.

"He's a nice person, and he didn't pick on me" Luna said.

They continued their antics outside in a snowball fight, which became larger as more Gryffindors joined in as a few others from other houses. Harry and Hermione on one side with Luna and Neville on the other. But when the Weasley twins jumped in it became an all-out war with every one for yourself. They all had fun til the girls announced that they needed to get ready.

"But the Ball isn't for hours" Fred shouted.

"We have to look our best" Alicia Spinnet said.

"And you want us to look our best, right?" Angelina Johnson asked arching an eyebrow.

The twins looked at one another then at both of the girls and said, "go, take all the time you need, we'll wait for you no matter how long it takes."

Harry just smiled and kissed Hermione before she left and Neville kissed Luna on the cheek.

An hour before the Ball the boys decided to head in to get ready. Harry and Neville were showered and had their robes on when Ron came out.

"Bloody hell, what is that?" Neville asked when he caught sight of Ron's robes.

Ron was dressed in what could be described as ancient dress robes. They were maroon and had a heavy smell of mothballs. They had frills on the cuffs and they were frayed quite badly.

"I look like my great aunt Tessie" Ron moaned then sniffed himself, "I even smell like my great aunt Tessie."

Harry and Neville couldn't help laughing at the sight of Ron looking miserable in his dress robes.

"Come on Harry, Hermione's waiting" Neville said clapping the boy on his back.

"I can't wait" Harry said grinning.

They left Ron moaning about his robes.

In the common room Harry and Neville waited for Hermione and they saw the other girls of Gryffindor come down.

"Looking good girls" Harry said as he spotted the three Chasers from the team.

"Which of us looks the best?" Angelina asked striking a pose that could only be described as downright sexy.

Katie and Alicia did the same and struck a pose. This had every guy in the common room drooling. Fred and George were just stunned.

Harry tapped his chin.

"Hmm, difficult, if I pick one of you and not the others I'm sure to be hexed" he said.

"We wouldn't do that to our favorite Seeker" Katie Bell said sweetly.

"Yeah right" Harry snorted.

"Don't you trust us Harry?" Alicia asked sweetly.

"I do, but not when it comes to this" Harry said.

"But Harry, we know you'd make the right choice" Angelina said.

The four bantered a bit longer until the twins snapped out of their daze and collected their dates. George with Alicia and Fred with Angelina.

"What about you Katie?" Harry asked noticing that she had no date.

"Oh, Fred and George promised that they'd both dance with me" Katie said not looking too concerned.

"Well, I'll dance with you too" Harry said.

Neville jumped into, "I will also."

"Gee, I knew I didn't need a date to this" Katie said laughing.

Soon most of the girls were gone, then Ginny came down.

"You look nice Ginny" Harry complimented.

Ginny was wearing red dress robes that were very conservative, which meant her mom picked it out, though the way she accessorized it was pure Ginny.

"Thanks Harry, I'll get my prat of a brother out of here so he doesn't cause a scene" she said.

Ginny ran upstairs to the boy's dorm and dragged an annoyed Ron down with her. Ron was protesting, but Ginny must've threaten him because he shut up right away. Once they left Harry heard someone clear their throat. Harry looked up and saw the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Hermione was slowly making her way down wearing a beautiful periwinkle blue dress robes. Her hair was done up in a very elegant manner and Harry thought he died on gone to heaven.

"Breathe Harry, you need to breathe" Neville whispered to him.

That was when Harry let out the breath he was holding.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked nervously and did a twirl for him.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Harry said still in a daze.

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth and that made her feel much more confident.

"Come on, let's go. Luna is waiting" Hermione said and took Harry's arm since he still seemed slightly dazed.

Neville chuckled at his friend's behavior, but he soon was stunned when he got a look at Luna. She was wearing silver dress robes that made Neville think she was a patronus come to life.

"Luna, you look magnificent" Neville said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Neville" Luna said smiling and blushing.

The four of them headed down and made their way, until McGonagall called Harry over. Harry and Hermione made their way over to their head of house.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, you look quite the pair" McGonagall said smiling one of her rare smiles.

"Thank you professor," they said.

McGonagall nodded and told them what would happen. The Champions and their dates would enter the Great Hall with Harry and Hermione being last since he was the youngest. When it was time Harry and Hermione walked in together they heard whispers from people.

"_Is that Granger?"_

"_Why is he with her?"_

"_They're probably going as friends."_

"_Damn, I didn't know Granger cleaned up so good."_

"_Harry is so handsome."_

Harry and Hermione ignored the talked and settled down at the table.

The dinner was quite nice as Harry and Hermione enjoyed each other's company as well as the others around them. Harry had a nice talk with Cedric and Fleur. He found the Beauxbatons Champion quite nice when she's relaxed. Harry tried to talk to Krum, but he didn't seem happy and kept looking at Hermione, which annoyed him some. But he enjoyed everything, though he could without Percy talking to him.

Hermione never felt so comfortable and knew that it was because Harry was sitting by her. He had a way to make things that would be extraordinary quite ordinary, which still amazed her to this day. She would never have this relaxed if she was with someone else. With Harry's carefree smile she knew that this was going to be a great night. She also found that she liked the Beauxbatons Champion too. All of her hatred for the girl was unfounded. Fleur was quite nice and easy to get along with. They talked about many things from spots in France she should visit to the difference in education between the two schools. She talk with Cho was intriguing since she learned what she had to prepare for on her O.W.L's. Though she kept feeling a certain Bulgarian staring at her, which made her feel uncomfortable.

When the dinner ended it was time to dance and Hermione was the one who was nervous instead of Harry. When they got to the floor Harry wrapped his arms around her and smiled at her.

"Relax Hermione, just pretend we're practicing" Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded and the music began.

They glided across the floor, the lessons helped lots and before they knew it the first dance was over. They didn't stop and danced a couple more times until Harry remembered his promise to his fellow teammate. He told Hermione and she was okay with that. Harry went to find Katie while Hermione found a seat by Luna and Neville.

"Hey Hermione, you and Harry looked fantastic out there" Luna said smiling.

"Thanks, have you gotten out there yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and Neville is a wonderful dancer" Luna said smiling at her date.

Neville blushed.

"Where's Harry?" he asked as soon as he got his blush under control.

"Dancing with Katie" Hermione answered.

"Oh right, I told her I'd dance with too" Neville said, "Would you mind if I do Luna?" Turning to his date.

"No Neville, you did promise her, though I think you should dance with Hermione first" Luna said.

Neville turned to Hermione, who smiled.

"I'd love to Neville," she said before Neville could ask.

Hermione and Neville danced and when the song was over Harry and Neville met on the floor and just exchanged partners.

"Have a nice dance with Neville?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I think you should dance with Luna" Hermione said.

"Your wish is my command" Harry said kissing Hermione's hand.

Harry led Hermione back to the table before asking Luna, the blond nodded and got up leaving Hermione alone.

"You think I'd get jealous just cause you danced with Potter" Ron growled as he approached Hermione.

Hermione sighed, she knew this night was too perfect.

"Ron, what are you on about?" Hermione asked with a bit of exasperation in her voice.

"You know what I'm talking about, you're just with Potter to make me jealous, well you know what, it's not working" Ron said glaring at Hermione.

"Ron, I'm not doing anything, except having a good time with my date and friends" Hermione said firmly.

"That's horseshit Hermione, you know what you're doing and I'm not falling into the trap," Ron hissed.

_He's sure doing a great job_ Hermione thought sarcastically.

"Ron, I want you to step away from my date before I get angry," Harry said firmly.

Hermione felt relief rush through her as she heard her boyfriend's voice.

Ron spun around to find an irate Harry with Neville and Luna just slightly behind him.

"Stay out of this Potter" Ron growled.

"I'm not, since it concerns _my_ girlfriend" Harry said firmly.

Ron saw red.

He lunged at Harry, who just moved out of the way making the redhead collide with the floor.

"Is there a problem here?" Cedric asked coming up.

"No, just asking Ron here to leave my date alone" Harry said.

Cedric nodded, "I'll make sure he does."

Harry thanked Cedric as the Hufflepuff dragged the redhead away only to put him in the care of the twins and his sister, who looked unhappy with him when Cedric told them the story.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore watched the whole thing with a sad look, he hoped that the young redhead would get over all of his insecurities and jealousies, but knew that he was hoping for too much. He began to plan though how to get the other three Weasleys more involved since he knew Harry would need friends that he trusted for him to succeed. He also had to add in Longbottom and Lovegood too since it looked like they've form a solid bond with Harry and Hermione. Yes, this would be an interesting summer for Harry. But that can be dealt with later as he promised to dance with Minerva right now.

/Scene Break/

The Ball went well after that with the twins and Ginny apologizing for their brother's behavior and told them that they would be writing a letter home to their mom.

"Hermione, care for a walk?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

They got out to the courtyard and found it decorate with roses and fireflies.

"This is so beautiful," Hermione said in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you" Harry said without thinking.

"Really Harry, you think I'm beautiful?" Hermione asked.

"I told you, you look beautiful when I first saw you tonight and it still holds true now and every single day" Harry said.

"But Harry, my hair is a bushy mess, I look like an absolute horror when I first wake up, and I can be quite bossy and-"

"Hermione, that's what makes you, you and I wouldn't have you any other way" Harry said as he plucked a rose and with a wave of his wand took away the thorns then tucked the flower behind her ear.

"You are too sweet sometimes," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"I care for you a lot Hermione, more than I care about anyone else" Harry said softly.

Hermione was a very smart girl and read what was between the lines, what was left unsaid.

"I love you too, Harry" she said softly.

Harry's eyes widen at this.

Hermione smiled, "Harry, I know that you never heard these words before, but I'm going to do my best and rectify this mistake as long as I live."

"I like that" Harry said pulling Hermione into an embrace.

When they got back from outside they found Neville leading Luna out of the Great Hall.

"Where are you going Nev?" Harry asked curiously.

"Walking Luna back to the Ravenclaw tower" Neville said.

"Alright, see you back in Gryffindor" Harry said.

Neville waved and left to tend to Luna.

Harry and Hermione turned and headed to the Gryffindor tower when someone stopped them.

"Harry, hey Harry wait up" Cedric called.

"What's up Cedric?" Harry asked.

"I want to talk to you, privately," Cedric said.

"Whatever you have to say Cedric, I'll just tell Hermione so why you tell both of us" Harry said.

Cedric nodded.

"Okay, well it had to do about the egg" he said.

"What about it?" Hermione asked.

"Well I know how to solve it" Cedric said.

The couple leaned in to hear more.

"Take it to the bath, the password in 'pine fresh'," Cedric said.

Harry glanced at Hermione and she nodded.

"Thank Cedric" he said.

The Hufflepuff nodded and left.

Oh the way back Harry and Hermione discussed the egg and what Cedric meant by taking it to the bath.

"Well there's the prefects' bath, I wonder if that's what he meant?" Hermione pondered out loud.

"I think so, so what do we do?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled at what Harry said, which made Harry look at her with a confused look.

"What?"

"You said we, not 'I'," Hermione said.

"Well, we are a team" Harry said still not understand the point.

"That we are" Hermione said.

When they got to the common room they kissed goodnight and then went to their respective dorms.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't think of anyone that would want to be with Ron at the Ball so he went solo. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Though Harry and Hermione both knew they had to take the egg to the bath, both were quite reluctant to do so since it meant revealing parts of themselves they weren't really ready to show.

"Oh sod this, Hermione, we're both Gryffindors we can't let this stop us, come on" Harry said one night.

Hermione blinked.

Harry left to grab the egg, the Marauder's Map, and his invisibility cloak. When he came back Hermione was waiting for him and looked ready too, she had her book bag on her shoulder.

The couple left under the cloak and made their way to the prefects' bath, they said the password and entered.

"Wow, I can't wait to be a prefect" Hermione said in awe as she took in the whole room.

"Yeah."

They looked around the bath and found that it was probably the most elaborate bath they have ever seen. There were depictions of mermaids practically everywhere in a Romanesque manner. Hermione began to run the water.

"Well, let's get this over with" Harry said nervously.

"R-r-right" Hermione said just as nervous as Harry.

They both turned around and started to undress. Hermione was in a one-piece swimsuit and Harry was in a pair of baggy shorts.

"Harry, don't you have swim trunks?" Hermione asked staring at her boyfriend's attire.

"Um, no, the Dursleys never taught me how" Harry said sheepishly.

Hermione just added this to her list of reasons to punish the Dursleys.

"Alright, let's go" Hermione said, but paused when she saw that Harry was staring at her.

"Harry, is everything alright?" she asked nervously.

Harry didn't hear her as his eyes and mind were trying to memorize every curve of Hermione's developing body. This made Hermione feel a little uncomfortable, but also very happy too.

"Harry, Harry" Hermione said waving her hand in front of her boyfriend's face.

"Huh, what?" Harry said blinking.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked trying to keep the pleased smile off her face.

"Yeah, let's go" Harry said still not totally there.

They walked into the tub and got in.

"Feels nice" Hermione said with a content sigh.

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's try the egg," Hermione said in 'lets get down to business' voice.

Harry nodded and dunked the egg after he did that he opened it up underwater.

"It sounds like voices," Hermione said.

Harry nodded and dunked his head underwater not knowing Hermione did the same.

'_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour – the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._'

_**Goblet of Fire pg. 463**_

When they surfaced Hermione went to her bag that she brought with her and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote down the clue.

"Okay Harry, lets break this down," she said still in her business mode.

"Um, now?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, while it's still fresh" Hermione said ignoring her boyfriend's hesitance.

Harry nodded knowing there was no way he could argue when Hermione was in this mode.

"Okay, well the first two lines are obvious, mermaids they mean you'll have to swim in the Black Lake" Hermione said in an obvious tone.

"Okay" Harry said nodding.

"Now, they'll take what you sorely miss? What could that mean?" Hermione thought out loud.

"They'll take you, I mean you mean the world to me and that means I'll have to save you" Harry said.

"Harry, that's brilliant" Hermione said smiling.

"Thanks."

"But it looks like you have a time limit, that could be a problem" Hermione said frowning.

"Well, luckily I have the brightest witch of her age to help me" Harry said wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

Hermione beamed at this and spun around to kiss Harry. They kissed for a while until Harry suggested they head back. After they dried themselves off and got changed they got back under the cloak and headed back to the Gryffindor tower now knowing what the next task is.

The rest of the winter holiday the couple spent working on homework and finding a way for Harry to breath underwater. Neville joined them. They were in the library going through book after book trying to find a way for Harry to breath underwater for an hour.

"There has to be a way," Hermione said in a frustrated tone as she slammed another book closed.

"What are you looking for Hermione?" Neville asked.

Harry explained the situation, as Hermione was too busy looking through books to explain.

"Oh, have you thought of Gillyweed?" Neville asked.

Hermione looked up.

"Neville, I could kiss you," she said looking very happy.

Neville blushed, "I don't think Harry would like that."

"I'll let it slide, since you helped Hermione out," Harry said chuckling.

Hermione kissed Neville on the cheek then pursued another book.

"Here it is, Gillyweed, it gives the person gills after eating it" she said.

"That's great, but where can I get it?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned.

"I haven't thought of that," she said.

"Well, they do have uses in potions, so I bet Snape would have some" Neville said.

"Yeah, and what's the likely possibility that he'd give me any?" Harry asked.

"Well there is always Dobby" Hermione suggested.

With a POP the elf appeared.

"Yous called Harry Potter's Grangey," the house elf said excitedly.

Neville bit his lip at the sight. Here was Dobby wearing a tea cozy and looking so excited that he might wet himself.

"Yes she did Dobby, could you get us some Gillyweed?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby will get it, but Dobby doesn't know what it looks like" the house elf said looking a bit ashamed.

Hermione showed him a picture and the elf was off.

"Well that was the oddest house elf I've ever seen" Neville commented.

"He may be odd, but I trust him" Harry said.

"Harry Potter sir trusts Dobby, Dobby is so happy" the house elf said exuberantly.

No one knew when the elf reappeared, but it them all jump.

"Yes Dobby, I trust you" Harry said smiling.

Dobby had tears in his tennis ball sized eyes.

"Here is the Gillyweed," the house elf said.

"Thanks Dobby" Harry said.

The house elf bowed and popped out.

"Well now that we have that out of the way what should we do?" Harry asked.

/Scene Break/

The days passed and Harry was feeling confident about the second task though he was worried about Hermione.

"I'll be fine Harry, you know Dumbledore won't let anything happen to me" Hermione said trying to reassure Harry. But Harry wasn't reassured so he went to see the headmaster.

"Harry, my boy, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know the clue, I know you're going to take Hermione" Harry said after he sat down.

Dumbledore's twinkle went out a little.

"Yes, Harry, but what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Just promise me that you'll make sure she's safe" Harry said.

"Harry I-"

"Sir, she means everything to me, I don't know what I'd do if she died, I wouldn't be able to go on, I need her too much" Harry said as tears threaten to fall.

Dumbledore reevaluated his thoughts on Harry's relationship with Miss Granger and knew that he had to do everything in his power to keep her safe, not for the wizarding world sake, but for Harry's.

"I'll do everything I can Harry, I promise" Dumbledore said.

"Thanks sir."

Dumbledore nodded and Harry left.

When Harry was gone Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.

"Well Fawkes, I think he's ready" he said smiling .

The phoenix trilled happily at the news.

/Scene Break/

On the day of the task Harry got up and dressed then he and Neville headed downstairs and headed to the Great Hall. They knew Hermione was taken as a hostage so they didn't have to wait for her, though that didn't make Harry feel any better.

"Everything will be alright Harry" Luna said calmly.

Harry just nodded, though he was still quite nervous.

Professor McGonagall led Harry to the lake and when they got there he waited. Thankfully Hermione got her mother to send him a bathing suit so he wouldn't have to wear his baggy pants.

"Hey Harry, how are you feeling?" Cedric asked nervously.

"Fine as can be" Harry said just as nervous as the Hufflepuff.

Cedric nodded.

Harry and Cedric said hello to Fleur when she arrived, but they could all feel the nervous atmosphere that had engulf the area. Krum came and he was his usual grumpy self. When all of the Champions were assembled Bagman told them that something that they sorely missed was in the lake and they had an hour to retrieve it. At the sound of the concessive hex the Champions were off.

Harry ate the Gillyweed and he felt the changes, he couldn't breath so dove into the water, that's when he noticed he had webbed feet and hands. He swam as fast as he could with his only thought was get to Hermione. He found the four hostages and his eyes immediately went to Hermione. He tried a few spells, but only bubbles came out of his mouth. So Harry concentrated on a cutting hex and it cut the bonds on Hermione. After Hermione was free Harry grabbed her and swam to the surface without even a glance back.

Hermione knew she was Harry's hostage, she knew when she was asked to go to professor McGonagall's office last night what was going to happen to her. The only thing she asked was to go to her dorm to put on her bathing suit so she wouldn't feel so exposed when she was rescued. McGonagall agreed and had a house elf grab Hermione's swimsuit. She didn't know anything until she awoke when they surfaced. She clung to Harry as he swam to the dock with her. Harry had to stay in the water until the effects of the Gillyweed wore off. Hermione was excited that Harry did so well.

After the effects wore off Hermione pulled Harry into a heated embrace, which left the poor boy dazed.

Harry found that he was not only the first to the hostages, but was the first to arrive back. This stunned the judges since they thought that it would take a while for the Champions to get to the hostages. Well most of the judges, Dumbledore knew Harry would be the fastest, if Hermione was in any danger Harry would get to her as quickly as he could obstructions be damned.

The final score had Harry in the lead with Cedric in second, Krum third and Fleur fourth since she was unable to get to her hostage, who was her little sister.

The Gryffindor tower rocked in celebration of Harry getting passed the second task and being in first place. The twins had gagged Ron so he couldn't say anything and Ginny threaten him with another letter to their mother, which silenced the youngest male redhead. The last letter was a Howler and it clearly stated that his behavior was abhor and if they got another letter he'd be in great trouble when he got home.

/Scene Break/

Harry felt great though he wished everyone would stop asking him what happened down in the lake since he didn't pay attention to anything during the task. Sadly Hermione was also bombarded with questions about her time as a hostage and even after telling everyone that she was unconscious the whole time the whole student body wanted to know the 'truth'.

"Why can't they just leave me alone" Hermione groused.

"Because you hang around me and they'll want to know all of your dirty little secrets" Harry said.

Hermione grumbled about this as she flipped open a book to get started on her homework.

"Just ignore them sweetie" Harry said.

Hermione's head shot up, "what do you call me?"

"Uh, I called you sweetie, I thought you'd like it" Harry said nervously.

Hermione smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"I love it."

Harry smiled and turned back to his own work.

/Scene Break/

"So they haven't given you any hint on what the third task will be?" Neville said.

Harry shook his head, "no, nothing and that makes me very worried."

"You're not the only one, I mean people have died in this tournament" Hermione said.

"Whatever the task is, Harry will do fine and come out on top," Luna said confidently.

"Really Luna?"

"Yes, you've told me about your adventures and I know that whatever will happen, I can always trust you to do the right thing and to win the day" Luna said.

"Thanks Luna" Harry said hugging the dreamy blond.

Luna had a beaming smile on her face.

"Luna, have I ever told you that you have a beautiful smile" Neville said.

Luna blushed at this.

Harry and Hermione decided to leave the two alone for a while.

"Harry and I have to do something, we'll catch up with you" Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand and tugging him away.

When Neville and Luna were alone they both became very nervous and awkward.

"So, um how are classes going?" Neville asked trying to make conversation.

"They are going well," Luna answered.

Neville nodded as he wracked his mind to come up with something to talk about. Luna looked unperturbed by the whole thing, but inside her stomach was in knots and had butterflies fluttering about also.

"Luna, I know that we never talked about us after the Yule Ball, but I think now we should talk" Neville said.

"I think it is time too," Luna said nodding.

"Um, well, Luna, I like you a lot, and was wondering if you would go out with me?" Neville asked keeping his head down the whole time.

Luna smiled at the shy Gryffindor and wondered where he stored his courage since it never showed up until it was needed.

"I would love to go out with you Neville, and I also like you a lot too" she said.

Neville looked up and smiled.

"Really?"

Luna nodded.

Neville was very happy that he moved forward and kissed Luna, then when he realized what he did he began to apologize profusely. Luna touched her lips unable to believe that she just had her first kiss.

"It's alright Neville, I liked it" Luna said as soon as she came back to her senses.

"Really?" Neville asked nervously.

Luna nodded and smiled.

"Can I kiss you again?" Neville asked hesitantly.

Luna just smiled, which gave Neville his answer.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Hermione and Harry were in the common room.

"So do you think Neville finally asked Luna to be his girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Gossiping Harry, I'm ashamed that you'd stoop so low" Hermione playfully chided.

"Well then Miss Granger, you are guilty of it also, or I do recall you discussing with Ginny about your thoughts on Neville and Ginny?" Harry said with his eyes twinkling.

"I thought you were sleeping" Hermione said slapping Harry's shoulder.

"How could I sleep when I was lying in such a beautiful girl's lap?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed.

"So Neville and Luna?" Harry asked.

"Definitely, I'm sure of it" Hermione said.

"Me too, they are good for one another" Harry said.

Hermione just smiled.

The couple enjoyed their day not worrying what the last task might be.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The days counting down to the final task was making Harry nervous though his friends helped keep his mind off what might to come until one night when he was asked to the Quidditch pitch. When he got there he found that hedges were being grown.

"Can you believe this?" Cedric asked shocked.

"I know, why ruin a good pitch" Harry said shaking his head in disgust.

"Ah there you two are, now we just have to wait for the other two" Bagman said cheerfully.

Fleur and Krum arrived soon after and Bagman told them that the third task was a maze and the obstacles were creatures that will be placed there. After that Harry went back to the castle to tell Hermione what he learned. When he told Hermione, she went into research mode trying find every spell she thought could help Harry get through the maze. Luna and Neville joined in after they got filled in. Soon you could find the four of them in the library looking through piles of books whenever they had a free moment.

Harry felt confident with his friends helping him that he'd do well in the maze. He hadn't any thoughts of winning, just making through a live was on his mind.

Hermione was on the same train of thought as Harry in making sure he got through in one piece and that's why she put so much time and effort in to looking up spells that Harry could use.

The time of the third task slowly crept by and you could feel the excitement building. The students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang were waiting anxiously for the day to come.

The day of the final task came and everyone was very excited that the teachers knew they couldn't teach, because they too had caught the bug.

Harry and Hermione headed down to the Great Hall only for Harry to be smothered into a hug.

"Oh Harry dear, we are so worried about and also so happy for you too" Molly Weasley said.

"Mrs. Weasley, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as soon as he could get out of the Weasley matron's grasp.

"Harry, you're family and family supports one another" Molly said.

"Well as much as I appreciate you being here, your son Ron has been nothing, but mean to me and it was only because of Ginny, Fred, and George I still have respect for the Weasleys" Harry said

This shocked Molly.

"What are you saying Harry, Ron wrote to me telling me that it was only a little spat you two had and it was over with" she said.

"Mrs. Weasley, your youngest son is a horror and if it wasn't for Harry, I'd have hexed him" Hermione said.

"Now listen here, Ron has told me that all you've been doing was toying with Harry's feelings, trying to make him jealous. I will not have you hurt my boys" Molly said loudly.

The entire hall was listening. Ginny, Fred and George were quite embarrassed by this and hid their faces. Ron had a triumphed smirk on his face. Arthur was moving toward his wife. Bill was shaking his head, he had only known Hermione for a short time, but knew the girl was nothing like what his mother was painting her.

"Mrs. Weasley, you will apologize to my girlfriend then you can leave as I don't want you here" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Don't take that tone with me young man, I'm your mother and I-"

"You are not my mother, my mother was Lily Potter and she was a far better woman than you could ever be" Harry shouted.

The entire hall could feel the magic radiating off Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley I'd advise you do what Harry recommends" Luna said, she came to the couple's aid knowing that Hermione might need help reining in Harry's temper.

"I'll not be told to leave by a child, he should listen to the adults who knows what's best for him" Molly said.

"Mrs. Weasley, please leave before Mr. Potter makes you to" McGonagall said stepping in because she had a feeling that Harry was very close to erupting.

"Fine, come on we're leaving" Molly ordered.

But Bill stood his ground, though Arthur with slumped shoulders followed his wife out, but stopped by Harry.

"Congratulations Harry" Arthur said then left.

After that the hall became active again all talking about what just happened. Harry sat down with Hermione by his side with Luna taking the other side. Neville took his place by Luna and the Weasleys that were loyal to Harry sat around him.

"Hermione, I just want you to know that I don't agree with my mom, and I very happy for you and Harry" Bill said.

"Thanks Bill" Hermione said smiling at the eldest Weasley brother.

"We also want to apologize, Hermione, what mom said was uncalled for and if it weren't for you holding onto Harry's hand I'm sure he'd have hexed her" Fred said.

George nodded in agreement with his twin.

"I think I'm going to have a talk with my dear brother" Ginny said sweetly and got up and dragged Ron out by the collar.

The rest of them meal went well with Harry meeting Cedric's parents as well as Fleur's too. Harry did notice the Veela looking at the oldest Weasley brother quite a lot, but didn't give it much thought at the moment.

/Scene Break/

It was the night of the third task and Harry was going over some spells that he needed especially one that Hermione created for Harry to use. He grinned at the intelligence of his girlfriend.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked.

"Just thinking about my smart beautiful girlfriend" Harry said.

Hermione smiled and sat down in Harry's lap snuggling into him.

"You are very smooth Mr. Potter" she said.

"I think I'm channeling my dad" Harry said.

"Uh guys, I think we should get going, Harry needs to get there and Hermione and I should try and get some good seats" Neville said.

"Good idea Nev, we'll continue this after the task" Harry said.

"I'm holding you to that Potter" Hermione said smiling.

They headed down to the pitch and met Luna on the way. She hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek for luck, though she asked Hermione for permission first before the kiss. When they got there Neville and Luna left Harry and Hermione alone so the have some private time.

"Good luck Harry, I know you'll do well, just come back in one piece" Hermione said though she was very nervous about the whole thing.

"I will Hermione, besides with all the spells you helped me learn, I don't think I can lose" Harry said smiling.

Hermione pulled Harry into one of her patented hugs before kissing him hard.

"That's just a taste of what you're going to get, when you this is over you'll get the rest" Hermione whispered huskily.

Harry shivered slightly and nodded.

/Scene Break/

Harry raced through the maze taking out each obstacle, he stopped Krum after the Bulgarian hit Fleur with a Cruciatus curse. He hit him with a stunner then helped Fleur up. She thanked him and they headed further into the maze. They met up with Cedric, who was sporting a few cuts and decided to go on together. When they reached the cup Fleur told Harry to take the cup and Cedric agreed. Thus began an argument between the three until Harry told them that should all three take the cup and to hell with the competition. Cedric and Fleur agreed and they all touched the cup only to disappear.

Harry and the other two Champions hit the ground, but weren't stunned. From the looks of their surrounds they knew they were in a graveyard. They spread out to find out where they were until Harry felt a pain in his scar and he fell over in pain. Fleur rushed to Harry to help him while Cedric went for the cup. Cedric came back with the cup when a green light streaked by. Harry luckily had enough sense left and knocked Cedric over do he wouldn't be hit by the killing curse.

"Get out of here" Harry shouted and shoved Fleur towards Cedric and the two Champions disappeared from the graveyard.

Harry fell unconscious from the pain afterwards.

/Scene Break/

There was absolute panic in the stands when they heard of two of the Champions appeared after they had disappeared. Hermione rushed down to find Harry only to see Fleur and Cedric there. The Hufflepuff spotted Hermione in the crowd and pulled her out to tell her what happened. She fell to the ground sobbing. Fleur rushed out of the grasp of her headmistress to comfort the poor girl. Hermione knew that Harry was in trouble, she just knew it, but had no idea what she could since he was there and she was here.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked through her tears.

"Well it's obvious that this a plot by Sirius Black" Cornelius Fudge said loudly.

Hermione wanted to strike this idiot down, but she had a more important thing to think about. That's when she saw that the cup was left unguarded. She slowly inched towards it hoping no one would notice. Fleur noticed since she was comforting her, but didn't say a thing, she just followed her lead. Cedric saw the same thing and followed suit. The three got there at the same time and touched the cup.

/Scene Break/

Back in the graveyard Harry was in pain as his scar erupted with more than he'd ever felt. He saw as Voldemort rose from the cauldron and then called his minions to him. He began his little talk and Harry felt his scar burn, which hadn't ebbed at all. When Voldemort released him and put him under the Cruciatus curse Harry felt like every nerve was on fire. When he was able think straight he looked and found Hermione. He had no idea how she got there, but very happy to see her. Harry snuck away as Voldemort boasted some more, but Harry stopped before they could leave.

"I want to get Pettigrew" Harry said firmly through his pain and weariness.

Hermione wanted to argue, but saw that her boyfriend wasn't going to listen so she nodded. A quick plan was made and with a stunner and a summoning charm they got the rat. Hermione bound him before the first curse was fired in their direction. They ran with their prize and got there to find Fleur and Cedric standing guard. They all touched the cup and they were gone.

/Scene Break/

Back at Hogwarts more mayhem was about as the news of a student and the two Champions have disappeared. When they reappeared there were gasps heard. With them was Harry looking in horrible shape and a man who was supposed to be dead.

Harry stood though he was weak and Hermione immediately went to his side to stabilize him. The two Champions flanked them.

"This Minister, is the man that betrayed my parents, if you check his arm you'll find the Dark Mark on his arm" Harry said wearily.

Fudge sputtered, but thankfully someone had the brains to call for director of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. She checked Harry's claim and found the mark on Pettigrew.

"Mr. Potter, how do you know that he betrayed your parents and not Sirius Black?" Madam Bones asked.

"I'll answer all of your questions, but could we do it in a more private place" Harry said swaying slightly.

Madam Bones nodded.

Harry told her not have the Dementor suck his soul out before everything was told. Madam Bones nodded and had an auror stationed to guard Pettigrew from Dementors. Fudge sputtered about this all being a ploy and demanded some answers. Dumbledore offered his office and once there Harry told his story with Fleur and Cedric providing their own point of view, which matched Harry's. Harry also told them what happened in the graveyard and what Hermione and the two Champions did as a quick rescue mission. When it got to Pettigrew the two Champions left and Harry and Hermione told them what happened in their third year. Madam Bones was shocked that two third years were able to do so much. Fudge of course blustered and told her that they were confounded.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another and held up their wands, both giving their oath that everything they say was the truth and were not confounded. After the flash of light and the sight of the still alive teens there was no doubt to their claims. Bones had Pettigrew questioned under the truth serum. They found out about the resurrection that took place tonight and about Peter's part in the betrayal of the Potters. After that madam Bones ordered to find Sirius Black and bring him in for questioning. Little did she know that a big black dog followed them into the headmaster's office. When Sirius made his appearance Fudge was about to shout, but was stopped by a look for madam Bones. After Sirius was questioned under truth serum he was cleared.

After all that Dumbledore suggested that Harry go to the hospital wing to get checked out. Hermione with the help of Sirius helped Harry to the hospital wing.

/Scene Break/

Harry spent the night in the hospital wing with Hermione by his side as she refused to leave. Madam Pomfrey just sighed and let it be since she knew there was no way to get the girl out. The next day Harry was out and Hermione was by his side making sure he didn't collapse. Neville and Luna joined them and sat next to him to help block questions from their fellow students. The rest of the year went by and Harry, Cedric, and Fleur split the winning between themselves. They enjoyed their new friendship that had developed and Hermione joined also.

At the end of the year Dumbledore called Harry into his office.

"You wanted to see me professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did, ah you brought Miss Granger as well" Dumbledore said smiling.

"I didn't want to leave him sir" Hermione said in a tone that said that she wasn't going to leave.

"That's quite alright, since I know he'll tell you anyway" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"So what is it you wanted to see me about?" Harry asked sitting down.

"First Harry, is your summer arrangements. Sirius is your guardian and is fixing up his house so it will be livable hopefully soon, but before that I've talked to Miss Granger's parents and they've agreed to take you in for the time being" Dumbledore said.

Hermione was shocked that Dumbledore did that, but was pleased that her parents agreed to take Harry in.

"You mean I don't have to go back to the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"No, I made a mistake for making you go there, and I apologize. I was blinded by my own plans and never thought who they were affecting" Dumbledore said sadly.

"So I don't go back to the Dursleys, I'm quite happy with that" Harry said.

Hermione squeezed his hand.

"There is more, I advise you to not tell anyone, only those you absolutely trust" Dumbledore said.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore took out his Pensieve and pulled out a memory and dropped into the bowl. He then used his wand and stirred the silver liquid.

"Harry, a prophecy was made before you were born, now at the time you and another boy could be the one of prophecy. But after Voldemort attacked you and your parents you became the one" Dumbledore said.

"So that's why he's always after me" Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded sadly, "I hoped that I didn't have to tell you this until you were old enough, but with Voldemort back I felt that there is no choice in the matter. I beg forgiveness for an old man's mistake."

Harry glanced at Hermione and he saw that she looked furious with their headmaster.

"What is the prophecy professor?" he asked.

With another stir the image of Trelawney appeared.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... **(JKR Order of the Phoenix)**_

"Now sadly a spy of Voldemort heard the first part and that is what led to your parents death" Dumbledore said.

"Sir, how could you not give Harry any training, you left him to be abused by his relatives. You've got a lot to pay for and I don't think Harry or I will be able to trust you again for a while" Hermione said, her view on authority figures had changed and now knew she couldn't rely on them like she always thought.

"I know I've done many things that would make you not trust me, and I'll do my best to earn back that trust" Dumbledore said somberly.

Harry and Hermione left the headmaster's office and went in search for Neville and Luna. Once they found the couple they took them into an empty classroom and sealed the room. They told them the prophecy and what it implies. Neville was shocked that it could've been him, and kind of happy that it wasn't. Luna vowed to Harry and Hermione that she'd stick by them, Neville of course vowed the same.

When it was time for the two schools to leave Harry and Cedric said goodbye Fleur and she said that she had interest in working for Gringotts, but Harry had a thought that it might be because of someone instead. Krum didn't say a thing and left.

/Scene Break/

The train ride home was quiet, but Neville did what he could to lighten the mood and Luna played her part to help. This was just what Harry needed and felt better that he had friends that helped him forget about his problems for only a little while. Malfoy made an appearance and started spouting off his usual shit, but Harry wasn't going to take it and neither were his friends. With a flash of light Malfoy and his goons were of the floor sprouting tentacles and who knows what else. They had a talk with the twins and they told them that Ron got badly hexed by Ginny and that's why no one saw him. It also appeared that the Weasleys are going to have a family meeting when they get home to discuss some important issues. Harry gave the twins his share of his winnings and the rest of the gold he had on him, which was a lot since he got Sirius to make a withdrawal earlier.

When they got to the station Harry followed Hermione to her parents.

"Mom, dad this is my boyfriend and my best friend Harry Potter" Hermione said.

"I-it's n-nice to meet you" Harry stuttered.

"Harry dear, we've so much about you that you so don't have to be so nervous" Mrs. Granger said pulling him into a hug.

Mr. Granger eyed Harry like he was figuring out how big a body bag he'd need, but shook his hand after his wife elbowed him in the gut.

Harry knew this summer was going to be very different from any before and with his girlfriend in hand they left to start what Harry knew was going to be a pleasant summer.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Fourth year is over, Harry's summer begins. I hope you like what I did with the third task I got my inspiration from Adventures in the Prefects' Bath by chem prof. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Harry's summer was the best summer he's ever had. For one, he wasn't at the Dursleys, which is a cause for celebration alone. The second, was he was staying with his best friend who is also his girlfriend.

"Harry love, want to go for a swim?" Hermione asked.

Harry's eyes brighten up.

"Sure."

Hermione smiled, she knew how much her boyfriend loved looking at her in her bathing suit. Her mother persuaded her to get a new one on one of their shopping trips.

They were sitting on the edge of the pool and Harry was admiring Hermione in her two piece swimsuit and Hermione was looking at Harry's developing muscles. Both definitely liked what they saw in one another.

"Well I'm going to swim, how about you?" Hermione asked.

"I think I'll just watch for now" Harry said winking at her.

Hermione blushed a bit, but liked the attention she was getting. She hopped into the pool and began to swim laps knowing Harry was watching her every move.

"Harry love, you need to remember to breath" Hermione said giggling slightly.

"How can I, when I'm looking at perfection" Harry said breathlessly.

Hermione blushed a deep red.

"You don't have to say things like that Harry" Hermione said looking down.

Harry slid into the pool and waded his way to his girlfriend.

"Hermione, I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true" Harry said gently.

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and saw the honesty in them. She knew that Harry was an open book to her, he could never hide anything from her.

"You've got to be the best boyfriend a girl can have" Hermione said pulling Harry into a hug.

"I'm only as good because I have you by my side" Harry said softly.

Hermione looked up and they were about to kiss when they were interrupted.

"God, could that be any more mushy."

Harry and Hermione turned around to find Sirius there making a gagging motion.

"You're lucky I can't do magic Sirius or you'd be neutered" Hermione growled as she glared at the marauder.

Sirius stopped his actions as he saw the young witch give him the very same look Lily used to give him when she got angry, which freaked him out.

"I think I'll be inside now" Sirius said.

"That'd be a good idea" Hermione said sweetly.

When Sirius left Hermione turned back to Harry, who was now back to his awkward self.

"Now, I think we were about to do something before we were interrupted" Hermione whispered huskily.

Harry's eyes widen some at the tone of Hermione's voice, but didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her with as much passion as she gave to him.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore leaned back in thought as he pondered what he needed to do this summer. He knew that the Ministry would stop him at every turn in trying to tell everyone that Voldemort was back. It amazed him how ignorant and stubborn the Minister is and knew that he had to be replaced, but who was the question. He thought of Amelia Bones and knew she'd do a good job, though she was a person that wouldn't be easily manipulated and that was what he needed at the moment. So Amos Diggory was his choice and it would help since the man's son was one of the winners of the Tri-Wizard tournament. He also had to start training Harry and his friends too. He didn't think Harry was ready to defeat Voldemort, but the boy needed all the training he could get to survive until he was ready.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry and Hermione were having breakfast when an owl came in.

"Who's it from dear?" Harry asked.

"It's from Neville, he wants us to visit" Hermione said.

"Well I'm up for it, but you'd better ask your parents" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and went off to catch her parents before they left for work. When she returned she had a big smile on her face.

"They said they were okay with it as long as Sirius is takes us" she said.

Harry nodded and went to grab his mirror Sirius gave him.

"What's going on pup?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione and I got a letter asking us to visit him and Hermione's parents say we can, but you have to take us" Harry said.

Sirius nodded, "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

When Sirius arrived he apparated the two to Longbottom manor. They found Neville waiting for them.

"Harry, Hermione, I was wondering when you'd get here" Neville said.

"Well we didn't want to waste any time" Hermione said.

Neville introduced them to his grandmother and Sirius bowed.

"Lady Longbottom."

"Lord Black."

Harry and Hermione looked at one another with confusion.

"I see that Mr. Potter doesn't know of his position?" Augusta Longbottom said noticing the couple's confusion.

"No, but I will make sure that he knows before the summer is out" Sirius said.

After that it became a little less formal, but it wasn't til the kids were out of the adults' sights when they relaxed.

"Man, that was stifling" Harry said.

"Get used to it Harry, you're scion to the Potters" Neville said.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

Neville then explained to Hermione about the old pureblood families, like the Potters and Longbottoms were actually titled Ancient and Noble since they can trace their roots to the time when Merlin lived. The Malfoy family was still a new family, though they were consider an old family, they didn't have the prestige as the Ancient and Noble families did. Though they didn't stop the Malfoys to act like they were.

"So who are the Ancient and Noble families?" Hermione asked.

"Well the Potters are one, then there's the Longbottoms, then the Bones', The Greengrasses, and the Blacks, and that's about it" Neville said.

"Do they get along?" Harry asked.

"Well I know that the Potters and Longbottoms have an alliance between the two and the Longbottoms have one with the Bones family, as for the Greengrass family, I have no idea" Neville said.

Harry thought for a minute then a twinkle in his eye appeared.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Hermione asked noticing the twinkle.

"I need to write a letter" Harry said simply.

Neville provided Harry with the parchment and quill and Harry wrote a letter and without letting Hermione read it he send it off with Hedwig, who appeared just as he finished.

"How does that owl know?" Neville asked out loud.

"She has always known when I needed her" Harry said.

"But that's not common for post owls" Neville said.

"Unless a post owl and their owl has developed a familiar bond" Augusta Longbottom said.

Neville jumped at the sound of his grandmother's voice.

"Gran, I didn't hear you come in" he said.

"My apologize Neville, I just to let you know that we'd be having lunch on the terrace" Augusta said.

"Alright Gran, we'll be there" Neville said.

During lunch Hermione tried to get Harry to tell her who he wrote to, but Harry refused and would only smirk at her, which annoyed her.

"Harry James Potter, you better tell me now or I'll hex you" Hermione said angrily.

"Better do as she says pup, when Lily used your father's full name he knew he was in big trouble" Sirius said smirking.

"I'll tell her in due time Sirius" Harry said.

The rest of lunch Harry got a crash course in Ancient and Noble families.

"So I just go to Gringotts and ask to see the will" Harry said.

"Oh Merlin, why didn't I think of that" Sirius said smacking his forehead with his hand.

"It's alright, we'll go tomorrow" Hermione said.

Sirius nodded.

"We are quite happy to continue our alliance with the Potter family" Augusta said.

"Well I have no problem with that my only request is to think about an alliance with the Black family" Harry said.

"Your godfather and I have been discussing this and we've yet to work out the details" Augusta said.

"Excellent" Harry said.

The rest of the day the three friends hung-out and talked about what they were doing during the summer aside from homework.

"So Neville, have you invited Luna over yet?" Harry asked nudging his friend in the shoulder.

"Um, well, no, but I plan on it. I mean she met Gran at the train station and they seemed to have gotten along" Neville said blushing slightly.

"I'm sure your Gran likes Luna" Hermione said.

"I hope so, I really like Luna" Neville said.

"Do I hear wedding bell in your future Nev" Harry teased.

Neville blushed bright red.

"Harry quit teasing him" Hermione chided.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry, Hermione, and Sirius went to Gringotts.

"I would like to see the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults?" Harry asked.

"Yes, follow me" the goblin said.

The group followed the goblin into a posh office.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black welcome" the goblin said sitting at the desk.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could see the my parents will?" Harry asked.

"Of course Mr. Potter" the goblin said.

The goblin left the office for a few minutes and then came back carrying a roughly cut bowl.

"Your father made a will by use of a special Pensieve, your mother decided to write hers out" the goblin said.

An image of James Potter appeared and he smiled.

"_Hello Harry, if you're seeing this then I'm dead. Hopefully your mother is there with you and if not then either Sirius Black or Alice Longbottom is there with you. Well on to business then. I leave my son, Harry James Potter everything and ask his guardian help Harry deal with everything that is in the estate."_

After that James disappeared.

"Well that was quite simply" Sirius commented.

"Mr. Potter made this Pensieve for his son, he had another will made up for the other beneficiaries" the goblin said, "now if the young Mr. Potter would take the Potter ring he'll be the new Lord Potter."

Harry did as he was told and the ring resized itself to fit his finger.

"Harry, I'm going to have to tell you all about what being a lord of an Ancient and Noble house" Sirius said.

After that the three found out that Harry was extremely rich. Hermione couldn't believe her boyfriend was probably richer than the entire royal family. Sirius knew that the Potters were wealthy, but this shocked him. Harry of course, was totally blown away since he never really had anything to begin with, knowing now that he had more than enough money to live on was quite a shock. They left the office with Harry carrying a thick ledger. When they got back to the Grangers Hermione then lay into Harry.

"Why in the world did you give me unlimited access to your vaults?" Hermione shouted.

"Because I trust you" Harry said simply.

Hermione was still dumbfounded at this.

"Hermione dear, what's with the shouting?" Diana Granger asked.

"Harry gave me full access to his vaults" Hermione said.

"Now I'm not sure what the big deal is?" Diana asked.

"Harry is probably one of the richest wizards, he richer than the Malfoys" Hermione said.

Diana didn't understand this at all, and her face showed it as did her husband.

"He's actually the richest wizard in Britain" Sirius said helping out the bewildered Diana and her husband.

This shocked Diana and Cole Granger.

"What do you mean he's the richest wizard in Britain?" Cole asked.

"Dad, he's richer than the entire royal family, he could buy a country and still have money to spare" Hermione said.

Cole's jaw dropped at this

Harry shrugged, "I don't really understand what the big deal is. I mean, I'd given Hermione full access to my vault no matter how much I had."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, "I know Harry, but this so much money that it is a bit overwhelming."

"Hermione, I didn't even know I had any money to begin with. When I got my school supplies for my first year was the first time I ever had money. My relatives never spend a pound on me" Harry said.

"I know Harry, it's just overwhelming to know your boyfriend can actually offer you the world" Hermione said.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile at the Weasley house or what is called the Burrow the Weasley family were having a meeting. All members were present even Charlie who flooed in from Romania and Percy who had moved out some time ago and looked unhappy to be back home.

"Good, now that we are all here I think we should discuss what has happened this past year, Ginny would you tell us what happened" Arthur said.

Ginny explained that it all started after the first task of the tournament and how Ron acted like a prat when he found out that Harry and Hermione were together. She told them how Harry knocked Ron out with one punch. She went on how Ron didn't take the hint and kept baiting Harry and Hermione along with Luna and Neville. She also told them about what happened at the Yule Ball, which had everyone frowning at Ron. She finished with the incident that happened in the Great Hall the morning of the third task though Ron wasn't a part of it.

"Well now that we have a better picture of what has been going on I see only a few options" Arthur said.

"Who cares what we should do about Potter, he's just a glory seeking brat" Percy said.

"Shut your mouth Percy, you have no idea what Harry has been through" Ginny said.

Percy glared at his sister and Ginny didn't back down it took the twins to hold the two back before they hexed one another.

"Okay that's enough, Percy, you may not live here anymore, but that doesn't mean you should be disrespectful. And Ginny, though it is admirably to defend your friend I don't want to ground you" Arthur said.

"But Potter is just stirring up trouble dad" Percy said.

"You really have a big stick up your arse don't you Percy. Harry would never lie about Voldemort's return," this caused some gasps though Ginny ignored them, "there was proof, first your old pet rat who was an Animagus and was the one who betrayed Harry's parents, then our defense professor who was actually an imposter that was thought to be dead. I don't know about you, but that all points to Voldemort being back."

No one know what to say to this as Ginny vented this all out, but it did make them all think. Bill was the first to speak.

"Gin, you make some good points and I can see where you could be right" Bill said.

Charlie nodded in agreement as did the twins.

"I can't believe you, you've all fallen under that glory hog's spell" Percy said incredulously.

"Percy, just because Harry doesn't follow the rules doesn't mean he's bad, I mean he only broke the rules to save someone" George said.

"Yeah, if he hadn't Ginny wouldn't be here" Fred said.

This brought a chilling revelation to attention.

"Okay boys, thanks for you thoughts, but I think we've gotten off track. This meeting was to discuss the behavior of your brother Ron this past year" Arthur said.

"Why should I be punished, it's all Potter's fault. He couldn't let me have one thing, no, he had to take away what was supposed to be mine" Ron said speaking up for the first time.

"How bloody thick are you Ron, you and Hermione have nothing in common. All you two ever do is fight" Fred said.

"But that's what all married couples do, right?" Ron said.

Arthur sighed, "no Ron, not all married couples fight. Well they do, but from what I'm getting from Fred is that you and Hermione have many, many rows with one another."

Ginny and the twins nodded.

"Ron and Hermione's rows are legend in the Gryffindor tower" George said.

"Do they ever get along?" Charlie asked curiously.

Yeah, but Harry is the guy who holds them together," Fred said.

"if it wasn't for Harry they'd probably never talk" George ended.

Ginny only nodded in agreement of the twins' assessment.

Arthur sighed, this was going to be a long meeting than he thought.

/Scene Break/

Sirius Black was quite happy as he had a few of the Hogwarts house elves help clean his home out. He had them replace everything Slytherin-ish and have Gryffindor things put in its place. The first thing to go was his mother's portrait, which was a bit difficult though he ordered the elves to do anything they could to remove the portrait. As for the house elf in residence the thing was too deranged and messed up to be of any good so Sirius gave the elf clothes, which literally killed the thing. But other that that the restorations were going well he had a room for Harry set and a room for himself. He also made rooms for Hermione and her parents just in case they had to flee from their house. He also added room for Neville and Luna by advice from Dumbledore.

"Mr Black sir, we is done with the upper levels" a house elf said.

"Thanks Wrinkle" Sirius said.

The elf bowed and 'pop' away. Sirius sighed and laid back on the couch he bought. He and Remus were setting up a training program for Harry and Hermione and with the inclusion of Neville and Luna Sirius had to think what else they had to do.

"Sirius, you mangy dog where are?" Remus called.

"I'm right here you overgrown fur ball" Sirius shouted.

Remus was another resident of Sirius' house though it took some persuading to get the tame werewolf to accept.

"I just got back from the Lovegoods and Luna can be here in two days" Remus said.

"Excellent, Harry should be arriving tomorrow and Hermione will be with him though she'll go back to her parents that night" Sirius said.

Remus nodded.

_Harry better enjoy his summer because when he comes here, the fun and games end_ Remus thought.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Harry sighed as he put away his clothes in his new room. He moved in with Sirius and Remus and they were waiting for him to get his things put away before telling him the training schedule they had planned. Hermione was lying on Harry's bed breaking it in.

"Alright, I'm set let's go see Sirius and Remus" Harry said.

Hermione got up and Harry took her hand as they headed downstairs. When they got there they found Remus reading and Sirius pacing.

"Sirius, what's up?" Harry asked.

Sirius stopped pacing and smiled.

"Well pup, Remus and I are going to start training you and your friends" Sirius said.

"Really?"

Remus and Sirius nodded.

Harry let go of Hermione's hand and hugged his godfather then went and hugged Remus.

"I see you're happy about this now, but wait til the training begins, this won't be easy" Remus said.

"I'm ready" Harry said firmly.

Hermione moved forward and stood by Harry with a look of determination on her face.

"And he won't be alone, I'm not going anywhere" Hermione said.

Sirius and Remus looked at one another and knew that this going to be interesting.

/Scene Break/

A few weeks into the training Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were sweaty and bruised, but happy with their progress. The two marauders talked to Luna's father and Neville's Gran and the two adults agreed to let their children go over and train with Harry and Hermione. Each brought a different skill to the table and the two marauders worked on them to get their skills to their full potential and to help the ones they lacked.

For Hermione it was that she wasn't physically strong, she knew a whole lot of spells and can use them, but she had not upper body strength let alone lower body. So the marauders had Hermione on a exercise program, though they all were on one, she was one that need it the most aside from, Luna and Neville. Hermione brought her grand intelligence on practically anything, she needed to be reined in when she got bossy, but they knew she was just being helpful.

Harry need help with his spell knowledge and Hermione was more than willing to share what she knew with her boyfriend and her close friends. He also got more of the rigorous training, as he would be facing Voldemort. Harry told the two marauders the prophecy and this stepped up the training. Harry brought his natural leadership. He didn't know he had this ability, but he had a way to raise the spirit of his friends when they were tired and didn't think they could go on in the training.

Luna like Hermione lacked physical strength, but she also need to work on her focus, she had a tendency to zone out, which wasn't good during battle. So she learned how to concentrate for long periods of time. She brought another way of thinking out a problem, unlike Hermione who was logical Luna gave them other option that could be very useful in tight situations.

Neville just needed self-confidence, though he got a lot last year he needed a big boast to be the wizard that they all knew he was. So they encouraged him whenever he failed at what he was attempting to do. They also got him a new wand since they knew that it was the cause of some of the problems. What he gave them was is his knowledge of Herbology, he was even better at it than Hermione was. He had an affinity for plants and knew how to handle them.

The marauders taught the four Occlumency too, since they said it was a useful skill to have to block someone from reading their mind and to calm themselves, which Harry needed. They got the teens to exercise since they knew most purebloods don't and it would the teens an advantage. They trained for long periods and the four grew close to one another and slowly became a unit.

Sirius was proud of what they were doing as was Remus. The two watched as madam Pomfrey was showing the four spells and potions that were critical to have on the battlefield. McGonagall would come by and train the four on transfiguration that would be used in fighting and Flitwick came by to do the same in charms. As for potions between Remus and Sirius they brought the four up to speed on potions. They weren't happy that Snape didn't teach the basics and knew they had to talk with Dumbledore on that.

Also during their training Harry got taught in pureblood customs, he hated these classes as he felt that it was a load of crap. But Sirius told him he had to learn this stuff as he was heir to an Ancient and Noble house. Hermione was with him in these lessons because it was a given that she'd be Lady Potter when the time came. Neville was there to help and Luna sat in too, because it was again thought of that she'd probably be the next Lady Longbottom. Augusta was there to help teach along with Sirius.

/Scene Break/

Harry sighed as he laid on his bed, today was a rest day for him and the others since they worked so hard. He felt some weight on his bed and he knew who it was right a way.

"Hello love" Harry said.

"How did you know it was me?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know, I just did" Harry said with a shrug.

"I thought since we had a day off it would be a nice day for a picnic" Hermione said.

"Sounds good" Harry said.

The couple left and headed to the nearby park to have their little date. Little did they know they were being watched over. Tonks was recruited as a part of Harry's bodyguard. Remus and Sirius knew that Harry would be targeted by Voldemort and knowing that Harry would be in trouble if he used magic during the summer they got Tonks to watch over him. Amelia Bones signed off on it seeing as a way to help.

"Someone is watching us" Harry said.

"I know, I've sensed it since we got here" Hermione said.

"What should we do?" Harry asked.

"It's probably a guard, so nothing for now" Hermione said.

Harry nodded, he knew that Hermione didn't want to deal with anything that took away from relaxing. The couple sat under a tree and just enjoyed the company of the other. It has been a while since they've been alone together and they wanted to savor this time.

/Scene Break/

Summer went on and soon it was time for Harry's birthday, but since Harry wasn't used to celebrating it he just saw it as another day on the calendar.

"Happy birthday Harry" Hermione beamed.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said putting a smile.

"What's the matter Harry, aren't you happy?" Hermione asked sensing something was wrong with her boyfriend.

"It's nothing Hermione" Harry said.

"Come on Harry, we're friends here, you can tell us anything" Neville said wanting know what is wrong with his friend.

"Well, you guys know how I grew up with the Dursleys" Harry said.

Hermione, Neville, and Luna nodded. Harry told them about his life with the Dursleys during the past year.

"Well since they never did anything for my birthday it just became another day for me" Harry said.

"But Harry, it's your birthday this is a time to celebrate" Luna said.

"I know, but I don't know how" Harry said frowning.

Hermione mentally made this another reason to hex the Dursleys, and the list was quite long as it is.

"Well come on, breakfast is ready downstairs" Neville said.

The four friends walked downstairs to find the two marauders sitting at the table waiting for the group.

"Happy birthday Harry" Sirius said grinning.

"Thanks Sirius, morning Remus" Harry said as he sat down.

"What's wrong pup? Usually someone is happy on their birthday" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, it's just that the Dursleys never celebrated my birthday, and my first birthday present was from Hagrid" Harry said.

"What was it?" Remus asked curiously.

Hedwig took this as her cue to fly in and land on Harry's shoulder. Harry began to feed Hedwig bacon.

"Hedwig was your first present?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded.

"But Harry, you had to have a party of some kind?" Sirius said.

Harry shook his head; "I was trapped in Privet Drive for those Sirius."

"Well we're going to have to throw you the greatest party ever to make up for years of not having one" Sirius said.

Remus nodded.

"That's nice guys, but you don't have to" Harry said.

"Harry, this is your birthday and we're going to do it right," Sirius said firmly.

Harry was about to open his mouth when he caught Remus' eye. The werewolf just shook his head. And Harry understood, let Sirius do this or he'll never stop bugging you.

"Alright first is a birthday breakfast, Dobby" Sirius said.

The house elf popped in.

"You called Sirius sir?" Dobby asked.

"Yes Dobby, we need to decorate the lounge for Harry's party" Sirius said.

Dobby nodded and popped off.

"But isn't it a bit late to set up a party, I mean, who are we going to invite?" Hermione asked.

"That's easy, we have everyone we'd want anyway. Well, I'll grab the twins and Ginny. Remus can McGonagall and Flitwick and I'm sure Pomfrey and Dumbledore would like to come also," Sirius said.

With that Remus headed to the floo to go to Hogwarts while Sirius apparated to the Burrow. This left the four teens alone.

"So what should we do to kill some time?" Neville asked.

"How about some target practice" Hermione suggested.

"Alright, I've got a letter to send of real quick and I'll meet you all down there" Harry said.

The others nodded and they headed down to the basement where they got their training. Hermione set up the targets and then the four teens began to blast the flying targets. Harry came in a little later smiling.

/Scene Break/

Remus appeared out of the floo in Dumbledore's office.

"Remus, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well Sirius wants to see if you're available to be at Harry's party today" Remus said.

"I would be delighted too," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Excellent, now I got to see if Minerva and Filius are available also along with Poppy" Remus said.

"No need to search for them, I'll contact them" Dumbledore said.

/Scene Break/

Sirius arrived at the Burrow and walked in.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Sirius called.

"Who's there?" Molly shouted.

"It's Sirius Black, Molly" Sirius called back.

Molly Weasley came in wiping her hands.

"Sirius, what brings you here?" Molly asked.

"To see if the twins and Ginny are here," Sirius said.

"Of course" Molly said.

The Weasley matriarch went to the foot of the stairs and shouted for Fred, George, and Ginny to come down. Three redheads came down the stairs. Though Ron followed the three down to see what was going on.

"What is it mom?" Ginny asked.

"Sirius is here for you" Molly said.

"What is it Sirius?" Fred asked.

"You guys are invited to Harry's birthday party today" Sirius said.

"Isn't a bit late to invite us?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, well we just decided it this morning, so are you coming?" Sirius asked.

"You bet, we'll be there," George said.

Fred nodded in agreement.

"Excellent, if you're ready to go, I'll take you" Sirius said.

"What about Ron?" Molly asked.

Sirius frowned.

"He showed what kind of friend he is last year, and I don't want him to ruin my godson's birthday" Sirius said.

"Surely it was just a misunderstanding" Molly said.

_How thick is this woman_ Sirius thought.

"Actually, Molly this isn't just a misunderstanding. Your youngest son has been quite rude to my godson and his girlfriend, not to mention his friends as well" Sirius said.

"But they are just kids, they will have little spats once and a while" Molly said.

"Molly, your youngest son has not done anything to make up to his friends. He has never even sent a letter apologizing what he did to his supposed friends" Sirius said.

"Really now Sirius, Ron is contrite and should be able to go" Molly said trying to force Sirius into taking Ron and get her way.

"Molly, I'm lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Black. I will not be bullied into do anything" Sirius said firmly.

Molly got the point and decided not to push anymore, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to stop trying.

Sirius grabbed Ginny and the twins and he made a portkey. He wanted to get out of there quickly before Molly tried anymore or before she erupted.

/Scene Break/

Back in Grimmauld Place Remus was there with the professors waiting for Sirius to arrive.

"What took you so long Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Molly, she's not all there. I mean she is trying to get Ron invited to Harry's party when she knows they had a falling out" Sirius said.

"How'd you get out of there with your hearing intact?" Remus asked.

"I was very careful" Sirius said.

"That's great and everything, but where's the birthday boy?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we need to wish him a happy birthday" George said.

"I'm right here, and I'm not trying anything you give me" Harry said.

"You wound us Harry" Fred said holding his heart dramatically.

"Yeah, I thought you'd trust us by now" George said putting on his puppy dog eyes.

"Knock it off you two" Harry said rolling his eyes.

Dobby decided to pop in at this time.

"The room is set master Black" Dobby said.

"Right, let's party" Sirius said as he let the group.

But before they got there a knock was heard.

"Who could that be?" Remus asked.

"I'll get it" Harry shouted as raced to the door.

The others followed with the adults having their wands out just in case. When they got to the entry hall they found Harry talking to a tall blond girl. They seemed friendly with another, which Hermione didn't like, but she suppressed her jealousy. She walked forward to meet her boyfriend and the mystery girl.

"Hermione, this is Daphne Greengrass. Daphne, this is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend" Harry said.

Daphne Greengrass smiled at Hermione and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hermione" Daphne said.

"Nice to meet you too" Hermione said politely.

"Well come on, there's a party all set up and I don't want to be late" Harry said as he guide the two girls.

Once in the party room everyone noticed the new addition. Luna and Neville were curious with this, but decided to wait and talk to Harry. The professors were shocked to see a Slytherin walking in with two Gryffindor and the fact that they looked friendly with one another was quite shocking also. Sirius and Remus were shocked as well and wondered what their godson/nephew was up to. The three redheads were shocked, but decided to wait and see, unlike another redhead who'd lose his temper and start ranting.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Daphne Greengrass" Harry said.

They all greeted Daphne warmly if not nicely. After that the party began and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Hermione sought Daphne out to ask her how she knew Harry.

"Hey Daphne" Hermione greeted.

"Hello Hermione, I guess you're wondering how Harry knows me and everything?" Daphne asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well to be honest I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen. One day I was working on my summer homework then this beautiful white owl came in with a letter for me. After I found it was from Harry, we started to exchange letters regularly. It was odd in the beginning since it is well known that Harry doesn't like Slytherins, but he surprised me with how open he was and how he wanted to get to know me" Daphne said.

"I see" Hermione said.

"I'm not going to try and take him from you if that is what you're worried about. I know wouldn't stand a chance since you and Harry have been joined at the hip since first year" Daphne said trying to placate some worry the brunette might have.

Hermione felt better with this and became more friendly with Daphne, which was looking to be a great friendship. Luna joined in also and the three girls looked like they were having great fun.

Meanwhile Sirius dragged Harry over to ask him about Daphne.

"Alright pup, what's going on with Ms Greengrass?" Sirius asked.

"Well Neville was talking to Hermione and I about the Ancient and Noble families and when he mentioned Greengrass I thought that I should get to know her since it would be good to have more allies since Voldemort is back" Harry said.

"Not only that, but she's hot" Sirius said with a wink.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"No one is hotter than my Hermione" Harry said.

"You're whipped already, where did I go wrong" Sirius said shaking his head in mock sadness.

"Oh shut it you mangy dog, he has the only girl he wants and needs" Remus said amused by his best friend's behavior.

"But Moony, he should be dating and having the time of his life" Sirius said.

"I am Sirius, I'm having the time of my life. I have a family and friends, that's all I ever wanted" Harry said.

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug.

"When did you get all wise pup?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged.

The rest of the party was a success as the four integrated Daphne into the team. She thought it was brilliant at the training that they were doing and asked to join. Sirius agreed, but only if she had her parent's permission. As for the professors they were amazed how mature yet child like their students were. They then understood that they acted like children when it was time to act like children, but when it was time to get serious they would be ready to.

Dumbledore was astounded at the progress Harry was making, not to mention his friends. Now adding in Miss Greengrass was quite shocking. The fact that the Ancient and Noble families were uniting was amazing, all that was missing was the Bones family. But he had a feeling that would change soon. He also had a feeling that these children will be the force to bring the wizarding world forward into the future with Harry leading the way.

_Yes this coming year will be very interesting indeed_ Dumbledore thought.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Daphne Greengrass was a tall blonde bombshell, that is if you described her in the muggle sense. She was fashion model tall, but had a figure that was anything other than a fashion model. She had all the curves that any girl or woman would die to have. To put it simply, she was perfect. Daphne was not like many Slytherins, she didn't care for the pureblood way, she understood it and went with it, but she hated it. Her family, the Greengrasses were fence sitters. They never got involved with any confrontation. Well Daphne was about to blow that out of the water as she led her friend Harry and his godfather to her father's study.

"Father, you have visitors" Daphne called.

"Send them in Daphne" her father said.

Daphne opened the door for them then promptly left since it wasn't proper for her to be there.

"Now what can I do for- Sirius, you old dog how have you been?" Adrian Greengrass said as he looked up.

"I've been fine Adrian, and how are you?" Sirius asked smiling.

"Fine, just fine. I see you brought your godson with you. What's going on, if I had to guess you have a prank in mind" Adrian said smiling.

"No, but I would like to discuss an alliance with one another" Sirius said.

Adrian sensed that this talk would be all business and sat down.

"Very well, lets get to it" Adrian said in a formal tone.

The negotiations were pleasant, but Harry just thought it was because both men knew one another and neither wanted to take advantage of the other, which was a nice change since he was used of people trying to get more than what should be offered. Harry joined in when Sirius mention that the Potter house wishing to seek an alliance as well with the Greengrass house. This surprised Adrian, but he accepted it and more negotiations were needed.

"I think you will get an owl from Augusta soon about an alliance with the Longbottom house" Sirius said after they finished their talks.

"Why is that?" Adrian asked.

"Because the Black house has one with Longbottom and you know that Potter and Longbottom has always been allied with one another for centuries" Sirius said, "not mention the Bones and Longbottoms alliance."

"You old dog, you're planning on uniting all of the Ancient and Noble houses, you know that has never been done for in a very long time" Adrian said.

"It has to be done, Voldemort is back and we will not be ready for him as we are now" Harry said.

This shocked Adrian as he heard this coming from a fifteen-year-old's mouth.

"I see Harry, maybe I should've added my daughter in our negotiations" Adrian said.

Harry blushed slightly.

"Thanks for the offer Lord Greengrass, but I already have a girlfriend and she will be the next Lady Potter" Harry said firmly.

Adrian could see that this was no bluff and nodded.

"That's fine Harry, it was only a jest. Daphne has told me about your relationship with Miss Granger" Adrian said, "and please call me Adrian."

Harry nodded.

"Well since we've done what we came here to do, let's open a bottle and celebrate" Sirius said.

"Excellent suggestion Sirius, you always had great ideas" Adrian said chuckling.

Harry smiled as he left the men to drink. He went to find Daphne and Hermione talking with one another.

"So how'd it go?" Hermione asked spotting Harry first.

"Great, we have an alliance with the Greengrass family" Harry said.

Hermione squealed and hugged Harry tightly. Daphne smiled and hugged Harry after Hermione.

"So my dad wasn't too hard?" Daphne asked.

"Well I think it helped that I got those lessons on pureblood things because if I hadn't I'd be out of my depth that and Sirius was with me" Harry said.

The three than discussed what they could train Daphne in and the Slytherin got excited with what she would learn.

Later when Harry, Hermione and Sirius were gone Adrian came up to Daphne.

"I heard from Sirius that he and his friend are teaching Harry and his friends to defend themselves" Adrian said.

"Yes father" Daphne answered.

"Would you care to join them?" Adrian asked.

Daphne held in her exuberant response and answered in a polite and proper way.

"Yes I would father."

"I see then, go pack you'll be staying with them for the rest of the summer" Adrian said.

Daphne squealed and kissed her father on the cheek then went to pack. Leaving a smiling Adrian behind.

/Scene Break/

When Daphne arrived this brought a new element that was missing to the group as they had courage, loyalty, and knowledge in spades, but what they were missing was cunning and Daphne brought that. She quickly caught up with the others as she was never to be behind in anything. She also helped provide more insight on the Pureblood culture since she had been surrounded by it since birth.

"This is all rubbish" Harry groaned.

"I know Harry, but you have to learn this" Hermione said.

"Why do I have to when I'm trying to get rid of it?" Harry asked.

"So you can infiltrate the ranks with ease" Daphne said.

"You're pure Slytherin you know" Harry said.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Daphne said.

/Scene Break/

As the group trained Daphne got to know the four better and she was happy how easy it was to be accepted by them, but she knew that to have their trust was not to be taken lightly. She also found something else interesting. She liked how she could be herself and not have to put on her ice princess persona that she had to put on when in school. They genuinely liked her for who she was and not who her family and connected to. It was a real changed, though a very good one.

/Scene Break/

As the summer wound down Harry and friends found that the newspaper has been blasting him, claiming he was an attention seeking brat who was probably mentally unstable. They knew that the Ministry was behind this so that annoyed them very much. They got a letter from Amelia Bones telling them that she believed Harry and she was doing her best to squash the rumors. But sadly most of the wizarding world believed what they read and now thought of Harry as a deranged person of some kind.

Harry didn't care since the people who knew him and believed him were the only ones that counted.

/Scene Break/

Harry was reading in the library when he heard a loud squeal which caused him to look up, luck for him as a brown missile attacked him.

"I did it! I made it!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry was confused.

"I made prefect Harry" Hermione squealed.

Harry smiled.

"Congratulation love" Harry said hugging his girlfriend.

"Oh Harry, here's your letter" Hermione said handing over an envelope.

Harry took it and opened to hear something drop. Hermione picked it up only to snog Harry senseless. By the time she was through Harry was dazed, but had a goofy smile on his face.

"You're a prefect with me Harry" Hermione squealed.

Harry was still dazed by the snog, but his goofy grin got wider.

The rest of the afternoon Harry and Hermione enjoyed their time together, but had to go and get some dinner since their stomachs demanded it. When they got to the kitchen a banner was up and it read: '**Congratulations Harry and Hermione!**'

"I knew you'd be selected Harry" Neville said clapping Harry on the back.

"Uh, thanks Neville, but how did you know?" Harry asked.

"We heard Hermione" Sirius said smirking.

Hermione blushed deep red at this.

"Come on, this is a time to celebrate" Remus said smiling.

"But Moony, Harry wouldn't be able to pull any pranks now that he's a prefect" Sirius whined.

"Padfoot I think you are forgetting that I was a prefect too, and yet I still pulled pranks" Remus said.

"Oh, right" Sirius said now realizing this.

"Harry will do no such thing" Hermione stated firmly.

Luna giggled and smiled.

The little party was quite fun as the five friends and two marauders celebrated Harry and Hermione's new positions. They began to also ponder who else made prefect in their year.

"Malfoy is probably prefect for Slytherin" Daphne said.

"Oh joy, like I didn't have to put up with the git enough already" Harry said.

"What is Dumbledore thinking of making him a prefect?" Neville asked.

"He thinks that he can redeem Malfoy, but the ferret is a lost cause" Harry said.

"Harry" Hermione chided.

"Oh give it a rest Mione, you know it's true. After everything that has happened since we first got to Hogwarts the ferret hasn't changed at all" Harry said.

"Harry is right Hermione, Malfoy struts around the Slytherin common room like he owns it" Daphne said.

Hermione frowned, but nodded.

"Enough of that this is party let's celebrate" Sirius said.

They forgot all about Malfoy and drank, laughed and partied the whole night. The next morning was unpleasant. Harry awoke with his arms around Hermione. They were in the sitting room and it was trashed. Harry adjusted his glasses, which he never took off and scanned the room. He found Neville and Luna in an interesting position that would be good teasing material later. Daphne was asleep in a chair with her usually perfect hair a mess holding a bottle of butterbeer and smiling. Remus was asleep and tangled up with one, Nymphadora Tonks. This made Harry quirk a brow as he vaguely remembered Tonks stopping by sometime last night. Sirius was lying on the floor sprawled out and snoring softly.

"Morning Harry."

Harry turned his head and found a smiling Hermione.

"Morning love" Harry said.

Hermione beamed and kissed Harry.

"We should get up" Harry suggested.

"No, too comfortable" Hermione whined and snuggled into Harry's side.

"I guess we can stay like this for a little while longer" Harry said.

"I knew there was a reason to date you" Hermione said before she fell back to sleep.

It was noon when everyone awoke and started to move about. Tonks was grateful that today was her day off or she'd be in big trouble. After everyone was showered and dressed they decided to forego training today since it was late in the day to start.

"So what should we do?" Neville asked as he kept one arm around Luna as he ate.

Neville and Luna barely were apart since they awoke and liked their newfound closeness and didn't care who saw it.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile the rest of the wizarding world read in the newspaper about a delusional Harry Potter and his claims that Voldemort has come back was a fabrication.

"This is utter bullshit" Ginny said slamming down the newspaper down on the table.

"Ginerva, Language" Molly said.

"Well it is mom, how could they write those things about Harry?" Ginny asked as she crossed her arms.

"Ginny honey, the Ministry controls the paper" Arthur said.

"That's not fair, it means that the Ministry can print anything and people will believe it" Ginny said.

Molly was shocked at this side of Ginny.

"I spent a lot of time with Hermione this year and she helped me open my eyes to the wizarding world and its backwards ways" Ginny explained.

"I see" Molly said frowning.

"Oh mom, you're so old fashion. The wizarding world isn't going to survive the way it is now" Ginny said.

Arthur was intrigued with this new Ginny and decided to see how much thought his youngest had put into this. This then led to a discussion of how the muggle world was better than the wizarding one and what could be done to improve the wizarding world to match the muggle one.

Molly sat watching this a growing frown on her face. She didn't want to change, everything was going fine with the way things were, with the exception of Voldemort being back. She didn't want her children to go through this and she planned to keep them out of it as much as possible.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sat back and smiled, he was quite happy with how things were going and thanks to the progress reports from the two marauders he was pleased to see that Harry was growing into a very powerful and talented wizard. He knew he made the right choice with not overriding Minerva's choice of Gryffindor prefects. He was originally going have the young Weasley lad become prefect, but after what happened this previous year and the progress Harry has made he decided to not interfere. Though he wasn't happy with the Ministry and Fudge now trying to take over the school. Fudge has placed one of his own in Hogwarts since he couldn't find a teacher for DADA. He knew Harry was going to have a hard time this year, but knew that the boy would make it through. After all the boy had what he needed to win. Love.

/Scene Break/

Amelia Bones was a hard working witch and got to her position by hard work and determination. She was a Hufflepuff after all. But she knew when to ask for help and she knew the time was now. Fudge was being a baby and being fed bribes daily by one Lucius Malfoy, though she knew she didn't have any evidence. But that was besides the point right now. She needed allies and she knew who she needed in her corner. Harry Potter. She heard from her niece, Susan, what Harry has done in school, though she took it with a grain of salt since some of the things her niece told her was too fantastic to believe in the wizarding world. So she sent a letter to Harry asking to meet with him at his earliest convenience. She got a reply asking her to meet him in a muggle location, which made her rethink a few things about the lad.

/Scene Break/

Harry, Hermione and Sirius sat in a private booth waiting for Amelia Bones.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Lord Black, it's a pleasure to meet you" Amelia said.

"Madam Bones, nice to see you too" Sirius said bowing.

After the formalities were finished they ordered then got down to business.

"Mr. Potter, I asked to meet with you so I could get a better understanding of you as a person" Amelia said.

"Please call me Harry" Harry said.

Amelia smiled, she liked this boy already.

"Fine, you can call me Amelia in private settings" Amelia said, "and that goes for you as well Miss Granger and you too Lord Black."

"Hermione, Amelia" Hermione said.

Amelia nodded.

"Well Amelia, what is it you want to know?" Harry asked.

"Well I heard a lot of things about you from my niece Susan, but if what she says is true then we have much to discuss" Amelia said.

What did she have to say?" Harry asked.

Amelia then told Harry what Susan has told her, the old witch felt like a gossip, but that didn't detour her. What her niece has gathered was pretty factual, but that was a given since she taught her to go with the facts and never buy into speculation unless it had a solid weight.

"Amelia what Susan has told you is pretty much true, though I can fill the blanks to help you get a better picture" Harry said.

"I'd be delighted" Amelia said.

"Good, but let's have our meal then I'll show you some memories" Harry said.

Amelia agreed to the plan.

/Scene Break/

After the meal Harry, Hermione, and Sirius brought Amelia back to Grimmauld Place, they told her the secret and then led her into the sitting room where a Pensieve was waiting along with Neville, Luna, Daphne, and Remus. After they all greeted one another Hermione began to open a vial that contained Harry's first year.

Amelia was quite shocked at what she saw, Harry's first year involved facing the one who killed his parents and the fact that a rare magical artifact was hidden in a school full of children didn't escape her either. Not to mention how easy the traps were and that three first years with little magical training was able to get by them with ease. Harry's second year made her see the biggest damn snake she had ever seen. The fact that he slew the beast with barely a scratch was quite astounding. Harry's third year was interesting to watch and she marveled that Harry can produce a full corporeal patronus, which is hard to do even if you are a full-grown wizard. She wasn't happy that Fudge didn't even try to hear them out and was going to have Sirius kissed without even hearing what the man had to say. Harry's fourth year she was amazed how the young man was able to match his competitor even though they had three years of magical training more than him. Watching Voldemort raise was scary and she was pleased at the way the other Champions helped Harry out. The final memory shown was Fudge denying Voldemort's return.

"Harry, I can see that a war is coming and that Fudge is going to do nothing to help prevent or prepare for it. The Bones house asks for an alliance with the Potter house" Amelia said.

Harry blinked and looked at Sirius, who was grinning like a loon.

"Amelia, I agree that Fudge is only damaging us and the Potter house accepts your alliance" Harry said.

Amelia nodded and after some negotiations and with a final handshake an alliance was created between the two houses. The conversation then turned to what they could do to help their side. Amelia found that Harry already had an alliance with Longbottom and Greengrass and of course with Black. This had the gears working overtime in her head with the Bones now in the alliance that meant the fives Ancient and Noble houses are united for the first time in ages. Yes, each Ancient and Noble house had a good amount of power, but together they are an unstoppable force with enough votes to make a difference. They ended their talks with Amelia making plans to talk to Adrian Greengrass about an alliance to strengthen their cause.

/Scene Break/

Come pup, we have to get to Diagon Alley to get your supplies" Sirius called.

"Coming Sirius" Harry called back.

Harry and Hermione came downstairs along with Luna and Neville with Daphne trailing. They looked tired, but happy.

"Alright let's get going" Sirius said.

They headed to the floo, which Harry griped at since he hated to travel this way. Landing in the Leaky Cauldron Harry landed on his butt with Hermione giggling at him.

"Very funny Mione, now help me up" Harry grumbled.

Hermione shook her head and helped her boyfriend up. After that they set off to Diagon Alley. After a short stop at Gringotts to get some money they went to get their supplies. The teens decided to stick together while Sirius, Remus and Tonks who tagged along did their own shopping.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: sorry to cut it off right here, but it just felt right to end it right here. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read and/or review my story here and I'm very glad you like it so much. Thank you again for all the reviews that I've got, I appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The five teens wandered Diagon getting their school supplies. Their first step was Madam Malkin's. After that they went to get their books. Hermione wasn't happy that the DADA book just held a load of rubbish about talking yourself out of confrontation.

"This book is horrible, whoever is the new teacher wants us not to be able to defend ourselves" Hermione said.

"I heard from my dad that the new teacher is in tight with Fudge" Daphne said.

"Great, I hope it isn't Percy. I really don't want to see that git," Harry said.

"Oh Harry, Percy couldn't teach DADA, he's too young. It will probably be someone who Fudge trust a lot though," Hermione said frowning at her boyfriend.

"Fine, but whoever it is I'm not taking their crap" Harry said folding his arms.

Hermione sighed; she knew her boyfriend wasn't going to budge at all on this.

"I'm with you Harry, this teacher is going to see what happens when she messes with Gryffindors" Neville said.

_Great, he's corrupted Neville now too_ Hermione thought.

Luna beamed at Neville's new self-confidence.

"Well what do we have here, two blood traitors, a Mudblood, and Scarhead" Malfoy drawled.

"Hello ferret" Harry said glaring at his school nemesis.

"My god Greengrass, what are you doing here hanging with this riff-raff" Malfoy said.

Daphne turned back to her ice princess persona.

"That's none of your business Malfoy, now leave" Daphne said coolly.

"I'd hold your tongue Greengrass, you have no idea who you're messing with" Malfoy said glaring at his fellow Slytherin.

"I don't think you understand Malfoy, you have no idea who you're messing with."

Malfoy turned around to find an angry Susan Bones.

"This is none of your business Bones, now get out of here" Malfoy sneered.

Susan's eyes narrowed, "I beg to differ Malfoy."

Malfoy snorted.

"Tell me Bones, are all Hufflepuffs this stupid?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"No, but we're loyal, and right now you are messing with members of Ancient and Noble houses" Susan said.

Malfoy blinked.

"Oh, I guess your father forgot to give you a lesson on this, well let me enlighten you then ferret boy" Susan said smiling sweetly.

"There are five Ancient and Noble houses in Britain, these houses are classed as royalty in the wizarding world. They are the richest and most powerful houses. The Malfoy house pales in comparison to fortune and power. The five houses are the Bones, Greengrasses, Longbottoms, Blacks, and Potters."

Malfoy paled somewhat at this.

"These five houses have always been allied to one another in some form or another, but never has the five join as one. Well guess what Malfoy, you are witnessing the five houses joining as one" Susan said.

"That's utter rubbish Bones, the Malfoys are the most prestigious family in Britain" Malfoy said boastfully.

"The Malfoys are a new family, which means they have some power and money, but no ranking, really" Daphne said, "the only reason why your father and your family became so prominent was because your father married your mother, a Black."

"Yes, I think I remember my godfather thinking about dissolving that marriage" Harry said tapping his chin.

"He wouldn't, there are no grounds" Malfoy said.

"I'm sure that there is something in the contract that can do it" Hermione said sweetly.

"Shut it Mudblood" Malfoy sneered.

This is when Harry got angry.

"Malfoy, I don't want you to ever hear you call Hermione that again, she is under the protection of the Potter house as well as the Black house," Harry said with clenched fists.

"And the Longbottom house" Neville added.

"And the Greengrass house" Daphne jumped in.

"And the Bones house" Susan added.

This gave Hermione full protection by the five families, which meant she was pretty much invincible.

Malfoy just sneered and left with his cloak billowing behind him.

"Well now that that git has been dealt with, I guess I should introduce myself" Susan said, "I'm Susan Bones."

She bowed.

"Susan, you don't have to do that, we're friends and friends don't bow to one another" Harry said.

Susan brighten at this.

"Well then, since we're friends lets get back to shopping" Susan said happily.

They did that after they concluded the introductions, though it wasn't needed, as they all knew one another somewhat.

"Lets go, Hermione hasn't spent all the money I gave her on books yet" Harry said smirking.

Hermione huffed and punched her boyfriend in the arm, which cause the others to laugh as they knew the girl loved her books.

They grabbed their books and then left and then went to their next destination, to get supplies for potions. After that Harry needed pick up some owl treats for Hedwig. After that they decided to rest and have a treat themselves at Fortescue's.

"So Susan, did your aunt bring you up to speed on what is happening?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I for one am happy that the five houses are together again, though if I were the one going about it I'd have trouble in finding a way to get Daphne involved" Susan said.

"It was easy, I just wrote a letter to her" Harry said grinning.

"Basically he went all Gryffindor and charged right in without thinking" Daphne said with a straight face.

This made everyone laugh.

"Auntie is doing her best to try and quell the rumors in the Ministry about you Harry, but it's hard since everyone believes what's written in the _Prophet_" Susan said.

"That's fine, the truth will come out some time, it always does and when it does I'm thinking that I will be getting a lot of mail asking for forgiveness," Harry said.

"You sound very confident in this" Daphne said.

"It was the about the same when in second year when I was accused of being Slytherin's heir" Harry said with a shrug.

"I never believed that Harry, I knew that you'd could never do that since you are best friends with Hermione" Susan said.

"Thanks Susan" Harry said smiling.

"I didn't believe it either, for the same reasons really," Daphne said.

"That and you didn't want to believe a Gryffindor was heir to Slytherin" Hermione said with a smirk.

Daphne blushed slightly at this.

"Well what do you know, Daphne can blush" Neville said chuckling.

The six discussed what they needed to do when they got back to Hogwarts. One was to get the opinion of their house about Harry then turn it if it is negative.

"I don't think you need to worry a lot about Hufflepuff Harry, Cedric gave a lot positive comments about during the tournament, but I'll do damage control since these articles are making you act like a maniac" Susan said.

"Susan, Harry has to be a bit of a maniac, I mean who'd thought climbing onto a troll's back was a good idea" Neville said.

"Oy, it was the only thing I could think of at the time" Harry said defending himself.

"Then what about shoving your wand up the troll's nose?" Luna asked.

"That I'm not sure about, I wasn't thinking on that one" Harry said.

"Well this all sound like fun, and I'd like to know more, but let us tell stories in a more private place" Hermione said.

The others nodded and continued their shopping.

/Scene Break/

Susan stayed for the last part of summer and learned a few things and also got the real stories of Harry's adventures. She thought that they'd make great stories some day, which made Harry blush when Daphne volunteered to write them.

Soon September first came around and the teens were led to the train station by two marauders and Tonks. When they got there Amelia Bones, Luna father, Daphne's parents, and Neville's Gran, met them. They greeted one another then headed to the train. Before the teens boarded Amelia warned them about the new DADA teacher and to be careful. The teens nodded and boarded. They found a compartment and settled in.

"Come on Harry, we should get to the prefect meeting" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

The couple left, leaving the other behind.

/Scene Break/

Their prediction was right on when they found Malfoy sitting in the prefect compartment looking bored. Pansy Parkinson was sitting next to looking equally bored.

"Well it looks like everyone is here, lets get started" the Head Boy said.

The Head Boy and Girl passed out assignments and the new passwords to the houses.

"Okay, any questions?" the Head Girl asked.

"Yeah, I have one, do I have to patrol with Scarhead since he is mentally unstable?" Malfoy asked smirking.

Mumblings were heard.

"Be quiet Malfoy, Harry is not mentally unstable, he's as sane as anyone here" Hermione said defending her boyfriend.

Malfoy snorted.

"Like I'd take the word of a Mudblood like you" he sneered.

Harry glared at Malfoy.

"What did I tell you about using that word Malfoy, do you really want to give me a reason to pummel you with everything the Potters have" he said glaring at his school nemesis.

Everyone watched the stand off until Malfoy snorted and left with Pansy on his arm and his cloak billowing.

Harry sighed and apologized to the other prefects and the Heads for his behavior than left. Once back in the compartment they shared with their friends they told them about the prefect meeting.

"This doesn't sound good Harry, I will have a word with Hannah and Ernie right a way" Susan said.

"Yes, and I'll talk with Padma and Terry" Luna said.

"I'll come with you" Neville said.

Susan, Luna, and Neville left to talk to some prefects while the others relaxed.

"So did anything happen while we were at the meeting?" Hermione asked.

"Weasley came here" Daphne said.

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"Oh sorry, the thickheaded one" Daphne clarified.

"So what did he have to say?" Hermione asked.

**Flashback**

Ron Weasley boarded the train and went in search for Harry and Hermione to apologize. He came upon the compartment that when he looked in and saw Neville and Luna. He knew that Harry and Hermione hung around with them. Without even asking he came in then he found Susan Bones sitting there also along with Daphne Greengrass.

"What are you doing here Greengrass?" Ron sneered.

"That was rude" Susan said.

Ron ignored the Hufflepuff.

"I asked you Slytherin, what are doing here?" he asked sneering.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do such a accurate impression of Malfoy" Daphne said totally deadpan.

Ron's ears turned red from this.

Neville chuckled at this and Luna was smiling, Susan had her wand out just in case.

"Quiet you filthy Slytherin" Ron shouted.

Daphne just stared at the redhead with a cool look that pretty much showed that she was bored with him. Ron pulled out his wand ready to hex the blond, but before he could utter a hex it flew out of his hand and landed in Daphne's.

"Geez Weasley, you aren't very smart at all" Daphne said smirking.

Ron was now really mad and lunged at Daphne, but he was grabbed by the back of the collar by Luna of all people.

"Now Ronald, it isn't very nice attacking people who haven't done anything to you" Luna said serenely.

Ron struggled to get out of Luna's grasp, which was quite comical as Luna was still smaller that Ron and was able to keep him in a firm grip.

"Ronald, quit struggling, you're only going to tire yourself out" Luna said.

"Let me go Loony" Ron snarled.

This made Neville stand up.

"Don't you call Luna that" Neville growled.

Ron paled at the sight of an angry Longbottom.

"Ronald, I suggest you leave now," Luna said as she dragged him to the door and shoved him out.

**Flashback ended**

"Well that was interesting, I'm glad you didn't get hurt and that no harmful spells were cast" Hermione said.

"Please, if this was a duel I'd have him down before he could even think of his first curse" Daphne said boastfully.

"I'm sure you would Daph" Harry said smiling.

Neville, Luna, and Susan came back and they looked satisfied with what happened.

"So I see that things went well" Hermione said.

"Yes, they just needed a good talking to" Susan said.

"Mine was a bit harder, but my dear Neville back me up" Luna said smiling at her boyfriend.

Neville blushed slightly, but wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

The rest of the trip went well and once they got to Hogsmeade Harry and Hermione helped guide the first years with some more helpful fellow prefects. After that they got into a carriage with their friends. It was kind of cramped, but Hermione sat in Harry's as did Luna in Neville's.

"I need a boyfriend so I can do that" Susan said.

Both Hermione and Luna laughed at this.

/Scene Break/

They all parted ways at the entrance of the Great Hall and went to sit at their house tables. Harry, Hermione, and Neville sat down making sure that Ron wasn't near them, Thankfully the twins and Ginny helped with that. After the sorting Dumbledore rose to give his speech. Halfway through it a sound was heard.

"Hem-hem."

Dumbledore stopped and looked at the new DADA teacher.

"Yes madam Umbridge?" he asked.

"I would like to say a few things, if I may Dumbledore" Umbridge said.

This was a shock as no one has ever interrupted the headmaster's speech before. Dumbledore nodded and stepped aside for Umbridge to waddle up to the podium.

"Students of Hogwarts, I'm here because there is a lack of discipline here, which will be corrected to the Ministry's satisfaction." Umbridge said, she then went on about how the Ministry is stepping in to correct the mistakes the school has gotten away with in the past and that it wouldn't be tolerated anymore. Her little speech took a long while that most of the students had dozed off or were getting very hungry. When she finished Dumbledore started the feast.

"Bloody hell, she is an annoying thing" Harry said.

"How the hell are we going to learn anything with her as DADA teacher?" Neville asked.

"I think I might have an idea on that" Hermione said.

"What's the plan my dear?" Harry asked.

"Don't know yet, but I'm working on it" Hermione said.

Harry nodded, he knew that his girlfriend's mind was already on working on something that will be good.

After the feast Dumbledore gave the usual stuff like, staying out of the Forbidden Forest, no using your wands in the halls, and stuff like that. Once he dismissed the students to bed Harry and Hermione gathered the first years up and took them to the Gryffindor tower. Once there they relaxed, well they were about to.

"What the hell was a bloody Slytherin doing in your compartment?" Ron shouted.

This got the attention of everyone in the common room.

"What's it to you Weasley, I don't have to explain myself to you" Harry said.

Ron's ears went red.

"Just because you think the bloody world revolves around you doesn't mean it does" Ron bellowed.

"I don't think it does Ron, and I really don't care since everyone thinks I'm a nut job" Harry said.

"You are, spouting off about You-Know-Who being back" Ron said.

"He is back, but I don't care if you don't think so since the people I know and trust believe me, and that's good enough for me" Harry said.

"We believe you Harry" the twins said.

"I do too" Ginny said stepping up.

Ron glared at his siblings.

"You can't be buying into this, he's just trying to get more fame" he said.

"You obviously don't know Harry as well as you claimed" Neville said glaring at the redhead.

"I know that he's an attention seek prat" Ron shouted.

Everyone was silent as the watched as there house dividing. Harry, Hermione, and Neville on one side and Ron on the other. The twins and Ginny were on Harry's side along with the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team since they knew Harry pretty well and didn't believe in the lies along with Lavender and Parvati. Dean and Seamus sided with Ron as well as a few sixth and seventh years. The fourth, third, and second years were in limbo, not knowing who to join.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this one, I felt like having conflict within the Lion house. Will there be conflict in the other houses? Who knows? Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sirius Black sat back as he surveyed the room. Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, and Adrian Greengrass were all seated around the table talking with one another.

_This is something I thought I'd never seen in my life_ Sirius thought.

"Alright, since we're all here lets get down to business" Sirius said.

"Oh Merlin, Sirius, you're leading this meeting" Adrian said jokingly.

"Yes I am, but I have instructions from Harry and Hermione so I'm not going in blind" Sirius said and held up a thick pack of parchment as proof.

Chuckles were heard around the table.

"Okay, first order of business is the taking over of the _Daily Prophet_. How's that going?" Sirius asked now in his business mode.

"Very well, it's going slow, but soon we'll have the majority of the stock" Adrian said.

"Good, Amelia, what's the situation with the Ministry?" Sirius asked.

"Not very well, Fudge is blocking every attempt I try and make with raising the auror forces" Amelia said.

"That's not good, if we don't have a force we'll be unprepared for when Voldemort strikes" Sirius said frowning.

"I'm doing my best, but Fudge won't listen to reason" Amelia said frustratingly.

"He's thick, and will only listen to those who fill his pockets with the most gold" Adrian said frowning.

"Yes, but I have a plan to stop this" Sirius said smiling.

"Oh boy, what are you scheming Sirius?" Augusta asked, she had been around the old marauder enough to know that he was planning something.

"Oh, I was just going over the marriage contract that was made between Malfoy and my cousin Narcissa and found some interesting clauses" Sirius said.

"Well out with it, what are they?" Amelia asked, not in the mood for Sirius' dramatics at the moment.

"Well Lucius has broken the contract by being branded as one of Voldemort's follower, since according the contract that he can't be marked or branded. I don't remember the clause exactly, but that what it says in a nut shell," Sirius said.

"You have to be joking?" Adrian said shocked.

"No I am not, anyway, I got a letter from Narcissa too, asking for me to find a way to break her marriage" Sirius said.

"That's something I didn't think she'd ever do or even want" Amelia said, not believing their luck.

"Cissy is smarter than you give her credit. She hates being Lucius' wife and wanted out for a long time" Sirius said.

"What about her son?" Augusta asked.

"She doesn't really care about him, his father has influenced him too much and she doesn't think that he will change" Sirius said.

"So you're going to break their marriage?" Amelia asked.

"Yup, I already did Bellatrix and her husband, I had the goblins also get back the bride price" Sirius said.

"Wow, so what will happen to Lucius when he no longer has Narcissa as a wife?" Adrian asked.

"He's going to be a hell of a lot poorer since the Malfoys get most of their money and influence from the Blacks" Sirius said grinning.

"So you're going destroy Lucius with a stroke of your quill" Augusta said.

"Yep, I have the papers all set to go" Sirius said grinning.

"That's great. With Lucius unable to pay Fudge off we can be able get things moving" Amelia said happily.

"Yeah, but it's still going to hard, I think we are going to have to replace Fudge to actually get anything done" Sirius said.

"Lets hold off on that for as long as we can, okay?" Augusta said not wanting to make that move yet.

The others nodded.

"So what else does Hermione and Harry have on that list?" Amelia asked.

"Well lets see?" Sirius said as he looked through the pieces of parchment in front of him.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile at Hogwarts things were going well until the fifth years had their first DADA class.

"Good afternoon class" madam Umbridge said sweetly.

There was mumbled replies.

"That won't do at all, when I say 'good afternoon' I want you to say 'good afternoon professor Umbridge'" Umbridge said still in her sickly sweet voice.

The class did it again with a better, though in a forced response kind of way.

"Good. Now I'm here because of the lack of quality in DADA. I'm here to bring them back up to Ministry standards. So I'll be testing you on a daily basis" Umbridge said.

Groans were heard throughout the room.

She ignored them as she began a lecture on trying to talk your way out of confrontations. This of course made Harry restless and a few times he wanted to speak up, but Hermione took his hand in attempt to calm him. The outburst came from an unlikely source, Neville Longbottom.

"Are you trying to get us killed" he asked out loud.

"No I am not, I'm showing you another way so you can avoid a fight" Umbridge said, annoyed that she was interrupted.

Neville snorted.

"Please, Death Eaters don't listen to reason, hell they won't listen to you at all. Their goal is to kill and cause pain to as many victims they can get" he said.

Umbridge's face was now red.

"The Ministry knows for a fact that there are no more active Death Eaters left free" Umbridge said.

"Obviously Fudge, is blinded by the shiny gold that he's showered in" Neville muttered loudly.

The whole class was shocked at this, well except Daphne, Harry, Hermione, and Susan.

"How dare you slander the Minister's name, have you no respect for authority" Umbridge said who's face was now turning purple with barely contained rage.

"I have no respect for a government that lets killers go because they were able to buy their freedom" Neville said.

"Your parents were Ministry aurors" Umbridge said trying to throw Neville off.

"Yes, they were, and they would be greatly upset at how the justice system that they put so much faith in had let them down" Neville said undaunted.

"Detention Mr. Longbottom" Umbridge shouted.

"On what grounds?" Neville asked calmly.

"For slandering the name of Cornelius Fudge" Umbridge said waddling away.

"Do you realize who you just shouted at?" Susan asked speaking up.

Umbridge's eye was now twitching.

"What was that?"

"You just gave out a detention to someone who didn't even break a rule. You did even take points off first, which is standard protocol. You first deduct points then if the student is still disruptive then you give him a detention. You know what's going to happen to you once Neville's grandmother gets word of this?" Susan said.

"And why should I care?" Umbridge asked, though she contained her anger better since she knew the girl's aunt and didn't want to face an angry Amelia Bones anytime soon.

"The Longbottoms are one of the five Ancient and Noble houses" Susan said.

Umbridge furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Oh Merlin, doesn't any pureblood house give good lessons anymore?" Susan asked.

Her answer came in the form of several confused looks on the Slytherin's faces, as well as other non-Slytherin purebloods, except for Daphne and Neville.

Susan then gave an impromptu lesson on the five Ancient and Noble houses. She pretty much told them the same thing that she told Malfoy, minus the fact that the houses were not allied to one another now since she figured that was to be kept secret for now.

Neville's detention still stood and when they left the class Harry commented on Neville's newfound brazen attitude.

"Well I guess since you weren't doing anything I had to jump in" Neville said with a shrug.

"I was very tempted, but someone stopped me" Harry said and nodded to Hermione.

"You've got to keep a low profile Harry, she was only doing to get arise out of you" Hermione said.

"I know, you're right. But can't I hex her just once" Harry said.

"No Harry" Hermione said.

"Come on, please" Harry pleaded.

"No Harry" Hermione said firmly.

Harry pouted.

When Luna heard of Neville's outburst in DADA she reward him with a kiss.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore leaned backing his chair in his office thinking about how the year was going so far. He wasn't happy with the division of the Gryffindor house, but knew that would happen. What's going to happen with the other houses would be a wait and see. But so far Dumbledore could see that Harry's friends were keeping a handle on that. He knew that Sirius was busy at the moment, but what was keeping the marauder so busy he had no idea. He was quite shocked at hearing what happened in fifth year DADA class. He never would have expected Neville Longbottom to do what he had done. But that was the old Neville. This was the new Neville that was molded by Harry and Hermione.

/Scene Break/

Lucius Malfoy could only stare at the letter that he held in his hand. His marriage with his wife was dissolved. He no longer had the Black fortune to siphon off of. The Malfoy fortune was a good size, but no where close to the Black one. Now, he had no idea that the Blacks were an Ancient and Noble family, he just the family had a lot of money, which was fine by him. He feared what his master was going to him once he finds about his financial power now.

"Goodbye, Lucius."

This brought Malfoy from his trance as he saw his former wife with bags packed.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked dumbfounded.

"Really now Lucius, I thought you were smarter than that. My cousin Sirius has dissolved our marriage, so I have no reason to stay here" Narcissa said.

Though Lucius had the letter in-hand and is seeing his former wife with packed bags he still couldn't wrap his head around it. Narcissa left Lucius still standing stunned. She decided to stay with her sister Andromeda to catch and help to find a place for her to stay.

/Scene Break/

The _Daily Prophet_ the next day caused a lot of conversations going on the next morning in the Great Hall. The news of the dissolved marriage between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black had the whole hall buzzing. Malfoy was quite furious and glared at Harry and his friends. Already he was planning his revenge. Yes, Potter would learn to fear the name Malfoy.

Dumbledore read the paper with his eyes twinkling.

_So that's what Sirius has been up to_ Dumbledore thought.

Harry and Hermione were quite pleased with what they read. This helped to get their plans moving. With Malfoy no longer dumping money in Fudge's hat that means that Amelia can get the things she needs to improve the auror force. They just hoped that it wasn't too late.

/Scene Break/

That night Neville appeared in Umbridge's classroom to serve his detention.

"Good evening Mr Longbottom, tonight you'll be writing lines" Umbridge said sweetly.

Neville wanted to punch the toad in the face, but held back. He sat down at one of the desks and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"I have a special quill that you'll be using" Umbridge said grinning sinisterly.

She handed Neville a black quill.

Neville blinked.

"Where's the ink?" he asked.

"You won't be needing any" Umbridge said smirking.

Neville was wary at this, but began to write. As he did that he felt his hand throb in pain. He then noticed that it was blood that was coming out of the quill.

_This is a blood quill_ Neville thought.

He looked up to see Umbridge smirking at him evilly. He then looked down and continued. He wasn't going give the ugly toad the benefit of seeing him in pain. So he schooled his face to look impassive. And thanks to Daphne he had it down pretty well.

Umbridge watched this with a smirk that then became a frown. She was hoping that the boy would wince in pain or do something. But no, he just kept writing.

After an hour Neville left holding his hand. He got back to the Gryffindor tower to find Harry and Hermione waiting for him.

"How bad was it Neville?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"The bitch used a blood quill on me" Neville snarled.

Hermione's jaw dropped and Harry's eyes darkened. Harry then pulled out a galleon and tap his wand to it. Neville felt something heat up in his pocket and knew that Harry was calling a meeting.

Dumbledore offered Harry his own private quarters in the beginning of the year to try and make amends. Harry barely used them since he want to spend his time with the rest of his house. This was the reason why he liked to have a private quarters.

"Come on Neville" Harry said getting up.

Neville nodded as he held his hand. Hermione took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around Neville's hand to stop the bleeding. The three met Daphne, Susan and Luna just outside Harry's private quarters.

"What going on Harry?" Luna asked.

"Inside" Harry said.

The others nodded and Harry gave the password. Once inside Harry had Neville tell what happened in his detention. The group was upset by this and Luna looked like she wanted to kill the toad right now.

"Luna, anger isn't going to help Neville right now" Harry said seeing the murderous look that was on her normally serene face.

Luna nodded and called Dobby to bring her some murtlap. Once the house elf delivered it she had Neville put his hand in it.

"Now we must figure out what to do next?" Harry said.

He looked at his friends for suggestions.

"I'll write my aunt" Susan said.

Harry nodded.

"We need evidence, I'll go to the toad's office" Daphne suggested.

"Too risky Daph" Hermione said.

"Can't I just hex the bitch" Luna said furiously.

This made everyone pause, as they never heard Luna sound like this before. The usually calm spacey blond looked like she could beat a dragon single-handedly right now.

"Luna dear, have I ever told you that you look hot when you're angry" Neville said.

Luna turned to her boyfriend only to have her lips captured in a kiss. This of course eased the anger right out of the little blond as she was too focused on kissing her boyfriend.

The others knew to thank Neville later for distracting Luna.

/Scene Break/

Amelia looked up to find a snowy white owl staring intently at her. She knew it was Harry's owl and took the letter that the owl was offering. She opened the letter from her niece and about halfway through she turned red. That bitch had the audacity to use something so foul on a student. And on a soon-to-be head of an Ancient and Noble house too. The toad was going down.

/Scene Break/

At the same time Augusta Longbottom got a letter pretty much saying the same thing. She was livid. She was going to see the toad spit roasted alive.

/Scene Break/

Sirius and Adrian were sitting enjoying talking about the past when two owls came in. They read the letters and knew that this was another chance that they couldn't pass up. This would hurt Fudge even more and hopefully push their agenda long without announcing that the five have united as one.

/Scene Break/

The following days after the letters Umbridge was sacked from her position at Hogwarts and she was under investigation by the DMLE. On her way out of the castle she was hit several hexes. Now the aurors who arrested her looked at the crowd that was gathered, but none claimed responsibility. Though if they looked hard enough they'd spot a smug smile on a little blond girl as she twirled her wand before placing it back behind her ear.

The toad was so surprised by these actions that she could barely cry foul. But when she was able to find her voice she began to rant and rave. She told the investigators that Fudge put her in-charge of bringing Hogwarts in order and that she had free reign. That she couldn't be touched.

"I'll have your badges, I'm the Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic. You can't do this!" Umbridge yelled.

The aurors ignored her and kept digging through her past. Many of the toad's transgressions couldn't be brought to trial due to insufficient evidence, but that didn't mean that things couldn't be leaked. Amelia had all of Umbridge's dirty laundry shown to the world. Of course it was done anonymously.

/Scene Break/

_**Undersecretary's Dirty Dealings**_

Was the headline of the _Daily Prophet_. It was the same headline that appeared for several weeks as there was much that the toad had done during her time as Ministry employee. Heck, it even went back to her Hogwarts days thanks to some interview from former classmates. Now the toad couldn't be in public anymore without glares being aimed her way, as well as hexes too. She soon found out how many enemies she really had.

As for Fudge. He knew his days were numbered as along with the article about his undersecretary was ones about all the bribes he has taken since taking office. The picture of him and Lucius Malfoy being chummy pretty much killed any hope he had left. The paper revealed that Lucius was in fact a Death Eater and the proof. Of course Lucius was unable to comment as he had somehow disappeared. Harry and Hermione had a feeling that Voldemort was using Malfoy senior as a Cruciatus curse punching bag right now.

/Scene Break/

"Alright, I didn't expect the impact that the blood quills would have, but now we must figure out how to use it" Sirius said.

The others adults sat around the table along with Harry and Hermione's group. They were in Harry's quarters, which was turned into a meeting room for tonight.

"I think we should push Fudge out, he's already close. So let's give him the final nudge" Harry said.

Hermione and the rest of the teens agreed.

"Alright, but should we nominate?" Adrian asked.

"Amelia, of course" Hermione said smiling.

"What? You can't be serious" Amelia said.

"No, you can't, he's Sirius" Neville said smirking as he nodded to the head of the Black family.

Groans were heard around the table at this bad joke.

"No Amelia, you make the perfect candidate. You're smart, people trust you, and you won't buckle under pressure. Not to mention you don't mind taking the offensive when needed to" Daphne said.

"Alright fine, I give" Amelia said in a huff.

"That was quite easy, I was prepared to give you more reasons" Luna said pouting a bit.

"No, no, I know when I'm beaten" Amelia said holding up her hands.

"Good, now, what else is going on?" Harry asked.

"We've got controlling interest in the _Daily Prophet_ now" Adrian said.

"That's good, now we can start printing the truth. I think you should give an exclusive Harry" Hermione said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Fine, but you're going to be with me so I don't put my foot in my mouth" Harry said.

Hermione nodded knowing that she would be there anyway no matter what.

"Who are you going to have do the article?" Daphne asked.

Hermione looked over at the list of reporters that the _Daily Prophet_ have. Adrian gave her a copy as he was talking. She scanned the list then smiled.

"Penelope Clearwater" she said.

"Isn't she Percy's girlfriend?" Neville asked.

"Yes she is" Hermione said.

"Why her?" Daphne asked curiously.

"She is smart and the only one I think we can trust" Hermione said.

No one question her choice since they knew she could beat you in any kind of argument.

"Alright, it's settled" Sirius said.

They rest of the night they discussed tactics and who would be running against Amelia for Minister and what they could do to guarantee Amelia the Minister seat.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: the end of this chap. I thought I'd try something in how getting rid of Umbridge. I know it wasn't as harsh as some might like, but still she gets shunned by the whole wizarding world. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Penelope Clearwater was working in one of the many cubicles in the office of the _Daily Prophet_. She got a job there as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts. She got the position thanks to one of her friend's father who had an inside track. But her position was quite low on the totem pole. She knew that she wouldn't be getting anything that would be considered big, as this was lowly grunge work. Her boyfriend Percy though would keep going on about his job of working so close to the Minister that she got fed up with him and broke up with him just two weeks ago. She now only had her job to keep her busy and that wasn't a great safety net.

"Miss Clearwater?"

Penelope looked up to see one of the editors looking at her.

"Yes sir?" she said.

"Come with me" the editor said.

Penelope followed the editor through the maze of cubicles with everyone one looking out of their mini-prisons to see what was going on. Once Penelope was in the editor's office she sat down praying she won't be fired.

"You have been given a special assignment" the editor said.

Penelope's jaw dropped.

"I have."

"Yes, they specifically asked for you" the editor said.

Penelope was still shocked.

"This new assignment will be long term and you'll be paid a generous wage along with expanse account" the editor said.

"Can I ask who it was?" Penelope asked.

"The new owners of the paper" the editor said gruffly.

Penelope didn't know that the paper was under new management, but already liked whoever was in charge.

"I'll take it" she said.

"They thought you would. Now you are asked to meet here. Here's the address" the editor said handing a slip of parchment.

Penelope took it and read it. She was surprised that the address for a muggle restaurant. Whoever this person was that would meet her was definitely not a pureblood she thought. After the meeting the editor led her to her new office. It was ten times bigger than her cubicle. She moved her stuff immediately and happily planned what she'd add to her office for the rest of the day.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room late at night working over their homework.

"So is the meeting all set up for tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yup, we're to meet Penelope tomorrow at noon" Hermione said as she looked up from her book.

"Great, I'm glad Dumbledore gave me permission to do this" Harry said.

"Well it is the weekend and besides, I think he's doing everything we can to make-up for all he's done" Hermione said.

"He has a lot to make up for, but this is a good start" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"Good, now what are we going to be telling her?" Harry asked.

Hermione pulled out a journal that she carried around with her and began to skim through it. The two planned out how the meeting was going to play out and made sure to plan for every kind of thing that could happen.

/Scene Break/

Penelope was dressed in a muggle business suit as she entered the restaurant. It was more of a upscale restaurant than she was used to, but thanks to the expense account she got with her new position she was able to get something presentable.

"Um, excuse me, I'm Penelope Clearwater I'm here to meet someone" Penelope said to the maître'd.

"Yes of course, they are already here. Please follow me" the maître'd said.

Penelope did and she weaved passed a few tables to the back where she suspected the private rooms were held.

"In here miss" the maître'd said.

"Thank you" Penelope said.

Penelope took a deep breath and opened the door to find two people she least expected.

"Hello Miss Clearwater" Hermione said.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger" Penelope said shocked.

"Yes, now come on in and sit" Harry said smiling.

Penelope did as she was told, though she was quite shocked. Once she sat down she had regained her senses.

"You own the paper?" she asked still in shock.

"Well, actually I own part of the paper" Harry said.

Penelope had a look of confusion on her face.

"Hermione, she has the same confused look you do when you don't understand" Harry said smirking.

"Oh hush Harry" Hermione said as she smacked her boyfriend on the shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Penelope asked.

"Well Miss Clearwater, you are here for an exclusive interview with Harry Potter" Hermione said.

Penelope's jaw dropped.

"You bought the paper," she said not knowing that she had already said this.

"Well helped buy the paper, I and some others did" Harry said, "come Miss Clearwater, lets get this rolling."

Penelope did as she was told. She pulled a stack of blank parchment and a quill.

"That isn't a Quick-Quote-Quill is it?" Harry asked.

"No, this is a Dicta-Quill, I've heard too many bad things about Quick Quills that I went with one that is more reliable" Penelope said.

"That's good" Harry said with relief.

This began what Penelope found to be probably the biggest article ever. She took a lot of notes from both Harry and Hermione about what had happened during their time at Hogwarts. From the couple's first adventure to what happened during the tournament. They included everything they could that was related to Voldemort. When Penelope was finished she used all her parchment that she had brought and had to borrow some from Hermione.

"This is amazing Mr. Potter" Penelope said.

"Please call me Harry, I'm sure we're going to know each other quite well" Harry said smiling.

Penelope smiled right back.

"Then you can call me Penny" she said.

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

The _Daily Prophet_'s headline the next day was quite shocking.

_**Harry Potter Speaks**_

The article was quite long and had to be put into it's own section because its length. Penny was credited with the whole article.

Harry spilled everything that had happened to him during his time at Hogwarts. He didn't leave anything out, not even that Lucius Malfoy was probably the one who slipped the diary that caused the terror in the school. He, of course didn't mention that it was Ginny who was the student who had the diary. What made the article more impressive was the fact that there was pictures to go with it as well. Thanks to a Pensieve, Penny was able to take pictures of the Basilisk and of Quirrell when Harry faced him. That and the pictures of Voldemort's resurrection too.

As everyone read the _Prophet_ Harry smiled. If this didn't move the masses to their cause then he didn't know what would.

Dumbledore read the article and smiled. Harry was doing quite well and knew that Harry was having help from Sirius and the other Ancient and Noble houses. Yes he knew about the alliance. He wasn't told, but he was saw the signs. Harry, Neville, Daphne, and Susan hanging out together was a big sign. He also now knew what was keeping Sirius busy and decided to see if he could lend a hand.

/Scene Break/

"Well Harry, this article is very good. I think we better start gathering more allies," Neville said as he read the article.

"I agree" Luna said reading over her boyfriend's shoulder.

The group was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Alright, Susan, you seek out Hufflepuffs that want to help. Luna, you do the same in Ravenclaw. Daphne, you handle Slytherin, but be careful and if you feel any danger let me know" Harry said.

The three nodded.

"I'll help Luna" Neville said.

"I'm sure you will" Fred said smirking.

Neville blushed at this while the others laughed.

/Scene Break/

Luna walked into the Ravenclaw common room with Neville by her side. She cleared her throat hoping to get the room's attention, but nothing happened she tried a few more time, which all failed. That is until Neville let off a few noise-making spells that startle the Ravenclaws.

"Thank you Neville" Luna said pleasantly.

Neville nodded

"You have all read the article in the _Prophet_ and now I have a question for you. Are ready to join?" Luna said in a serious tone.

"Potter could be lying" Anthony Goldstein shouted.

Neville's eyes narrowed.

"Harry Potter never lies, especially when it comes to what he's faced in his life," he said.

"How do you know?" Michael Corner asked.

"The Longbottoms and Potters have an alliance with one another that dates back hundreds of years. We Longbottoms have always stood by a Potter. We do, because the Potters are some of the most trustworthy families in Britain" Neville said.

There were a few mumbles heard.

Padma Patil was the first to step forward.

"I'll join" she said.

Other Ravenclaws stepped forward too now, following Padma's lead. The other Ravenclaws trusted and respected Padma a great deal and knew she wouldn't blindly rush into anything.

"Alright, please sign this parchment here" Luna said as she took out the roll of parchment that she got from Hermione before.

The first, second, and third years weren't able to sign since they were too young, but would still get training.

/Scene Break/

Susan walked into the Hufflepuff common room and without any other way to try and get the room's attention she used the same noise-making spell that Neville had used to get the Ravenclaws attention.

"Alright, here's the deal. If you're with Harry sign this parchment. If not then that's okay" Susan said.

"Susan, is it true what is said in the article?" Hannah asked.

"Yes it is, I heard it straight from Harry himself this summer" Susan said.

"How do we know Potter isn't doing this to gain power?" Ernie asked.

Susan glared at her fellow Puff, who cowered in fear.

"Harry is nothing of the sort. He is more loyal than some Puffs here. But he was put in Gryffindor because he has courage in spades" Susan said.

"Cedric did say that he'd trust Harry with his life" another Hufflepuff said.

"I'm in" Hannah said and went to sign the parchment.

Justin shrugged and followed, soon others did the same. Susan was quite happy with this.

Again like the in Ravenclaws the first, second, and third years weren't able to sign since they were too young, but would still get training.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room and gathered all their housemates.

"Right, now you all know the truth. Now it is time for you to decided what to do. Will you pick to do what is right or what is easy?" Harry said.

Hermione took out a roll of parchment that already had Fred, George, and Ginny's names on it.

"You mean to decided to join your little fan club?" Ron retorted.

Harry sighed.

"Ron, I'm not going to get in to it with you. You're not worth my time. I have more important things to do with my time" he said.

Ron was about to fire back, but was hit with a silencing spell by one of the twins.

"I'll sign Harry" Katie Bell said.

Alicia and Angelina followed suit. Seamus and Dean next followed by Lavender and Parvati. Other Gryffindors followed showing house unity. The Gryffindors that sided with Ron changed sides by signing the parchment. The only one who didn't sign it was Ron.

Like the other two previous houses the first, second, and third years weren't able to sign since they were too young, but would still get training.

"Alright, the first meeting will be in the Great Hall Saturday night" Harry said as Hermione rolled up the parchment.

/Scene Break/

Daphne walked into the Slytherin common room wearing a blank look.

"What do you want blood traitor?" Malfoy sneered.

"To see if any of you feel like changing their destiny," Daphne said.

"You've lost it Greengrass. How dare you betray your house" Malfoy shouted.

"So no one wants to sign up for defense lessons?" Daphne asked curiously.

There was a few slight movements by many Slytherins, but none moved forward. They were all trying to figure out what kind of benefits there was to sign up.

"Look, it's simple. All you have to do is sign this and Harry will train you to defend yourself," Daphne said showing off the piece of parchment.

"I'll not be a part of Scarhead's little group. You know he's delusional," Malfoy said.

"Please Malfoy, that's old news. Haven't you read the _Prophet_ recently?" Daphne asked.

Shut it blood traitor" Malfoy sneered.

"You don't scare me Malfoy. You don't have your daddy anymore" Daphne said smirking.

Daphne was right without Malfoy having his dad as back him up he was powerless. The blond boy didn't have any power or fear he could use to back up his threat.

"It's time for the Slytherin house to stand up for something honorable. For something that will make future Slytherins proud to be in this once noble house" Daphne said.

"What is going on here?"

Snape entered the common room with his cloak billowing.

"Greengrass is trying to make us sign up for Potter's little club" Malfoy said.

"Miss Greengrass I will not have you cause a rift in my house" Snape said.

"I'm not trying to cause any rift professor, all I'm trying to do is bring back the honorable name of Salazaar Slytherin" Daphne said.

"She's just trying to cause trouble on Potter's orders" Malfoy said.

Snape's eyes narrowed, just hearing Potter's name made the potion master's blood boil.

"I will not have any of my house affiliated with that brat" Snape said keeping his temper in check.

He took the parchment from Daphne and burned it up.

"If I ever hear you ever causing any more disturbances like this again I will have you in detention" the potion master said.

Malfoy was wearing a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Really professor, you'd rather your house die."

Every Slytherin spun around to find Harry Potter in the entrance of the Slytherin common room.

"Potter, how'd you get here?" Snape asked glaring at the boy.

"A friend called me for help" Harry said.

Snape glared at Harry, but Harry was unfazed by it as he walked further into the Snake den. He stopped by Daphne.

"Did he threaten you?" he asked.

"No, but I called you as a precaution" Daphne said.

Harry nodded.

"Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Snape shouted.

"Like I said sir, a friend called me for help. So I came. Daphne's family and mine have an alliance with one another. I take these alliances seriously" Harry said.

Snape's glare intensified at this. How dare this Potter brat sully one of his own.

Malfoy, on the other hand couldn't believe that the Greengrasses would sully their name like that. To be allied with the Potters. Yes, he saw Daphne with Potter, but didn't think it was anything more. Of course that fact that his brain was the size of a Knut could also play a part in it. The others Slytherins hearing this all had to wonder what could this all mean. The Potter and Greengrass families allied with one another, what will be next?

"Blood traitor" Malfoy shouted.

A curse flew from Malfoy's wand, but Harry put a shield up and the curse bounced off it and hit Malfoy.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for hexing a student" Snape said with a triumphant smirk.

"I do believe that I was defending my friend from an attack" Harry said.

"That's not what I saw Potter" Snape said.

"Then lets see what the headmaster has to say" Harry said.

Snape glared at Harry.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sat back as he was finished watching the Pensieve memory that he was just shown. McGonagall was also there since this situation involved one of her lions.

"Mr. Malfoy fired off the curse and Harry put up a simply shield charm to defend himself" the headmaster said.

McGonagall agreed with the headmaster conclusion.

"Potter did that knowing that it would bounce off" Snape accused.

"Really Severus, Mr. Malfoy had a chance to move out of the way of his own curse, but chose not to" McGonagall said.

"I had no idea what curse Malfoy was using and did what I thought was best, besides he was aiming towards Daphne and I didn't want it to hurt her," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Fifty-five points for Mr. Potter for defending his friend" he said.

Snape glared at Harry.

"He injured one of my students, I demand some kind of punishment" the greasy git said.

"Mr. Potter did nothing, but defend himself and his friend. No spell came out of his wand to cause harm. Mr. Malfoy was hit by his own curse" Dumbledore said.

Snape saw that he was going to win this one so he stormed out of the headmaster's office with his robes billowing.

"Excellent job Harry" Dumbledore said.

"For what sir?" Harry asked.

"For doing the impossible. You united the five Ancient and Noble houses. Never has that been done" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir" Harry said.

"I have contacted Sirius to offer my support and counsel though he has yet to reply to my request. I'm willing to help you and the others in any way possible" Dumbledore said.

"We'll think about sir" Harry said.

"That's all I can hope for" Dumbledore said.

When Harry left McGonagall turned to her old friend.

"I hope you know what you're doing Albus" she said.

"I do Minerva, I do" Dumbledore said.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. Will Harry and his group accept Dumbledore's help? What will Snape do to get revenge on Harry? Will it cost him his job? Find out next time. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

That night Harry had another meeting with his friends and the adults.

"So Dumbledore wants to help us," Adrian said.

"Yes, now I'm not sure if I should let him since he has a lot to pay for" Harry said.

"But he could be a lot of help also. He can help influence our ideas and get them passed through," Hermione said.

"I know, that's why I asked you all here. I want everyone's input on this then we'll decided this together," Harry said.

"Alright, how about we let Dumbledore help us out, but we don't let him in fully. He can he an advisor of sorts," Sirius suggested.

"I like it, but we should write a contract or have him give his oath so he doesn't try to cross that boundary" Adrian said.

"Alright, what should this contract say?" Neville asked.

Hermione, Luna, and Daphne were huddled together over a piece of parchment.

"I think we'll have an answer in a few hours, so while we wait lets relax a bit" Susan said.

The others nodded in agreement and let the three ladies work in peace.

"So pup, how's school going?" Sirius asked.

"Fine, Umbridge is gone, but now we don't have a DADA teacher right now. We need one to help us prepare for what might come" Harry said.

The others nodded.

"I might have an auror that could do the job" Amelia said.

"You should have another auror as an assistant" Luna said.

"Why?" Amelia asked perplexed.

"Because Riddle put a curse on the DADA position and no teacher has lasted more than one year" Luna said.

"Where did you hear this?" Adrian asked.

This also caused Hermione and Daphne look at their quirky blond haired friend with interest.

"The Permatones told me" Luna said.

No one knew what Permatones were and knew that asking Luna about them would get them off track. So they just took her word for it. Hermione, Luna, and Daphne got back to the contract.

"Well I think Kingsley Shacklebolt would be a good fit and I can have his partner that he has Nymphadora Tonks accompany him" Amelia said.

"Did you say Tonks?" Sirius asked.

Amelia nodded.

"That's Andi's daughter. She will a good teacher. She is young enough to relate to the students" Sirius said.

"Yes, and she is a very competent auror, though she is a bit clumsy" Amelia said.

"Then how'd she graduate?" Harry asked.

"Auror Tonks is a metamorphmagus, which is a very useful skill as is rare" Amelia said.

Harry blinked in confusion.

"It means Harry, that she can change her appearance" Hermione said.

"Oh" Harry said.

"Yes, she is very good in undercover operations and has proved to a very good duelist also" Amelia said.

"I'm not surprised at the duelist part, Andi was quite ferocious with a wand in hand" Sirius said.

"Oh, and you'd know this how?" Adrian asked.

"I kind of got on the wrong side of her a few times growing up" Sirius said sheepishly.

"Why am I not surprised" Augusta muttered.

Chuckles were heard at this and Sirius pouted.

"Right, so I'll get the ball rolling and have Shacklebolt assigned here not only as a teacher, but to be on watch for anything that is suspicious" Amelia said.

"I knew you had another motive for placing an auror here" Adrian said smirking.

"It never hurts to have another resource in place" Amelia said simply.

Everyone agreed with that.

They then talked about how Snape had somewhat threaten Daphne with detention if she stirred up any more trouble. Adrian wasn't happy with this and was ready to head down to the dungeons and had a nice long talk with Snape.

"Geez Adrian, you've been hanging around Gryffindors too much that they're clouding your judgment" Amelia said chuckling.

Adrian realized that he was acting very Gryffindor-ish and sat down.

"Well first off, we can have Dobby shadow Daphne so if she gets into any trouble he can get her out" Hermione said.

"Lets see if he's up to it" Harry said, "Dobby."

The house elf popped in right away.

"Yous called Harry Potter sir" Dobby said.

"Dobby, if I ask you to do something will you do it?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter sir" Dobby said bouncing up and down with excitement.

The others chuckled at the elf's behavior.

"Great, Dobby this is Daphne. If she calls you I want you to take her here, okay?" Harry said.

"Dobby will do it" Dobby said.

"Thanks Dobby" Harry said smiling.

"Now that is done with, let's get back to Amelia's campaign" Sirius said.

Amelia sighed.

So far they're push for getting Amelia elected Minister was working. But more of the some of her less pleasant opponents were now playing dirty.

"Alright, the players are now getting dirty. We now have to start to air their dirty things" Adrian said.

"You have a plan Adrian?" Augusta asked.

Adrian smirked.

"Yes I do, I haven't been corrupted totally by Gryffindors" he said.

"So what kind of things do you have that we can use?" Augusta asked.

"Well…"

/Scene Break/

Penny walked with a confident stride in her step as she headed to see a certain someone. She knew he'd be there even when everyone else was at lunch. The little ponce would do anything to stay close to power.

"Hello Percy."

Percy Weasley looked up to find his ex-girlfriend standing in front of his desk. But this wasn't the girl he remembered. She was wearing robes from Gladrags and looking extremely hot.

"Penelope" Percy said, "do you have an appointment with the Minister?"

"No, I came by to see you" Penny said.

"Me?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I thought I'd drop by to see how you're doing" Penny said.

"Lousy, the Potter brat is just stirring things up and causing trouble. Like he always does. He can't leave well enough alone. The Minister is a busy man and can't be troubled with these petty things coming from a spoiled brat" Percy said seething.

"That 'spoiled brat' as you call him is the most chivalrous, courageous, well-mannered Gryffindor I have ever met. He embodies what it is to be a Gryffindor. You on the other hand, I have no idea how you got placed in the home of the brave when you have more Slytherin traits than Gryffindor" Penny said.

Percy's face was turning red at this, but Penny wasn't done yet. She hadn't had this much fun in a while.

"He told me everything, everything about every one of his adventures. He is a very modest young man and doesn't seem capable of lying" Penny said.

Percy had reached his limit. He had been under a lot of stress since Potter had gave that interview to the _Prophet_ and now his very livelihood was at stake.

"Get out! Now!" he ordered.

Penny just shrugged, she had done what she wanted to do. She left with a smile on her face and even flirted with a few guys that approached her. But only flirted, she would wait to find a guy just like Harry since she knew a guy like that would never hurt her.

/Scene Break/

Cornelius Fudge was tired, he had been barraged with owls all day. He had no leverage and now with this thing with his undersecretary. He was doomed. He could see all of his political hopes crumble. He had to find a way to salvage this, but without his usual advisor around he had to go to the other. He walked to his fireplace and threw in some floo powder.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore's face appeared in the fire.

"Cornelius, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I need some advise Albus, please" Fudge said trying to not sound whiny.

"Very well Cornelius, may I come through?" Dumbledore asked.

Fudge nodded and stepped back. Dumbledore came out and dusted himself.

"It has been a while, I don't suppose I could have some tea while we chat?" Dumbledore asked.

Fudge nodded.

"Weatherby, bring in the tea cart, and make sure to use the tea that has been set aside when Dumbledore visits" the Minister said.

A few minutes later Percy came in and served the tea.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. Boy, did he have something to tell Harry and Hermione.

When Percy left the two men got down to business.

"So Cornelius, what kind of help can I be?" Dumbledore asked.

"I need your help to rein in the Potter boy. I know you have a great influence on him" Fudge said.

"I think you're behind on the times Cornelius. I'm just Mr. Potter's headmaster. He takes all of his advice of this kind of nature from his godfather and his advisers" Dumbledore said.

Fudge cursed under his breath.

"Is there anything you can do to help me?" he asked no sounding desperate.

"I could suggest a meeting with Mr. Potter, but bear in mind that he'll want to meet on his terms" Dumbledore said.

Fudge nodded.

He had to think of some ways to prepare himself, if he got a meeting with the Potter boy and he could do to strengthen his own side so the boy doesn't have more power than he does.

_This will be tricky _Fudge thought.

Dumbledore didn't need to see into Fudge's mind to know what the Minister was thinking. He'd be doing the same if he was in the same position. But watching this was so much fun. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun before.

"Do you think you could arrange a meeting with the Potter boy for me Dumbledore?" Fudge asked.

"I'll do what I can Cornelius, but I can't promise anything" Dumbledore said.

Fudge nodded.

Dumbledore left with a few things to tell Harry. He was quite pleased with the position he was in now. He accepted that he wouldn't be at the frontline of the fight, but would take any position that was needed. He just hoped Harry and his friends would see it the same way.

/Scene Break/

Harry walked into the common room after having a talk with McGonagall.

"Hey Hermione, Dumbledore wants to talk to me" Harry said.

"Well we shouldn't keep him waiting" Hermione said putting her bookmark in her book.

Harry nodded and held out his hand to his girlfriend. They headed to Dumbledore's office and gave the gargoyle the password.

"Ah Harry, miss Granger so glad you could come" Dumbledore said smiling.

"What is it we can help you with sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I just came from a talk with the Minister" he said.

"Alright, but what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's eyes were still twinkling, but he said nothing.

"What do you want sir?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"To only help you in your fight in any way I can" Dumbledore said.

"Come tonight to my quarters and we'll have a nice long chat" Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded.

/Scene Break/

The adults and the teens sat waiting for Dumbledore to come.

"I'm sorry I'm late I got caught up reading some fascinating work" Dumbledore said.

When he entered he found, not only Sirius there, but also Amelia, Augusta, and Adrian there too. With Harry, Hermione, Susan, Neville, Luna, and Daphne sitting there like equals.

"Come have a seat sir" Hermione said.

Dumbledore did as he was told, though he found it odd and humorous to obeying a suggestion from one of his students still under his care.

"Sign this before we do any talking" Daphne said as she slid over a piece of parchment.

Dumbledore took it and read it. He smiled at the wording of it. According to this contract he was not to disclose any information he would learn during these meeting to anyone unless the party was in the know or the party gave him permission to do so. He thought over this and decided that even though this was very constrictive he would have to take what he was given. He signed it without hesitation. Once signed the parchment glowed for a second indicating that it was now a binding contract.

"So what did Fudge have to say?" Amelia asked.

"Cornelius was very adamant in having a talk with Harry here. I think his goal was to hopefully persuade Harry to keep him in office" Dumbledore said.

"Like that will happen. We're already campaigning to get Amelia that office" Sirius said.

"Yes, I wondered who was pushing that. Amelia never had such high political ambitions" Dumbledore said.

They discussed more about what they could do and if they should take the meeting with Fudge. They also got Dumbledore up to speed with what they've been doing and Dumbledore was quite shocked to find that they've been quite active. The group already had safe-houses set up for displaced families, not to mention they've been gathering supplies and storing them in another place. At the end of the meeting Dumbledore was enlighten and very pleased that he was a part of this.

"So do you think we can trust Dumbledore?" Harry asked after Dumbledore left.

"I think we can use him, but we must be careful not to have him pull us to where he wants us to be" Amelia said.

Augusta nodded in agreement as did Adrian.

"Okay, so we're in agreement to let Dumbledore to help us, but we will be careful and tread with care when he gives us advice" Hermione said.

The others nodded.

"Good, meeting's adjourned" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Fudge sat thinking of the best way to approach the Potter boy then he remembered that his assistant's little brother was a friend with Potter.

"Weatherby, come in here please" Fudge said.

Percy came in with a notepad in hand.

"You asked for me Minister?" Percy asked like an eager puppy.

"Yes, your brother is a friend with the Potter boy. I was wondering if you could get him to persuade him in anyway to have him meet with me" Fudge said.

Percy frowned, as he didn't really want any contact with his family, but if the Minister asks then he must do.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Dumbledore is now a part of the group. Penny got some revenge on Percy. Fudge wants to set up a meeting with Harry. How will that go? Thanks for reading please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Ron looked at the letter that he got from his brother Percy. Why would Percy want him to set up a meeting with Harry. He crumpled the letter up and tossed it aside.

"Stupid Percy, thinks he can order me" Ron muttered under his breath.

"What's up little brother?" Fred asked.

George came over and picked up the crumpled letter and smoothed it out.

"Look Gred, Percy the ponce thinks that Ronniekins can get him a meeting with Harry" George said.

"Our poncy brother thinks Ronniekins is still friends with Harry. Boy is he out of touch" Fred said.

"I agree dear brother, but what can be done about it?" George asked.

"I say we talk to our great leader" Fred said.

"I concur dear brother" George said.

Just then Harry walked into the common room with Hermione and Neville chatting.

"Harry" the twins shouted.

Harry looked over and saw that Fred and George were waving at him, which meant they needed him. He shot a look at Hermione and she shrugged.

"What's going on you two?" Harry asked.

"Percy the ponce wants to set up a meeting with you" Fred said.

"Really" Harry said.

"Yeah, what should we do great leader?" George asked as he handed Harry over Ron's letter.

Harry took the letter and handed it to Hermione, who began to read it.

"Write Percy back, tell him that if he wants to set a meeting up so badly that he should come down here and do it himself and not be a coward and make his brothers do it for him" Hermione said.

"Yes ma'am" Fred said with a salute.

Fred and George began writing the letter and whispering two each other probably suggesting what to write to their stuck-up brother.

Ron glared at Harry and Hermione then left muttering under his breath.

"Well at least he didn't say anything" Harry said.

Neville nodded, "yeah, I thought Ron would've said something."

/Scene Break/

Harry and his friends stood in the Great Hall waiting for the students who've signed to show up. Once everyone was there Harry strolled up to the podium that was used for speeches.

"Good evening to everyone. I hope that we'll get this same turn out for each meeting. Now, this meeting we will be working on the disarming spell" Harry said.

There was a lot of muttering going.

"The disarming spell, you've got to be kidding Potter, that spell is for beginners" Terry Boot shouted.

"We're going to start off easy because you all may know how to cast one, but can you hit someone with one" Harry said.

More muttering went on at this.

"Well how about a demonstration then. Terry, since you think the disarming spell is a beginner spell then come on up," Harry said.

Terry nodded and came on up with a smug look.

"You will be going up against my good friend Luna" Harry said.

A dueling platform appeared in the middle of the hall and Luna walked up on one side while Terry headed to the other. Once the two were in position Harry hopped onto the middle part of the platform.

"On the count of three, you will cast only shield charms and disarming spells" Harry said.

Once Harry finished his countdown Terry started off with a disarming spell, which Luna rolled away from and then fired off two disarming spells. Terry put up a shield to protect himself, but Luna's second disarming spell shattered his weak shield. Luna then quickly fired off a third disarming spell, which caused Terry to lose his wand.

"Luna wins" Harry said.

Everyone in the hall was shocked at what they had seen. A fourth year took down a fifth year, not only that, but a fifth year prefect.

"This what you will be learning also" Harry said, "you'll be learning how to not only shield against attacks, but be able to dodge away from them too. Later, once you've got that down we'll teach you how to summon items to you to block spells."

This seemed to get the crowd interested. The whole session was focused on the disarming spell and dodging it. Harry was pleased at how they all progressed in such sort time. But he knew that it would take a lot more to get this group in some kind of fighting form.

"Well Harry, I think this was a great first session" Hermione said sitting next to Harry on the stage.

"Yeah, but this was only the first session. What will happen when we get to more advanced stuff?" Harry asked.

"We'll get to that when it comes Harry. If some don't perform to the way we want then we can start splitting them into smaller groups and give them more rigorous training on a smaller scale" Daphne said.

Harry nodded.

"Hermione, Daphne, and I have already begun a list of spells we want you to teach" Luna said.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Amelia, Augusta, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Adrian were working on getting Shacklebolt to take the teaching position. Shacklebolt was leery of the position because he didn't sign up just to teach students. But Amelia sweeten the deal by having him and Tonks be there as Ministry presence that and also act as spy of sorts. This got Kingsley interested and agreed to the job.

Tonks was a different matter though she had graduated from the auror academy a while ago she was still a newbie. She was ready to pounce at any opportunity that was presented to her. She was also presented to use her metamorphmagus abilities to investigate strong leads. Dumbledore gave his permission to do this, but he asked to be notified beforehand.

/Scene Break/

Percy sighed as he looked at the letter he got. He was hoping it from Ron, but it was from the twins instead. He found out that Ron was no longer friends Harry and that if wanted a meeting that he'd have to set it up in person.

"Well Weasley, what does your brother say?" Fudge asked.

Percy sighed and showed the Minister his letter. He nodded.

"Well you best get to it Weasley" Fudge said.

Percy sighed, "Yes sir."

/Scene Break/

The first class with Shacklebolt as the teacher and Tonks as his assistant went off without a hitch. He was very knowledgeable and it didn't hurt to have a lovely assistant that could be stared at.

"Hello students, I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, you can all call me Shacklebolt. This is my partner Nym-"

"Tonks, call me Tonks" Tonks interrupted.

Shacklebolt sighed as the rest of the class tried to hold back their laughter.

"Right, welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now I've looked over what your previous professor had been doing and found it useless so I scrapped it. We'll be starting fresh and hope that you all will be able to keep up" Shacklebolt said.

All the students in class sat straight as Shacklebolt talked. They knew that this guy wouldn't be a push over.

When Harry and his friends got their first lesson with Shacklebolt it was a very good class. Shacklebolt was knowledgeable and knew a great many things. Though Malfoy was a bit of distraction and had points taken from him for being disruptive and using the word 'Mudblood' in class.

/Scene Break/

After class and somewhere in the dungeons Malfoy was steamed.

"Stupid teacher, if my father was still around he'd-"

"Oh shut it Malfoy" Daphne said interrupting Malfoy.

"I'd be careful in what you say Greengrass. Potter can't always protect you" Malfoy said.

"Like you can beat me Malfoy" Daphne said.

Malfoy sneered and pulled out his wand.

"I'll take you down blood traitor" he said.

Daphne pulled out her own wand and got in position. Malfoy fired the first hex, but Daphne rolled away and threw a stunner at Malfoy. Malfoy put up a shield then fired another hex. Daphne dodged that one and fired a combo. It was a disarming spell followed by a stunner. Malfoy again put up a shield, sadly his shield broke when Daphne's stunner hit. Daphne then quickly fired off another disarming spell then a stunner. Malfoy lost his wand and was hit by the stunner.

"Twenty points Miss Greengrass for attacking a fellow Slytherin and you'll be having a detention with me tonight."

Daphne turned and found Snape walking out of the shadows.

_I was set up_ Daphne thought.

Daphne couldn't believe she fell for this simple ploy.

/Scene Break/

When the group found out about Daphne's detention Adrian wanted to head to the dungeons and hang Snape by his balls. But Dumbledore was able to placate the furious head of Greengrass house and told him that he'd take over the detention and over see it himself. This calmed Adrian some. Daphne's detention was held in Harry's private quarters. She was to be the scribe for their meeting tonight.

"Now Miss Greengrass, I hope you learned your lesson" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"Yes I have sir" Daphne said contritely though you could see a faint smile on her face.

"Sir, you have to rein Snape in some. He's just preaching bigotry" Hermione said.

"That I agree with Miss Granger. I long hoped that Severus could be redeemed, but alas that was folly" Dumbledore said sadly.

"He does have his uses though" Amelia said.

"I agree, he makes a good spy" Moody said.

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was the newest addition to their group. Both Amelia and Dumbledore vouched for him.

"Alright he makes a good spy, but a piss-poor teacher" Harry said.

"Harry, language" Hermione scolded.

"What, I'm not wrong am I" Harry said.

Hermione sighed, she knew that Harry was right, but she still had a tiny bit of looking up to authority in her.

"I agree with you Harry, but what can we do about it?" Adrian asked.

Harry sat back in thought.

"He needs to be leashed" Sirius grunted.

"Says the mutt" Remus said smirking.

"Oy, that was uncalled for" Sirius said.

Everyone chuckled, which broke the tension some.

"Alright, lets put that aside for now. What are we going to do about Fudge and this note that we got from Percy?" Neville asked.

"Well knowing Cornelius as well as I do he's going to make Mr. Weasley meet you and set up a meeting" Dumbledore said.

"You think we should do it?" Harry asked looking at the entire group.

"I think you should, but be on your guard and don't agree to anything Cornelius asks until you run it pass us" Amelia said.

"I quite agree" Adrian said.

"That's fine by me, I know for sure that Hermione will be my side during the meeting, but do any of you want to join me, Neville, Luna?" Harry asked.

"I'm in Harry" Neville said.

"So am I" Luna said.

"Count me in" Daphne said.

"Me too" Susan said.

"Alright, sounds like a plan" Hermione said.

The others nodded.

/Scene Break/

It the next Hogsmeade visit and Percy was sitting in a private room waiting for Potter to show up.

"Hello Percy" Harry said.

"Potter" Percy said curtly.

"You remember Hermione, don't you?" Harry asked as Hermione entered.

Percy just nodded.

"Great, so what can I do for you Percy?" Harry asked as he and Hermione sat down.

"Mr. Potter, Minister Fudge wants to speak with right a way" Percy said.

"Oh, what about?" Harry asked.

"Many things Potter" Percy said.

"What do you think Mione?" Harry asked.

"We should probably hear him out Harry" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"Alright, Percy tell your boss to meet us here four days from now" he said.

Percy nodded.

"Oh, and Percy let your boss know that I'll be bringing an entourage and he can do the same, but they must be checked for Dark Marks before entering and they will have their wands confiscated also" Harry said.

Percy's ears turned red, but said nothing. He left steaming.

"Well I think that went well" Harry said leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, now we can plan our attack" Hermione said.

/Scene Break/

When Percy notified Fudge about his meeting with Potter. Fudge was angry. How dare that little brat think he can order such things from him. He'll show him who is in charge. Yes, but how, was the real question.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione enjoyed the rest of their Hogsmeade trip in peace. They spotted Neville and Luna having a nice stroll around the village. Susan was buying some quills to refill her stock. Daphne was with Susan and the two were chatting as they shopped. Harry and Hermione went to the bookshop to see what was there. That and Harry promised his girlfriend some new books.

They all met up at Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer before they had to get back to the castle.

"So how'd did the meeting with Percy the ponce go?" Neville asked.

"I think it went well" Harry said.

"Yes, it went well indeed " Hermione said.

The group then discussed lighter topics. Like Quidditch prospects.

Over at another table Ron was scowling. He couldn't believe that Harry was hanging out with a filthy Slytherin. Alright the Slytherin was Daphne Greengrass, one of the hottest girls in their year, but still she was a Slytherin. He hated that he wasn't a part of that group. He should be in there with them since He was Harry's best mate. It didn't hit him that he loss that spot to Neville and would never get it back.

/Scene Break/

Once back in the castle Harry called a meeting. They all gathered later that night in Harry's quarters. Harry went over how the meeting went with Percy and asked what their thoughts were.

"Cornelius is desperate, he'll agree to almost anything to get a meeting with you Harry" Amelia said.

Dumbledore nodded his agreement.

"So all I have to do is set up a meeting with Fudge because we know he'll show" Harry said.

The adults nodded.

"Alright, but what are we going to reveal at the meeting?" Harry asked.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: sorry to end it here, but I have ran out of juice for this chap. Next chap will have the meeting with Fudge. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Cornelius Fudge sat in a private room in Three Broomsticks with his assistant Percy and four aurors. They were all very unhappy that they didn't have their wands on them. On the other side were Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Daphne, and Susan. The six teens frisked the four aurors, the Minister and Percy before having them enter the room. The room itself was protected by every kind of listening charm possible.

"So Minister Fudge, what is you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked pleasantly.

Fudge took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"Well Harry, I was wondering if you'd make a statement in the _Prophet_ about me" Fudge said.

"What kind of statement?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, telling the public to support me and that I will lead them through whatever crisis that might arise" Fudge said.

"Interesting, but sadly, I'm endorsing Amelia Bones for Minister" Harry said.

Fudge's face went quite red at this.

"What?"

"Yeah, you see I've had many long talks with Amelia and if we are going to beat Voldemort," Fudge, Percy, and the aurors flinched at the name, "then we'll need a Minister not afraid of fighting back."

"Surely Harry, you know that I'll do anything in my power to protect the wizarding world" Fudge said.

"I don't think so, since all you've done was listen to a Death Eater for the past who knows how many years" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Fudge asked confused.

"Lucius Malfoy" Harry answered.

"I know I've made some mistakes in the past, but I hope we can get beyond that" Fudge said smoothly.

"Sorry, but I can't, since I know who's been lining your pockets with gold for many years. Besides I think it is time for a just Minister" Harry said.

Fudge was now desperate, he knew that if he didn't get Potter on his side he would lose everything that he's worked hard for.

"Surely Harry there is something I can do for you" Fudge said in a smooth politician kind of voice.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Harry asked quirking a brow.

"I wouldn't call it a bribe Harry, more like a favor" Fudge said smoothly.

Harry turned to look at Hermione.

"What do you think Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Harry" Hermione said with a frown.

Fudge sat back as he watched the group of teenagers. Something was niggling in the back of his mind as he looked at them. He frowned as he tried to think of what he was forgetting.

Daphne was watching the Minister and smiled.

"I think the Minister is close to figuring it out" the Slytherin said.

That's when it hit them, these were the children of great Ancient and Noble families. His eyes widen and he began to sweat.

"I think he has figured Daph" Neville said chuckling.

"You're the, it can't be, it just can't be" Fudge sputtered.

Percy and the aurors were confused as to why Fudge was now acting so panicky.

"It's true Minister" Harry said smiling.

"But it can't be, never has this ever happened" Fudge said.

"Well Minister, I have a way of doing the impossible" Harry said nonchalantly.

The others snorted with laughter at this.

"Sir, what are you talking about?" Percy asked with confusion.

"I'm shocked at you Percy. You're a pureblood, yet you have any idea who are the Ancient and Noble families are" Susan said.

Percy still looked confused.

Susan sighed, "The Ancient and Noble families are the oldest families in the wizarding Britain. In fact they were on the first meeting of the Wizengamot. They helped establish much of the wizarding world that is here today. The families are all connected to one another through various things such as marriages, business deals and other things. In fact the five families own much of the wizarding world."

"That's preposterous" Percy said.

"Oh, Percy, you slept through History of Magic, didn't you" Harry said shaking his head.

Percy glared at Harry.

"Susan, would you do the honors?" Harry asked.

The Hufflepuff smiled and nodded. She then gave Percy and the four aurors a history lesson about the Ancient and Noble families. When she was finished there was a lot of pale faces in the room.

"So you see, you don't need me. It's more that you need us" Harry said grinning.

Fudge sputtered for a bit as he tried to wrap his head around this new change.

"Oh dear, it appears that the Minister is suffering from nargles" Luna said dreamily.

"It appears that way Luna" Neville said chuckling.

/Scene Break/

The whole group had a meeting that night and with Dumbledore's Pensieve they watched the meeting with Fudge.

"Merlin, I think Fudge soiled himself" Sirius said chuckling.

"He probably did since he realized who was really in power" Adrian said grinning.

"Yes, this will work to our advantage" Amelia said grinning also.

"Quite, splendid job, all of you" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

The teens smiled.

"I think the Minister is willing to listen to just about anything we say" Susan said.

"Yes, and we have him so freaked that he's willing to go along with just about anything too, just to keep his job" Daphne said.

"So we're all in agreement that Fudge stay in office?" Hermione asked.

"For now, but if he makes one step the wring way we sack him and Amelia is made Minister" Harry said.

Everyone agreed with that and they began to plan on what they could pass through as laws.

/Scene Break/

Daphne sighed as she made her way back to the Slytherin dorms after the meeting. She entered the common room and found it quite empty. This made her on edge. She muttered the password to draw her wand from her holster she had on her wrist. She survey the room before stepping in. The first spell came at her from her left. Daphne ducked and fired in the direction of the fired spell. Another spell came flying in from Daphne's right and she rolled forward to avoid it. Another spell came in this time right in front of her. This made Daphne roll to her left, but then she was hit by a spell from that side and she heard her shoulder bone break. Daphne hissed in pain as she did her best not to roll onto the broken shoulder. Once she was upright she felt another curse hit her leg, which made her buckle. That spell shattered her ankle.

Daphne slowly got up putting all her weight on her uninjured ankle and saw her attackers emerge from the shadows. It was Malfoy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. Daphne glared each of them in turn.

"Well lookie here boys" Malfoy said smirking.

"Touch me and die" Daphne growled.

This made Nott and Blaise pause for a moment, but Malfoy's smirk never left his face.

"Crabbe, Goyle" Malfoy ordered.

The two lumbering bookends walked forward now towering over Daphne.

"We'll teach you to respect your betters" Malfoy said now smiling sinisterly.

Malfoy sauntered forward til he was standing in front of Daphne. For the first time Daphne felt fear. She squeezed her eyes shut praying for someone to help her. She heard two thuds. This caused her to open her eyes and found Crabbe and Goyle on the ground unconscious.

"What's this?" Malfoy shouted.

Soon Malfoy was hit with a spell that made him fall over screaming in pain. Nott was next then Blaise. The three boys were on the ground in pain.

Harry took off his invisibility cloak and walked to Daphne and knelt next to her.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked with concern.

"Fine, my shoulder is broken though" Daphne said.

We'll get you to Poppy. I'll someone else clean this mess up" Harry said.

Harry then scooped Daphne up bridal style and carried her to the hospital wing.

/Scene Break/

Madam Pomfrey was just getting ready for bed when the ward went off, which let her know that someone had entered her wing.

"Mr. Potter, what is it now?" Pomfrey asked with a sigh.

"Not me Poppy, it's Daphne" Harry said as he laid the Slytherin on one of the beds.

Pomfrey ignored Harry calling her by her first name and began to check out Daphne.

"She has a broken shoulder and her ankle his shattered, what caused this?" Pomfrey asked.

"Her fellow Slytherins attacked her" Harry said.

Pomfrey was shocked, but then went to work healing Daphne.

Hermione came rushing in next followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter what happened?" McGonagall asked.

Daphne told the story with Harry jumping in with when he appeared.

"I didn't do any damage that can't be fixed with a day or two in here. I could've done worse since I warned them before" Harry said.

"I see Harry, forty points each shall be taken for each student that attacked miss Greengrass and I believe fifty to you for saving Miss Greengrass" Dumbledore said.

Harry didn't say a thing, but nodded.

Snape entered next with the five Slytherins in tow.

"There's Potter, he's the one that hexed us" Nott shouted pointing at Harry.

"Potter, I'll have you expelled for this" Snape shouted.

"Really Severus, I think we'll need to have a long talk about that."

Snape turned around and found Dumbledore standing there along with McGonagall. Both looked unhappy and that didn't bode well for the greasy potion master.

"Headmaster, Potter here maliciously used dark curse on my students" Snape said and looked at Harry with a glare.

"I did no such thing. The only curses I used were standard ones that anyone can learn" Harry said calmly.

Snape's glare intensified.

"I've heard his story Severus, and it sounds quite plausible" McGonagall said.

Snape tried to glare at McGonagall, but it was hard since the glare she was giving him could probably neuter him.

"Headmaster-"

"Severus, why don't we all discuss this in my office. I think Miss Greengrass needs her rest as well as the rest of the students. Poppy, I know you'll care for them" Dumbledore said.

Pomfrey nodded and three teachers left.

"How are you Daph?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I'll be alright, if it wasn't for Harry then I'd be in trouble" Daphne said.

"Yeah, Dobby warned me as soon as he could and I got there as fast I could. I'm glad I got there just in time" Harry said.

Hermione squeezed Daphne's good shoulder and she and Harry left.

/Scene Break/

"I want that brat expelled Albus" Snape shouted.

The three teachers were in the headmaster's office.

"Now Severus, I've heard Miss Greengrass' story and what Harry has said too and it sounds like the most reasonable explanation" Dumbledore said.

"He's obviously lying" Snape said.

"Severus, I highly doubt that Mr. Potter is lying. Miss Greengrass' story is quite convincing" McGonagall said.

"He confounded her somehow," Snape said.

McGonagall snorted at this and Snape glared at her.

"Severus, we've seen Miss Greengrass and there doesn't look like any spell has hit her. She is quite lucid" Dumbledore said.

"Potter did something to her, I know it" Snape said.

McGonagall was getting very tired and annoyed at this. She just wanted to hex the greasy potion master then go to bed right now.

"It's late, why don't we call it a night and discuss this tomorrow" Dumbledore said as he looked at his watch.

Snape looked ready to object, but he saw that McGonagall looked tired and her hand was very close to her wand. So he decided to save his own skin and agreed with Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

News spread the next morning on how Harry took out five Slytherins. Now there were several stories. Some were that the five Slytherins cornered Harry and Harry had to fight his way out. Another that Harry went looking for a fight an the other, which was the real story was Harry was protecting someone. This story was the one heard most and believe the most too. Though who Harry was protecting was up for debate. Most said it was Hermione others said it was either Susan, Luna, or Daphne. None could agree on that.

"It's amazing the stuff you hear" Hermione said as she buttered her toast.

"Yeah, and the fact that the story is true though it doesn't look like they can decided who I was protecting" Harry said.

"Leave them in the dark, it doesn't matter" Daphne said.

"Daph's right, we shouldn't care what is being said" Susan said.

"Well I can't really since I have the gossip girls in my dorm" Hermione said.

"Like you listened to them before" Luna said.

"Well it's kind of hard not to" Hermione said pouting.

This caused the boys to chuckle and the girls to giggle.

"Anyway, I think this is a good story for the _Prophet_" Harry said.

The others nodded in agreement and Hermione started to write a letter to Penny.

/Scene Break/

Penny sighed as she walked up to the castle that she used to call home. She got Hermione's letter and left her office as soon as she could. This was a story that couldn't leave hanging.

"Miss Clearwater, what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm here to see Harry professor" Penny said.

"Please call me Minerva, I'm not your professor anymore" McGonagall said.

"I'll try, Minerva" Penny said testing out the name.

"Come with me, I believe I know where they are" McGonagall said.

Penny followed her old professor until they reached Harry's quarters. McGonagall gave the password and Penny stepped in.

"Ah Penny, good to see you" Harry said smiling.

"Hello Harry, Hermione" Penny said.

"Penny, this is Susan, Neville, Luna, and Daphne" Hermione said pointing out her friends.

"Nice to meet you all" Penny said.

They greeted Penny back and Harry offered Penny a seat asked if she'd like a drink. Once Penny had a cold Butterbeer in hand she got down to business. Once she was done she hung out with the group and laughed at what was going on. They even gave her information on what happened with the meeting they had with the Minister. Penny jotted down more notes and knew she had at least two stories that would make her a big name. Susan helped Penny with the information about the Ancient and Noble families. Penny paid close attention to this.

/Scene Break/

_**Five Students Attack a Fellow Classmate**_

Was the headline on the paper the next day. Though Penny kept Daphne's name out of it. She gave out Malfoy's, Nott's, Crabbe's, Goyle's, and Zabini's. This made the five Slytherin's lives horrible since they were being glared at by their own house and got letters from home berating them. Snape glared at Harry and began plotting ways of hurting him. Then he grinned. Granger was the boy's weakness. All he needed to do was attack Granger and the boy will fall.

/Scene Break/

The next few days articles of the meeting Harry had with the Minister and about the Ancient and Noble families flood the pages. Now, not many of the old families remembered the Ancient and Noble families and how they had so much power. But with this article it brought to light who was really in power in wizarding Britain.

/Scene Break/

Fudge was sweating profusely when he read this and knew he had to do something to hopefully get the Potter boy on his side, but what was the question.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort read the article and snorted. He didn't believe all this stuff about Ancient and Noble families and decided he could easily wipe them out without a worry. So he began to plot on how to do it.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. I'm sorry if it dragged at the end, but I was running out of steam and just wanted to end this chap. Will Snape break Harry? What is Voldemort's plan? Find out next time. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Well Harry, thanks to that article we're all going to have be twice as careful" Amelia said.

"I agree, Voldemort will probably try to knock us off one by one" Adrian said.

"I'm sorry, I did what I thought I was right" Harry apologized.

"No need to apologize Harry. This would've gotten out somehow sooner or later" Amelia said with a smile to show Harry that she wasn't upset with him.

Harry nodded though he felt guilty for putting targets on what he thought of as his family.

"Harry, snap out of it!"

Harry looked to see his girlfriend looking at him with a critical eye.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Harry James Potter. I haven't been your friend all these years and your girlfriend for the past year not to know what you're thinking" Hermione said, "so we didn't think of the consequences of the article that was written, that doesn't matter Harry since it was going to get out at some point. Besides we have bigger things to worry about."

"You're right Hermione, sorry everyone" Harry said with a sigh.

"It's alright Harry, we all understand your worry" Adrian said.

Harry felt relief from hearing that.

"But it doesn't mean we should live in fear Harry. Voldemort and his Death Eater feed off that and that is what makes them stronger. We can't let that have that over us" Adrian said.

Harry nodded.

"Good, now what were we talking about?" Adrian asked.

The whole group were having a meeting discussing the article that has created quite a stir. They needed to plan certain things to harness this newfound power, but do it tactfully.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile down in the dungeons Snape began to plan out his revenge against Potter.

"How dare that brat make me look like a fool. I'll show him" Snape muttered to himself.

/Scene Break/

Everyone in school looked at the group with a different sight of eyes. Now as Harry and his friends made their way down the halls people got out of their way and were very courteous to them. It kind of scared them at first then it got a bit annoying.

"Damn, I wish they'd all stop staring" Daphne said.

"Welcome to my world" Harry said.

Daphne grumbled as she poked at her food.

"Come on Daph, look at the bright side of things. Now you can get the best books in the library" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Only you'd see that as a positive" Daphne said.

"Well it is" Hermione said.

Susan and Daphne just sighed and shook their heads.

/Scene Break/

Slytherin was hard hit for the attack they did against one of their own. They lost all of their house points making it the largest point loss ever in Hogwarts history. As for the five attackers they got a heavy load of punishments in the form of detentions by all the professors. This again went down in Hogwarts history since no student let alone five have been given a series of detentions by all their professors. What kept the five from being expelled was some gold passed between certain people.

Snape was quite furious and that made him plan harder on how to get Granger. He knew that he had to be careful since it appeared that she and her friends were on alert for any kind of attack.

/Scene Break/

It happened one potions class and Snape asked for Hermione to stay behind. Hermione did so with Harry and Daphne staying behind just in case. Daphne placated Harry enough to her wait for Hermione while he went off to his next class. When she turned back to the door she found it closed and when she tried opening it she found it was locked. This scared her and she began casting spells to try an unlock the door, but none worked. When she heard Hermione shout "NO!" that made her run to get Harry.

/Scene Break/

In the classroom Hermione got worried when Snape closed the door. But before she had time to react Snape pulled out his wand.

"_Imperio_" he muttered.

Hermione felt a wash of calm fall over her. She then heard Snape command her to remove her clothes. Her hands twitched, but stayed where they were. A voice in her head, which sounded like Harry said told her not to listen. Again Snape commanded Hermione to remover her clothing, again her hands twitch, but remain by her side. When Snape ordered her she shouted, "NO!"

This broke the spell and Hermione fell to the ground panting slightly. She was glad that she learned Occlumency, which helped her fight the Imperius curse.

"_Crucio_" Snape shouted.

Hermione rolled out of the way avoiding the Unforgivable.

"Damn Mudblood, stay still" Snape cursed.

Hermione pulled out her own wand and fired back her own spell.

"_Reducto_" she shouted.

Snape was able to block it.

"I'm going to take great pleasure in savoring you _Crucio_" he said.

"I'll never give into you" Hermione said as she dodged the Unforgivable.

"_Bombarda_" she shouted.

Snape blocked the spell.

"You will soon and when you do you will beg me for it" he said then shoot another curse at Hermione.

Hermione put a shield against this one since it wasn't an Unforgivable.

Hermione and Snape exchanged spells for several minutes, but she could tell that she was tiring since it took a lot of her magic to break the Imperius she was running low on magic.

Snape had a sinister smile on his face as he saw Hermione's spell-casting slowing.

"Well, it appears you are tiring Mudblood, finally I can end this" he said smugly.

Before he could utter his last spell to win this fight the door to the classroom broke off and an angry glowing Harry Potter stood. His green eyes glowed an eerie green and with a flick of his wrist Snape went flying crashing into the wall. You could hear the crunching of bone as he was slammed into the wall he fell to the ground limp and unconscious. Hermione ran to Harry and wrapped her arms around him, which calmed him enough.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked.

He looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I'm fine, you came just in time" Hermione said.

This is when Hermione fell to her knees, they buckled from exhaustion. Harry was able to scoop her up and cradled her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"I'm just tired Harry, that's all" Hermione said trying to calm her boyfriend.

Harry nodded and walked out of the classroom to be stopped by Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"He tried to hurt my Hermione, no one hurts my Hermione" Harry said angrily.

"I understand Harry, Severus is no longer a teacher here" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and carried Hermione back to his private quarters. The rest of their friends were waiting.

"Is she alright?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"Just tired, she must've used a lot of magic" Harry said.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I should've done a better job" Daphne said crying.

"It's not your fault Daph" Harry said.

The Slytherin nodded, but tears were still falling.

Harry took Hermione to the bedroom and laid her down, but couldn't get her to loosen her grip.

"Please stay with me" she whined.

Harry nodded and laid down beside her. He cuddled her as Hermione finally let the realization of what almost happened to her. She cried for hours as Harry held her and murmured comforting things to her. It was late when Hermione fell asleep from crying. Harry was able to wiggle his way out of Hermione's grip and when got back down to the common room he found his friends still there.

"How is she?" Susan asked.

"She's okay" Harry said.

"Was she able to tell you what happened?" Neville asked.

"That bastard was going to rape her" Harry snarled.

Gasps were heard.

"That bastard, where is he?" Neville snarled.

"He's probably in St. Mungo's since I slammed him into the wall" Harry said.

"He's going to get no mercy from us" Susan said furiously.

Daphne nodded looking quite furious herself. She had failed her friend, but she wasn't going to wallow in depression. No, she was going to help nail the greasy stain and make sure he's no longer a threat.

Soon the fireplace went green and Sirius, Amelia, Remus and Adrian came out.

"We just heard, where is that asshole?" Sirius asked.

"St. Mungo's" Harry said.

"Harry, what can you tell me?" Amelia asked.

Harry told Amelia what he got from Hermione through her crying. This made the head of the DMLE face harden.

"I assure you Harry that he'll be charge to the full extent of the law" she said.

"Thank you Amelia, but let it be known that the house of Potter will push for the harshest punishment" Harry said.

"The Black house stands behind house Potter on this" Sirius said.

"As does house Longbottom" Neville said standing beside Harry.

"House Bones too" Susan said.

"And house Greengrass" Daphne said.

Luna stood beside Neville letting them know that she threw the Lovegood house in the ring too. This shocked the adults since four of the students had no control of their house, but still tossed their hat into the ring.

"Very well, I shall pass that on" Amelia said.

Harry and the others nodded.

"Sadly, I will need to talk to Hermione" Amelia said frowning.

Harry was about to object when he was stopped.

"I'll tell you everything Amelia" Hermione said as she came out.

She walked over to the group looking tired and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I truly am" Amelia said sincerely.

"I understand Amelia, lets just get this over with" Hermione said tiredly.

Amelia pulled out a pad, which with a tap of her wand was able to record the whole interview. Once down Hermione was curled in a ball in Harry's lap crying.

"Thank you Hermione, I'll make sure you'll never see him ever again" Amelia said.

With that Amelia left along with Sirius and Adrian. Leaving the kids to comfort their friend.

/Scene Break/

Snape woke up in a bed in a lot of pain.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in a secure wing in St. Mungo's Mr. Snape" an auror said.

It didn't take Snape long to realized that he was in the wing they kept injured prisoners. He felt the magic inhibiting bracelets on his wrist, which was locked to the bed. He also figured out that he was no longer under Dumbledore's protection. This infuriated him since that meant the old man was on that brat's bandwagon. All other thoughts were destroyed as pain erupted through his body.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was released from classes for the week, but she went anyway since she didn't want to be alone. She stayed by Harry's side most of the day only leaving his side when she had to use the bathroom and when that happened Susan, Daphne, or Luna accompanied her.

Hermione wasn't the same girl anymore. After that experience she was now changed. No longer was she an innocent person. She had felt vulnerable and scared. Never had she felt like that. But with her friends protecting her she slowly build up a shield to protect her. She still was kind and gentle, but was now also wary of people and their intentions.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sighed as he looked down at his desk. He thought he saved Severus and this is how he repaid him. He had a copy of the interrogation that Amelia did with Snape. It turned out that he hadn't changed at all. He still held onto those petty grudges. This made Dumbledore also rethink his whole philosophy system, which at his age was pretty much set in stone. He now saw things in a different light and decided that things had to change. He knew that he wouldn't be the one leading this charge, but Harry and his friends. Yes, Harry and his friends will be the light of the future and he needed to help mold them. This meant he couldn't manipulate them he had to let them make their own mistakes and help them when asked. Yes, Dumbledore had much to think about to what his role in the future will be.

/Scene Break/

Several days later Harry and his friends were alerted by Amelia that Snape's trial will be in a week and that Hermione would have to be there just in case she was needed to testify.

"Are you sure you can do this Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'll be fine Harry, I want to see that bastard one last time" Hermione said.

Harry nodded, but gripped her hand tighter to show her he was there for her. She returned the squeeze. They walked into the courtroom and took their seats. With a bang of a gavel brought order.

"Order, this session of the Wizengamot is now in session" Dumbledore said, "please present any business."

Amelia Bones came forward.

"I have business" the head of DMLE said.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have charges against one Severus Snape. He's charged with attempted sexual assault on a student, who is betrothed to one Lord Potter. For use of Unforgivable on a said student" Amelia said.

With that two aurors led Snape in to the room and sat him down to the chair and shackled him in.

Snape looked around and when he saw Harry he sneered at him.

Gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the courtroom. It only quieted down when Dumbledore banged the gavel.

"What is your evidence madam Bones?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have his wand, which after using Prior Incantatum it showed that he cast the Imperius curse and the Cruciatus curse" Amelia said.

More gasps were heard.

"I also have the memory of Hermione Jane Granger, who was the victim" Amelia said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"How can we be sure that this memory is real an not fabricated?" a head of a dark family asked.

"You dare question the memory of my betroth?" Harry asked standing up.

This got the whole room's attention and they stared at Harry.

"I do, and what are you doing here, you're just a child?" the person said with a sneer.

Harry glared at the man, which made everyone in the room shiver.

"I'm Lord Harry James Potter, head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter and my betroth Hermione is telling the truth and her memory is quite real" Harry said glaring right at the man.

Amelia took that as a signal to show the memory. The whole room saw as Snape tried to use the Imperius curse on Hermione then her throwing it off, which amazed them since it took a lot to throw off an Imperius. The fight between Snape and Hermione also was shown and that was all the members of the Wizengamot needed to make up their minds.

"I propose that Severus Snape get the full penalty for using two Unforgivables and for attempt attack on Hermione Granger who is under the protection of all of the Ancient and Noble houses might I add" Amelia said.

This caused quite a stir since everybody now knew that Hermione was pretty much invincible.

Snape was sentenced to death through the veil. Hermione was there to see it and she took a bit of satisfaction in watching Snape go through the veil and how scared he looked.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap, sorry if the trial wasn't as good as what you hoped. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Voldemort swore as he threw the paper down. He was down a potion master, which wouldn't worry himself too much about because he could always find a new one. It was the fact that he also lost a spy in Hogwarts. Now he knew he had a few spies in Hogwarts, but Snape was his most trusted and was able to get information to him that gave him more of the upper hand. Now he needed to find a new spy to elevate to that level.

"Lucius" Voldemort called.

"Master, you called me" Lucius said as he knelt in front of Voldemort.

"Yes, I believe it is time to show the world why they should fear me" Voldemort said.

"What do you have in mind master?" Lucius asked.

"Set up attacks on the Greengrasses, but that will only be a decoy as our real target will be the Lovegoods" Voldemort said.

"An excellent plan master" Lucius said.

"Yes, you and Bella will be in charge of it. You shall attack the Greengrasses while Bella will go at the Lovegoods" Voldemort said.

"It will be done as you said" Lucius said bowing.

As Lucius turned to leave he was hit with a Cruciatus curse, which made him fall to the ground in pain.

"Oh, and Lucius, that is only the small bit of pain you'll experience if you fail me" Voldemort said removing his wand from the shaking body.

Lucius was able to get up, but he left the room trembling.

Voldemort wore a smirk as he sat on his throne.

/Scene Break/

Harry winced as he rubbed his scar.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Yeah, just a headache" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

It was a week after Snape's trial and things were back to normal for everyone, though there was a very big celebration in Gryffindor tower after Snape's trial. Daphne, Susan, and Luna were invited to the bash along with anyone else who wanted in though the other houses had their own party Gryffindor was known to have the best since they had the Weasley twins, who would smuggle things in. The party lasted way into the night and only ended when the teachers thought that they had celebrate enough. Little did the students know that the staff had their own party in the staff room.

Soon Hogwarts got back to normal with Dumbledore himself taking over potion classes for now until he could find a new potion professor. The lessons were quite exciting with Dumbledore teaching them. Many of the students started to like potions because of this. And Dumbledore felt the joy of imparting knowledge on a new generation. He hadn't felt like this since he last taught, which was many years ago.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, you've been rubbing you're a lot often" Daphne said.

"Yeah, so?" Harry asked.

"Something is wrong, you never rub your scar unless you're nervous about something and never as much as you are doing right now" Daphne said.

Harry and Daphne were relaxing in Harry's private quarters, just the two of them. Daphne wanted to be away from the Slytherin dorms and Harry wanted to relax away from everyone and not even the Gryffindor boy's dorm allowed him that peace. So here they were.

"I don't know, I keep getting little headaches every once and a while. They don't stay long, but they are a bit annoying" Harry said.

"Have you gone to see madam Pomfrey?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, Hermione made me go" Harry said smirking a bit at the memory.

"What did she say?" Daphne asked.

"She said if they progress or get worse come back" Harry said.

Daphne frowned, she was quite worried about her friend and wanted to help him in some way.

"Harry, you said that your scar hurt when Voldemort was near. Maybe it reacts when he feels a certain feeling" Daphne said.

Harry tilted his head back.

"Maybe, but we don't know for sure" Harry said.

"I think you need to see a healer at St. Mungo's" Daphne suggested.

"No, I trust madam Pomfrey only with my care" Harry said shaking her head.

"How about Dumbledore?" Daphne suggested.

"Alright, I'll go see him" Harry said.

"Good, when?" Daphne asked impatiently.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. It seemed that Daphne has been spending too much time with Hermione since it appears that the once Slytherin ice queen was becoming motherly.

/Scene Break/

Harry sat in Dumbledore office with Hermione by his side. When he told her about his conversation with Daphne and she agreed wholeheartedly with the Slytherin. She told him that she be going with him to this meeting.

"Harry, Miss Granger to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked sitting at his desk.

"It's about Harry's scar" Hermione said.

This made Dumbledore sit up.

"What about it?" the old wizard asked.

Harry then told Dumbledore how he has been getting small headaches on and off during the week. This made Dumbledore frown.

"What is it sir?" Hermione asked.

"I fear Harry, that you have a connection with Voldemort. You got this connection when his curse hit you and rebounded. I do not know the fully extend of the connection, but I must warn you to be cautious. Keep your Occlumency shields up at all times" Dumbledore said.

"What do you think the headaches mean, sir?" Hermione asked.

"That Voldemort must be planning something and he's excited about it" Dumbledore said.

"Do you know what?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"No, but I will put every resource I have to find out and let you know" he said.

"Thank you sir" Hermione said then she and Harry left.

Dumbledore sat back frowning. He feared that Harry had a connection to Voldemort and the fear was that Voldemort would have a way to control Harry. His original plan was to keep his distance from Harry this year for fear of that link. But after seeing how strong Harry has become he decided to forgo that plan and help Harry as much as he could.

/Scene Break/

Harry gathered his friends together and told them what happened in Dumbledore's office.

"So Dumbledore thinks that you're getting headaches because you can sense Voldemort" Neville said.

Harry nodded.

"Man Harry, you don't catch a break, do you?" Neville said smirking.

"Thank Nev" Harry said chuckling.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"We need to contact the group and let them know. We might not know where Voldemort will strike, but we should warn everyone" Harry said.

"Should I have daddy come too?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna, he's a potential target" Harry said.

Soon Harry's private quarters was filled with people and it took a bit of time for Harry to get them settled.

"I've called here because I just talked to Dumbledore. Sir, would like to tell everyone what you told me?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, you should do it. I will fill in anything you might've left out" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded.

"Recently my scar has been acting up. I've been getting small headaches that will come and go. I went to madam Pomfrey and she gave me some headache potion, which helped, but only for a little bit. When Daphne suggested I see Dumbledore I agreed and so Hermione did. Dumbledore told me that he believes that my scar is a connection to Voldemort. He said it must've happened when his killing curse rebounded off me. Now I get headaches when he is happy with something" Harry said.

"What do you suppose got him all jolly?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, but it won't be good for us. So I need everyone to be on guard for a possible attack" Harry said.

"I agree, we must all be ready for an attack" Amelia said.

"I have already upgraded the wards around Greengrass manor and both my wife and I have portkeys to get us to safety" Adrian said.

"My home's wards were also upgraded" Amelia said.

"Voldemort doesn't even know where I live" Sirius said.

"I'll upgrade the Rookery's wards as soon as I get home" Xenophilius Lovegood said.

"Good, I guess that's all we can do" Harry said with a sigh.

As soon as everyone left Hermione pulled Harry to the couch and made him sit down.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked.

"I just feel so helpless" Harry said.

"Harry, you warned them, and now they know a threat is coming" Hermione said.

"I know, but I wish I could do more" Harry said.

"Oh Harry, you can't be everywhere at once" Hermione said.

"I know, but this waiting doesn't suit me" Harry said pouting a bit.

Hermione sighed and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"What about your parents Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I talked to Sirius and Amelia before they left. They'll take care of them" Hermione said.

"That's good" Harry said closing his eyes.

/Scene Break/

Several days later and Harry and his friends were on edge and everyone in the school could feel it. When asked about it they'd shrug it off not wanting to scare more people. The teachers seemed to lighten up on them also since they knew how stressful it is not knowing when an attack might happen. The teachers were all made aware of the situation.

/Scene Break/

Adrian sat quietly in his study looking over some financial papers that Sirius asked him to look at since Sirius couldn't balance a checkbook if his life counted on it. Adrian couldn't help, but chuckle at the thought. He felt a shrill sound and he knew that the wards have been breached. His wife, Sophia came rushing in.

"Adrian" she exclaimed.

"I know my dear, we must go" Adrian said.

They had bags pack for such an occasion thanks to a suggestion made by Hermione. They grabbed the portkey that was around their necks and called out the code word, but it failed.

"What do we do now?" Sophia asked worriedly.

"I don't know, they must've put anti-portkey wards around the house along with anti-apparation wards" Adrian said.

Sophia looked frighten.

"Don't worry my dear, Amelia will come. She and I linked our wards together so she'll know" Adrian said.

Soon shouting was heard and Adrian peeked his head out to see aurors fighting against some Death Eaters.

"See, I told you not to worry" he said.

Sophia looked relieved.

It didn't take long for the Death Eaters to flee and Amelia came to the front door.

"How bad Amelia?" Adrian asked.

"Not as bad as what we expected. Since you upgraded the wards it was taking them longer to tear them down" Amelia said.

"That's good, did you capture any?" Adrian asked.

Amelia shook her head.

"No, but I know who led them" Amelia said.

"Who?" Sophia asked.

"Lucius" Amelia said.

"That bastard" Adrian spat.

"Yes, but I don't have anything concrete to make an arrest" Amelia said frowning.

"We'll get the bastard" Adrian said.

Amelia nodded.

An auror came rushing in.

"Boss, we just got word that the Lovegood house is being attacked" the auror said.

"What, well lets get going" Amelia said.

The sight that Amelia and her aurors were welcome with was horrible. The house was on fire and they could hear cackling that made them all shiver.

"What should we do boss?" one auror said.

"You four try to extinguish the flames, the rest of us will go in and see if we can find any survivors" Amelia said.

The aurors nodded and went to work. Amelia led the charge inside and found the inside totally wrecked. She prayed that Xenophilius was still alive. They found him in his study barely alive. They could tell he was subject to the Cruciatus many times.

"Let's get him out of here" Amelia ordered.

They got Xenophilius out just before the entire house came down.

/Scene Break/

Harry walked down the corridor to the Ravenclaw tower. He had a heavy heart. He took a deep breath and answered the riddle that the portrait guarding the Ravenclaw tower asked. He entered to find several Ravenclaws doing homework or studying. They looked up when Harry entered.

"Where's Luna?" he asked.

Luna, who was studying in an armchair got up.

"What is it Harry?" she asked.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Luna, could you come with me please?" he asked.

Luna did as she was told and followed Harry out. Harry led her to his private quarters where everyone was waiting. Luna was confused by what was going on, but could tell that it was serious.

"What is it Harry?" Luna asked sitting down.

"There were two attacks. Voldemort had two attacks planned. He attacked Daphne's house, but that was only a diversion. The real target was your home" Harry said.

Luna's eyes widen then she shut them tightly trying to hold back the tears.

"My dad?" she asked softly.

"He's alive, but the healers at St. Mungo's say that he was under the Cruciatus for a long time. They don't know the extend of the damage yet" Harry said.

Luna burst into tears and Harry held onto her tightly. He was soon replaced by Neville since he was Luna's boyfriend.

Meanwhile the others moved away to give the couple some space.

"Who was behind the attack?" Daphne asked.

"Amelia knows Lucius was leading the attack on your house. As for Luna's they think it was Bellatrix" Harry said.

"What are we going to do?" Susan asked looking at a crying Luna.

"We help her get through this then we fight back" Harry said.

"But how Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know yet, but we have to do something" Harry said.

Luna stayed the night in Harry's quarter along with Neville since none of the others felt like disturbing them. The next day Luna went through the day listless. Her classmates noticed this as did her housemates, but no one asked why, they knew it had to be bad since Luna's friends were always by her side. The news came in the afternoon edition of the _Prophet_. This brought fear to everyone and sympathy for Luna.

/Scene Break/

That night Harry had called a meeting.

"I first want to say that we're glad that you're alright Adrian" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry, but I feel very sad at what happened to Xeno" Adrian said solemnly.

Luna let out a sniffle at this., which had Neville wrapping an arm around the little blond.

"I've called this meeting because I think we need to do something in retaliation" Harry said.

There were murmurs of agreement on this.

"I support your idea Harry, but what can we do?" Amelia asked.

"That, I don't know, but this is why I called this meeting so we can brainstorm some ideas" Harry said.

They spent the entire night coming up with ideas of how to attack Voldemort.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this one. I hope you liked it. I did my best on the attacks of the Greengrasses and the Lovegoods. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Luna remained quiet and withdrawn, which clashed with the upcoming holiday break joy everyone else was feeling. Harry promised that he and Hermione would let her stay in Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus. She was thankful for this, but asked Harry if she could visit her father and Harry agreed. Soon the holidays came and Harry and Hermione were with their friends settled into a compartment. Luna was cuddled up in Neville's lap and Hermione was sitting in Harry's.

"I really need a boyfriend" Susan grumbled.

Daphne just laughed, which eased the tense in the compartment and everyone else smiled, though Luna's was a very weak one.

The ride back was peaceful, which was a nice change for them. Once they got to the station Harry and Hermione along with Neville helped Luna off. They met the adults and after most of them left Harry, Hermione and Luna left with Sirius to St. Mungo's.

When Luna got to the room that her father was in she broke down. Harry and Hermione had to help her up and move her forward. According to healers, Xeno had been under the Cruciatus curse, but not as long as the Longbottoms, so there was a chance that he could recover. What they didn't know is how fast he would recover and when he did what he'd be like. They had given him the Living Draught to help the healing process.

"Do you want to go now Luna?" Harry asked.

Luna could only nod and Harry wrapped an arm around Luna and pulled her away. Hermione was on the other side and helped Harry get Luna moving. Sirius felt for the little blond who was always so quirky and unpredictable, but now looked like a pale sheet and lifeless.

They left St. Mungo's and got to Grimmauld Place. Where Luna would be staying until further notice. Hermione helped Luna to her room while Harry and Sirius went to the kitchen.

"I want that bitch's head on a pike" Harry snarled.

"I feel the same Harry, but I'm sure Neville will want first dibs" Sirius said as he poured them both a cup of tea.

Harry nodded since he knew that Neville had more of a vendetta against Bellatrix than he did. Still he thought of Luna as his little sister and he didn't like anyone harming his family.

Hermione entered the kitchen looking tired and worn.

"How are you holding up Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Alright, but this Christmas is not going to be very cheerful" Hermione said sitting down.

"No, but we can't let this destroy our Christmas. That's what he wants and we can't give it to him" Sirius said.

"What are we to do Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to celebrate Hermione" Sirius said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Leave that up to me" Sirius said with a smile.

Harry and Hermione didn't like that smile the old marauder was sporting.

/Scene Break/

Late that night Sirius got together with Remus and they began to plan the greatest Christmas ever. They knew that everyone needed this to help uplift their spirits. So they looked into every muggle and magical tradition for Christmas they could find and figure out a way they could implement them.

"Padfoot, I know that we should do this, but don't you think we're going a little overboard?" Remus asked.

"Nonsense Moony, this will be the best Christmas ever" Sirius said.

Remus sighed, he knew that it would take hell and high water to change Sirius' mind. So it was best to go along with it or just get out if the way.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione did their best trying to cheer Luna up. Neville even came over and stayed with Luna to keep her company. It broke everyone's heart to see her like this. No longer was she smiling or jumping in with facts about her creatures. She was silent and withdrawn. She had to be taken downstairs so she could eat. Harry and Hermione feared what would happened to Luna if her father died. They knew it would break her.

"I'm so worried Harry, she hasn't said a thing since we got here" Hermione said.

"I know Mione, but I don't know what else we can do. We've been doing all we can to help her" Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"There has to be more we can do, maybe I can ask my parents, they might know" Hermione suggested.

"Okay, send them an owl" Harry said.

Hermione rushed off to write her letter.

Harry sighed and looked out the window at the falling snow.

/Scene Break/

Four days before Christmas Sirius rousted everyone out of bed early in the morning.

"Bloody hell Sirius, it's five in the morning" Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"I know, but we have a lot to do today" Sirius said cheerfully.

Hermione and Harry woke up and had leery expressions on their faces.

"Off we go" Sirius said cheerfully.

Sirius led them out to a tree lot where they'd pick out a tree.

"We got to find the biggest tree ever" he said before letting them go and search.

Harry and Hermione wandered around with Luna in-between them.

"What about this one Luna, you think this is what Sirius wanted?" Harry asked.

Luna looked up and sighed.

"I don't know Harry" she said sadly.

Harry felt a bit deflated. He tried, but failed to help Luna.

Hermione took Luna's hand and dragged her along.

"Come on Luna, we can't have Sirius pick the tree. He'd get a horrid looking one" she said.

Luna followed along, but said nothing.

It took several hours and six different tree lots, but they finally found the perfect tree. Once they got it back Remus and Sirius hauled out the decorations.

"Come on, now it's time to decorate" Sirius said.

Harry, Hermione, and Remus got to work, but Luna sat there looking despondent. Sirius walked over and put a Santa hat on Luna's head.

"There, now you're more in the spirit" he said happily.

Luna looked up then touched the hat that was on her head. She then looked at the others and how they were decorating the tree. Hermione was directing everyone on where to put what ornament. Sirius was ignoring Hermione and placing wherever he thought looked good only for Hermione to move the ornament and place it somewhere else. Remus and Harry seemed to be amused by this. Harry was also trying to decorate Hermione as much as he was the tree, which made Hermione irate, but you could see she was just pretending. Remus would every once and a while hover a piece of mistletoe over the couple and have them kiss, which they seemed to enjoy even though they blushed every time.

This made Luna smile slightly at the scene. She then looked down and decided it was time to pull herself out her funk. She got up and pulled out her wand. Without anyone noticing her she flicked her wand and caused a piece of silver tinsel float in the air. She formed it into a circle, which she made glow and had it hover over top of Sirius's head. Whenever he moved so did the glowing circle.

Hermione was the first to notice and she burst out giggling. This caused everyone to look at her. She just pointed and Harry and Remus saw that Sirius had a glowing circle hovering over his head and they began cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked perplexed.

"Sirius, you, you got a, a, a" Hermione said through her giggles.

"A what, what do I have?" Sirius asked now getting a bit angry.

"You've got a halo, Padfoot" Remus said grinning.

Sirius looked up and saw that his old friend was right, but he had no idea who did it.

"I believe it looks quite charming."

This made everyone turn and found Luna standing there smiling. Her first real smile in sometime.

"You did that Luna?" Harry asked.

Luna just nodded.

Hermione was the first to get to Luna and pulled the lithe blond into one of her patent hugs.

"It's great have you back Luna" she said happily.

"Thank you Hermione, but I didn't go anywhere. At least I don't think I have" Luna said then stuck out her bottom lip and cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Come on Luna, let's finish this tree" Harry said smiling.

Luna skipped right to the tree and helped decorate it. Later that night they had Susan, Neville and Daphne over. The three were quite happy that Luna was back. Neville snogged Luna immensely.

"If that is the greeting I get for every time I return then I should leave more often" Luna commented.

Everyone laughed at this and enjoyed the cookies that were around.

/Scene Break/

The next day everyone decided they'd go out shopping to pick out whatever they were missing on their lists. It wasn't very hard to do since everyone had their lists. They first went to Diagon Alley to do their shopping then after that they went onto the muggle side to do the rest of their shopping. Once done they were exhausted and were lying in the living room.

"I am never shopping like that again" Neville said with exhaustion.

"Ditto" Harry said tiredly.

"I thought it was quite fun" Luna said as she perched herself on Neville's lap.

"You didn't have to carry a load of bags dear" Neville said.

"We didn't ask you to carry them, you insisted" Luna shot back smirking.

Neville was about to retort when he found that Luna was right. He just took the bags from the girls without a word. But he needed someone to blame so he decided to blame Harry.

"I was just following Harry's lead" he said.

"What, I never told you to help with the bags" Harry said shocked.

"Yeah, but you carried all of Hermione's" Neville said.

"She's my girlfriend, it's a boyfriend's job to carry her bags" Harry said.

"Yeah, and I get my advice on how to treat my girlfriend from you, so it is your fault" Neville said.

Harry sat there shocked, which in turned made Hermione and Luna laugh so hard that they fell out of their seats.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

As Christmas drew near the excitement in Grimmauld Place was thick with anticipation. Sirius and Remus seemed to have gone all out and the whole house was decorated with Christmas that it looked like someone vomit up the whole winter wonderland on the house. But it didn't seem to bother anyone since it brighten everyone's mood. Luna was back to normal (well normal for Luna) and was humming Christmas tunes she had heard Hermione sing during the day. The little blond had gone to Hermione's home and spent time with the Grangers and learned many Christmas tunes and seemed to have gotten addicted to them.

She was currently humming 'All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth' as she walked along playing with the garland that was strung about.

"Hey Luna" Harry greeted.

"Hello Harry, do you know that you have mistletoe hanging over your head?" Luna said smiling.

"Huh" Harry said then looked up.

Harry then waved his wand and it disappeared only for it to reappear a second later.

"Sirius keeps tagging me with mistletoe and it won't go away until I kiss Hermione" Harry muttered.

"And that's bad why?" Luna asked curiously.

Because he never stops" Harry said with a bit of a whine in his voice.

Luna looked perplexed at this since she knew that Harry liked kissing Hermione so why was he annoyed by Sirius' little ploy.

"Okay, anyway I still need a gift for Neville. Can you help me?" Luna asked.

"Sure" Harry said.

Harry and Luna went into the den and discussed what to get Neville.

/Scene Break/

Christmas Eve and Sirius was in full Christmas spirit. He was decked out like one of Santa's helpers with a bell on the end of his cap and bells on the end of his boots. They jingled and jangled every time he moved, which he did frequently much to everyone's dismay.

"Sirius, you will you stop that or I'll hex you" Hermione said with a growl.

"But Mione, it's Christmas" Sirius said cheerfully.

Hermione sighed and rested her head onto her hands.

Harry felt for his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her.

Luna however was enjoying the noise and did what she could to keep Sirius moving. She even got into firing hexes at the marauder's feet to make him dance. This caused everyone to laugh at the dancing oversize elf.

"Very funny guys" Sirius said with a grumble as he continued to dance.

"Ah come on Sirius, it's Christmas" Hermione said teasingly.

Sirius pouted, but that made everyone laugh louder.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the holiday season went well with a great Christmas Day followed by a very pleasant New Years. It seemed that Voldemort had taken the holiday off, but the others felt like he was planning something big. Soon it was time to return to Hogwarts and with final hugs and kisses they boarded the train.

Harry, Hermione, Susan, Neville, Luna, and Daphne were all in the same compartment and were chatting about the new term. Susan was groused a bit about not having a boyfriend. But the good feeling soon ended when their compartment door opened.

"Well if it isn't Potty and his group of rejects" Malfoy sneered.

It seemed that Malfoy was fully healed and was arrogant as ever.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Daphne asked.

"My father had a talk with a few people and persuaded them to keep me in school" Malfoy said smugly.

"Translation: his father bribed, threaten, and/or hexed his son back to school" Susan said.

Malfoy glared at Susan.

"Quiet traitor, you'll get yours soon" the blond boy sneered.

Susan just rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy leave, you have no power at all since your godfather is no longer around to protect you" Harry said.

Malfoy glared at Harry then exited the compartment.

"This might not be good Harry. We should watch our back who knows what Malfoy will do" Hermione said.

"I agree" Luna said.

Daphne just nodded her agreement.

"Alright, but don't retaliate unless he attacks first" Harry said.

The others all agreed on this and they settled back in their seats wondering what things might happen.

/Scene Break/

The appearance of Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table brought out a lot of murmurings and speculations. But that all ended when Dumbledore stood up at the podium.

"I hope you all had a restful break and ready to take on a new term. As you can see we have a new potions professor. Let me introduce to you professor Eileen Maxwell. She is from America and highly respected in America as an innovative potion mistress" Dumbledore said.

A polite applause sounded for the new professor.

"The head of Slytherin house is now professor Aurora Sinistra, she used to be Slytherin during her school days. I hope you treat her with the same respect as your previous head of house" Dumbledore said.

That ended the announcements and he sat back down. This meant it was time to leave the hall and head to their dorms.

/Scene Break/

Later that night Harry had a meeting and Adrian was very upset with Malfoy being back in school.

"That little snot is back here. He should be rotting in a cell in Azkaban" Adrian said with a snarl.

"I agree with you on this one Adrian, I will see what happened on my side and find how he slipped through the cracks" Amelia said.

"Thank you Amelia" Adrian said now a bit calmer.

Amelia nodded.

The rest of the meeting was spent working out strategy and how to get more money for the DMLE.

/Scene Break/

The term started off like any other though having Malfoy strut the halls made some students on edge while others were wondering how the blond Slytherin was still here. As for Daphne, she seemed to have acquired bodyguards from the other houses. They seemed to think she needed protecting. This annoyed the Slytherin slightly since she knew she could take care of herself.

"I wish they'd leave me alone" Daphne griped during lunch.

She and the others were sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

"Come on Daph, this has got to be some kind of strange phenomenon. I mean I've never seen the other house protect a Slytherin before" Neville said.

"They'll probably doing it to get in Harry's good book" Susan said.

"Yeah, maybe, but it is still nice to see some school unity" Hermione said.

The others had to agree with this.

Soon the days started to go by fast. Harry and his friends except for Luna were busy working on studying for their O.W.L's due to Hermione's pushing, but it was thanks to Harry that her push was a hard shove, but a gentle push. They studied at their leisure and took breaks when needed, though Harry had to pull away Hermione often then anyone else.

/Scene Break/

They found out that Lucius had paid out some big money to keep his son from facing any charges and for getting him back into Hogwarts. Dumbledore was backed into a corner and was threaten of being booted from his headmaster position if he didn't take Malfoy back in. Now Dumbledore didn't tell them what blackmail Lucius had on him, but they knew it had to be serious for Dumbledore to fold so easily. Though Malfoy was kept on a short leash and practically every staff member and student kept a close eye on the Malfoy scion.

/Scene Break/

Training continued for everyone and they all seemed to be getting better. Harry began adding in simulation battles so the students could get used to battlefield conditions. He was pleased that everyone was working on, but knew that this wasn't a substitute for the real thing.

Days passed on and no new attacks have been reported, which was a good thing, but it also made Harry very uneasy since he felt that Voldemort was planning something big.

/Scene Break/

"My lord everything is going according to plan" a Death Eater said.

"Good, and our spies are still concealed?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes master, everyone is keeping an eye on young Malfoy to see anything else" the Death Eater said.

"Good, very good" Voldemort said smiling sinisterly.

The Death Eater bowed and left.

"Soon the entire world will know my true power" Voldemort said as he cackled.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, I know that you're worried about an attack by Voldemort, but you can let that worry plague you" Sirius said.

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I know Sirius, but I just have this really bad feeling" he said.

"Harry, if an attack happens then it happens. We can only prepare and wait" Sirius said sagely.

"When did you become so wise Padfoot?" Remus asked smirking.

"Hey, I'm wise" Sirius said petulantly.

"Yeah, as wise as a mutt can be" Remus said.

Harry laughed at this. This was what he needed. Sirius and Remus was there talking to him because Hermione had called them. She hoped that they could shake Harry out his funk he was in. It looked like it worked because soon Harry was laughing as Sirius and Remus told tales of their time in Hogwarts and the pranks they did. This lighten Hermione's heart when she entered Harry's quarters.

/Scene Break/

Exams were closing in and the castle was tense with anxiety. Hermione was drilling all of her friends on things that would be on the test. Her friends appeased her to a certain extent, but knew when to draw the line. They were al ready and prepared for their O.W.L's. That's when Voldemort made his move.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chap. This will be my second to last chap of this one. I felt the need to end this one since I was running of steam and I felt it was time to draw it to a close. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	19. Chapter 19 & Epilogue

**After the First Task**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is the final chap of this story. I'm glad that many of you enjoyed this one. Thank you all for reading this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: the Final Battle and Epilogue**

Voldemort had gathered all of his forces for his assault on Hogwarts. He had giants, Dementors and his loyal Death Eaters. He knew if he could overwhelm the castle then they'd have to surrender. Mainly because they had students there and would fear for them. Yes, the plan was perfect. He didn't care about Potter's little army he had. That would be easily dealt with. According to his spies the group was not very organized. He was going savor this moment where he'd take down his two main enemies at once. When the battle ends both Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter will be no more.

/Scene Break/

The first day of exams had just been taken and a lot of the students just wanted to relax. But a violent shaking broke that. Many of the students had fallen to the floor from the shaking and were now wondering what was going on. They got their answer from an announcement.

"_All students please return to your dorms immediately!"_

Many students went to their dorms except for ones who felt a certain galleon begin to burn in their pockets. They left quickly to the meeting area. There they found Harry standing there looking very alert. By his side was Hermione, who was looking over something along with Daphne. Neville was pacing back and forth. Luna was sitting in a chair swinging her legs without a care in the world. Susan looked very serious as she kept checking her wand. Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder letting him know that everyone was there.

"I'm glad you all could make it. Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts as I speak" Harry said.

Gasps were heard.

"That was the shaking you felt before. He and other Death Eaters are attacking the wards. The wards are still holding, but for how long I have no idea. Now I know I trained you all, but if anyone of you wants to leave now Then go. I will not hold it against you" Harry said.

No one moved a muscle. This made Harry smiled a bit.

"Good, Dumbledore's Order is here also and with them we are coordinating attack plans. Go to Hermione and Daphne for your assignments" Harry said.

Soon movement was made and students, no warriors began to find out what and where they'd be defending. They were well organized and soon everyone was ready.

"Before you all go I want to wish you all the best of luck and that I am very proud of you all. With that I want to remind you all to fight with all your heart. You will be shown no mercy with the Death Eaters. They are here to torture and kill they will not give you any mercy whatsoever," Harry said.

Every student nodded, they all had grim looks of their faces.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort finally made it through the wards and was pleased at the open field in front of him. This was going to easier than he thought. He began striding forward like he already owned the castle when all of the sudden some of the giants leading the way fell into pit traps. You could hear them roaring in pain and one of the Death Eaters who were close by the giants fell in also. In the pits were sharpened pikes. Voldemort was a bit amused by this and was somewhat happy that there was going to be a fight. He'd hate to just storm in without any opposition.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, we just got word that giants have fallen into some of our traps" Susan said.

"Good, that should help us some" Harry said.

"Giants" one of the DA members said stunned.

"Yeah, looks like Voldemort is going all out on this" Harry said with a sigh.

"Everyone get to where you are supposed to be then wait for the signal" Hermione said taking charge.

This got everyone moving until the only ones left were Harry, Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Neville, and Luna.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore had the Order gathered and what he could get from the auror corp. in his office. It wasn't many, but there were ones who volunteered. Dumbledore rose and stared at those waiting for him. He looked at every single one and saw that there was a mix of emotions on display. Some were scared, others were anxious, but all had determination in their eyes. This lighten the old wizard's heart a bit.

"My friends, today is the day I feared of. Voldemort has decided to strike Hogwarts. We must do our best to defend this school as we know that if Hogwarts falls the Ministry will fall next. We must not let that happen. Together along with select students here will defend the castle," the aged headmaster said, "I wish you all the best and want to thank you for what you've all sacrificed."

/Scene Break/

Many of the giants were lost in the pit traps, but the Dementors were coming and soon they were reaching the castle when several Patronuses met them. A large stag, an otter, a bear, an asp, a badger, a hare, and a phoenix appeared and stopped the Dementors cold. Soon the seven silver animals charged at the cloaked figures and all you could hear was the horrible screams on agony when one of the silver animals attacked a Dementor. The remaining Dementors fled for their lives leaving only the Death Eaters and Voldemort standing.

Voldemort glared and ordered his Death Eaters to attack anyways. There was hesitancy and Voldemort killed one of his own to motivate the others. Soon the Death Eaters charged at the castle.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Harry and the others watched. They were drained slightly from their patronuses, but they trained a lot so they could hold their patronus for a long period of time.

"Well that takes care of the heavy hitters, now all that is left are they Death Eaters" Neville said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Still best be careful, Death Eaters throw a lot dark curses without hesitation," Daphne said.

The others agreed.

"Well then, the rest is left for the DA, Order and aurors" Susan said.

"We should help them," Neville said.

"We will Neville, but we've got to rest a bit. Those patronuses took a lot out of us and we'd be no good at half strength," Luna said.

Neville sighed and nodded.

/Scene Break/

Soon the Death Eaters met resistance in the form of the Hogwarts students, the Order and some aurors. The battle was on and hexes were flying everywhere. Hermione and Daphne had grouped students together so each member of the group had strength in something like charms, transfiguration, and healing. They worked in these groups and watched one another's back at all times, just like practiced.

The Order and aurors were taking on more of the senior members of the Death Eaters, but still were having trouble with them. Mainly because the aurors weren't using spells to cause injuries to their opponent, the same with the Order. The DA were taking down Death Eaters and made sure they stayed down.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile the professors had gathered all the students who were not in the fight and placed in the Great Hall. They then left Professors Sinistra, Burbage, and Trelawney in charge while they went to help the defenders. When the professors entered the fight the momentum swayed in favor of the light. But soon Voldemort appeared and began hexing everyone insight.

Dumbledore took this as his cue and entered the fray facing off against Voldemort. Harry and the others also joined the battle and helped the DA fight back the Death Eaters. Susan, Neville, Luna, and Daphne worked together in taking down Death Eaters. Harry and Hermione were their own team and were doing well on their own.

/Scene Break/

"You can't destroy me Dumbledore" Voldemort taunted as he shot a stream of fire from his wand.

Dumbledore blocked it with a giant piece of ice.

"No I can't Tom, but I can tire you out" Dumbledore said as he fired silver spears out of his wand.

"Potter is no match against me, even if you do succeed" Voldemort said arrogantly as he created a silver shield that had the Slytherin emblem on it to block the spears.

"We shall see Tom, we shall see" Dumbledore said.

Voldemort hissed and fired off another hex and Dumbledore twirled out of the way. Showing that he may look quite old, but he still could move quickly.

"Admit defeat Dumbledore. I'm far superior" Voldemort said as he fired off several dark curses in a row.

Dumbledore blocked them all, but knew he was tiring. He wasn't as strong as he once was. The Patronus he did early didn't help any either. Unlike Harry and the others who regained most of their magic after a short rest he needed more given his age. And both he and Tom knew that. He just needed to buy as much time in hopes to have weaken Tom enough so Harry can finish the job.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile the battle was going on neither side had the advantage. Susan had a broken leg, but refused to leave her friends, so Hannah, who saw her friend in pain, rushed over from her group and healed her. Susan thanked her than went back to fighting with Hannah going back to her group to help out. Luna had scratches on her face from flying shrapnel, but otherwise doing fine. Neville was leading the charge for the DA and kept pushing the Death Eaters back.

The Order was now straggling since they had restricted numbers and had to count on the students to do the bulk of the fighting. They did provide support for them, as did the professors and aurors there.

The Death Eaters were amazed how their opposition was faring. They thought this would be a walk in the park and would have time to torture blood traitors and Mudbloods. But no, they were fighting for their lives. Most Death Eaters had no real experience when their victims fought back. They relied on scare tactics mostly and most couldn't throw up a decent shield up. While most used Unforgivables, which took a lot of magic to use and drained them considerable.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore and Voldemort fought on both using every spell in their arsenal as they tried to outdo the other. It was an amazing sight if there had been an audience. But most were focused on their own battles to see the spectacular battle going on near them.

"Just admit defeat old man, you're finished" Voldemort sneered as he fired off a dark curse.

Dumbledore was very tired and was unable to put up a shield in time, but was save by a conjured piece of furniture.

"Potter" Voldemort hissed.

"Hey Tommy, I thought you forgot all about me" Harry said cheerfully.

Hermione sighed at her boyfriend's cheerfulness at this time.

"I've not forgotten about you Potter. And what's this, ah the Mudblood whom you love. I'm going to enjoy her very soon" Voldemort said with a sneer.

Harry's eyes harden, "you'll not touch her Tom."

Voldemort fired of a Cruciatus at Hermione, but she dodged it and fired off a hex of her own. Voldemort easily blocked it.

"Pathetic" he sneered.

"Really Tom, you must've taught Snape that sneer since he did the same" Harry taunted and fired off a Reducto.

Voldemort flicked the spell aside and focused on Harry.

"Once I'm done with you Potter, nothing will stand in my way," the dark lord crowed.

"Geez Tom, counting your eggs before they hatch. Arrogant much?" Harry said.

This infuriated Voldemort and he began firing curse after curse at Harry, who dodged all of them. While that was going on Hermione got to Dumbledore.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes I am Miss Granger, though I realize I am not as young as I used to be" Dumbledore said.

"Come on, I'll take you to safety" Hermione said.

"No, you must be here for Harry. He's going to need you to defeat Tom. I'll make it back on my own," Dumbledore said firmly.

Hermione looked ready to argue, but the look in Dumbledore's eyes told her that she wasn't going to win this one.

"Alright, but be careful sir. We will need your help after this" Hermione said.

"Of course Miss Granger, and good luck" Dumbledore said then left.

Hermione rushed back to Harry's side.

/Scene Break/

"Well lookie here, little Nevie poo has grown up" Bellatrix said in a childish tone.

Neville froze for a second upon hearing Bellatrix's voice, but Luna gripped his arm, which made him return to normal.

"This one's for you Luna" he said then pecked his girlfriend on the lips.

Neville came forward and faced off against Bellatrix. The two exchanged taunts and spell-fire with one another. Neville knew that he had no chance against the cackling Death Eater.

"Ready to join your parents Nevie poo" she cackled.

Neville didn't have a chance as Bellatrix fired off a Cruciatus at him. He braced himself for pain, but felt none. When he opened his eyes he found that Luna had conjured a table and used it to protect him.

"Oh, this gets better Nevie poo is saved by the loon" Bellatrix shrieked.

"You will stay away from my Neville" Luna said harshly.

Luna looked at the Death Eater with hard eyes. Never before had she ever felt such rage course through her. Not even when she was being made fun of or even when that toad of a woman used a blood quill on Neville. But this witch was going to use the same curse on her Neville that she used on her father and his parents. She wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to take down this bitch even if it killed her.

"Make the first move" Luna said coldly.

Bellatrix fired off a dark curse that Luna dodged then fired of a combination of charms and transfiguration spells. It was an odd sort of combo, but Bellatrix blocked most of them and the ones she didn't block she dodged.

"It seems the loon has some skill apparently," Bellatrix said with amusement.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Luna said with a snarl.

/Scene Break/

Back with Harry, Hermione and Voldemort. The three were dueling. Voldemort was holding his own against Harry and Hermione, but the tandem was slowly gaining the upper hand.

_I must end this quickly_ Voldemort thought.

Harry and Hermione both had the same thought since they were tiring also. Voldemort fired off two Avada Kedavra at the couple. Harry pushed Hermione out of the way with Hermione shooting a spell that pushed Harry out of the way too. They fell to the ground letting the two green streaks of light fly over their heads.

"Let's end this Potter" Voldemort said.

"Alright Tom, lets" Harry said getting up.

/Scene Break/

Luna and Bellatrix were firing hexes at one another and it seemed that Bellatrix was winning, but Luna was just luring the Death Eater into her trap. Bellatrix fired off several dark curses and one hit Luna hard. She fell to the ground. Neville was shocked then angered as this woman had taken another person he loved. He was about to charge at the cackling woman when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Neville" Luna said serenely.

Neville was shocked. He turned to the body on the field then back to the girl beside him.

"How?" he asked.

Luna just smiled. She had created a mannequin double of herself, which took the curse while she was safe. She then fired off a Reducto with all of her strength. It hit Bellatrix dead center and created a hole through the mad woman. Her face was frozen in shock then fell to the ground dead.

Neville smiled and kissed his girlfriend before he started fighting again. Luna had to lean behind a conjured boulder to rest since that Reducto took a lot out of her. Susan and Daphne flanked her to protect her.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort and Harry were now exchanging spell fire with neither one letting up.

"Give it up Potter and I'll spare your precious Mudblood" the dark lord said.

"No way Tom, I'll never give up. I'm stubborn that way," Harry said with a smirk.

Voldemort snarled as he let loose a killing curse. Harry dodged out of the way fired off a powerful Lumos, which blinded the dark lord for a second. When he got his sight back he couldn't find Harry.

"Where are you Potter? Come and face me," the dark lord hissed.

"Right here Tom," Harry said.

Voldemort turned around to find Harry with the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand. Harry swung the sword with all his might and beheaded the dark lord.

Screams echoed throughout as Death Eaters fell from the excruciating pain the mark on their arm was giving off. They all collapsed clutching their arm.

They won the war and Harry with Hermione met their friends and went in for a good night's rest. Leaving everyone else to celebrate.

/Scene Break/

**Epilogue**

Exams were canceled indefinitely because of the final battle. The exams would be rescheduled for later in the summer. The losses weren't as bad and they only lost five students. Most were injured so that meant madam Pomfrey was kept quite busy for a while. Though Amelia had healers from St. Mungo's help the matron out with the more severe injuries.

They found out the spy for Voldemort was Pansy and Nott. They were arrested and tried as Death Eaters though they never fought in the final battle. They were found hidden in a secret passage waiting out the siege.

The aftermath of the final battle brought many changes. Harry got Fudge to do something right and had all the Death Eaters who were in the battle charged and thrown into a newly secured Azkaban with Goblin wards and traps. Harry had a long talk with the goblins after the battle and they came to an agreement, which was the goblin got a bigger percent of what was in the Death Eater vaults in exchange for helping ward Azkaban. Fudge wasn't happy with this since he wanted the money in those vaults, but Harry gave the Minister good publicity for it. Which in turned helped goblin wizard relations immensely.

With many of the members of the Wizengamot either dead or in jail Sirius, Amelia, and Adrian passed through many new laws to help muggle-borns and other magical creatures. They knew these laws were going to take time to change attitudes in the wizarding world, but it was a start. Dumbledore worked on the Hogwarts end of things and began working new programs in to help new muggle-borns adapt to their new life and to squash all that pureblood supremacy propaganda.

What happened to Malfoy, well as he and many of the students who were not fighting were in the Great Hall he decided to attack some second years. This caused a mini battle inside the castle though it was Malfoy against the rest of the students. The group of second years hexed Malfoy so badly that he is still in St. Mungo's to this day, but no one knows for sure. No one decided to press any charges against Malfoy since him being beaten by students younger than him was punishment enough that and being confined to St. Mungo's for who knows how long.

Harry and Hermione and their friends had a peaceful time for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. Though they did find Luna and Neville in the occasional broom closet at times.

They graduated with honors and Luna was able to graduate with them because she worked hard and ahead of her year mates. Very rarely has this ever happened in Hogwarts history.

/Scene Break/

Neville and Luna were engaged at the graduation with their thoughts of their wedding would be in the spring. Their wedding was lavish and a great moment was that Xeno was able to walk his daughter down the aisle. He had recovered enough to be released though he would still get muscle spasms every now and again, which would slow down his newspaper somewhat. But Luna stepped in to help her father and Neville joined in also. Luna had many followers because she was able to take down the most cruel witch ever known. She thought the attention was odd and shied away just like Harry did.

When Neville wasn't working at his father-in-law's paper he was running his own greenhouses, which supplied many prominent potion masters due to the exotic ingredients Neville had. Though Neville could charge any price for his plants, he kept them reasonable, which only heighten his renowned fame as a hero of the war.

The Longbottoms had two girls that looked like their mother and a boy who looked like his father. Luna is said to be expecting another child, which she says is a boy and no one questioned her about this.

/Scene Break/

Susan became Chief Witch of the Wizengamot when she took over her house seat. Dumbledore vacated the position to her. She had many supporters along with her close friends. She was a just and firm in her position and let nothing slide when it came to crimes. She was also quite fair and listened to all sort of problems and helped resolve them. Some called her a almost carbon copy of her aunt, who was renown for this, but Susan ignored this since she wasn't one for gossip. She married a muggle-born and had four kids. She had a boy and three girls.

/Scene Break/

Daphne remained single, but she didn't care. She became the Harry's political advisor since Harry had no interest at all playing politics and found it downright boring and annoying. She was a great force and helped pass many new laws. She held the Potter seat by proxy. When she wasn't serving as proxy she helped her father in the Greengrass business and took over when he passed away. She did have a son, who mysteriously had green eyes that matched Harry's. Many questioned if the boy's father was Harry Potter, but neither Daphne, nor Harry and Hermione denied or confirmed these and soon they became whispers.

/Scene Break/

As for Harry and Hermione. Well they became engaged on Harry's sixteenth birthday, and planned for a wedding for the following summer after Harry's seventeenth birthday. Neither wanted to wait til after graduation since they felt like their lives were starting now. The wedding was spectacular and many of the wizarding public saw the pictures. Harry had Colin take pictures and Luna wrote the article, which was printing in the _Quibbler_. Harry and Hermione spent many years after graduation traveling since Harry had never been out of Britain ever and they both needed a long-awaited vacation. They went to France and visited the Delacours.

Fleur was a gracious host took them around to many sights in the magical part of France. Her relationship with Bill had ended due to one overbearing mother. The couple traveled for a good part of three years before returning back home feeling refreshed and ready to settle down. Though Harry still had no idea on what to do. He was offered many jobs, but Harry turned them down since they only wanted him to increase their own prestigious of having the Harry Potter working for them. So in the end Harry took the empty vacancy as DADA professor at Hogwarts.

Even after the war and all the revolutions the school had made DADA was still lacking and Harry took up the challenge to help mold the future. As for Hermione, she took over as Charms professor when Flitwick wanted to retire. The two Potters were the favorite amongst students since they had their two heroes as teachers. Harry and Hermione had four kids, twin boy and girl, and another boy then a girl.

The couple thought back to how this all started, right after the first task.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this story. Sorry if the epilogue wasn't to your liking, but this was the best I could come up with. As for the kids' names, I thought you could use your own imagination for that. As for the Weasleys, well, I just didn't feel like adding them. Thank you all for reading and please review.**


End file.
